Agent In Love
by exobabyyhun
Summary: (Chapter 11 UP!) Oh Sehun seorang yeoja yang merupakan ketua tim Alfa dari NIS yang di tugaskan menjaga pewaris tunggal Wu Corp . Namun Sehun justru terjebak dalam cinta yang rumit dengan Kris yang ternyata sudah di jodohkan dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri , Oh Luhan. Mampukah Sehun melewati rintangan yang menghadangnya?. KrisHun, KrisHan
1. Chapter 1

**Agent In Love**

 **Author : exolweareone9400**

 **Cast : Wu Yi Fan aka Kris , Oh sehun , Exo member , etc.**

 **Warning : GS/TYPO**

 **Summary:**

Oh Sehun seorang yeoja yang merupakan ketua tim Alfa dari NIS yang di tugaskan menjaga pewaris tunggal Wu Corp, Kris Wu. Namun Sehun justru terjebak dalam cinta yang rumit dengan Kris yang sudah di jodohkan dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri, Oh Luhan. Mampukah Sehun melewati rintangan yang menghadangnya?.

.

.

 _ **-Pendahuluan-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Oh Sehun** (yeoja) – 22 th

Merupakan ketua tim dari NIS bagian teroris juga keamanan Negara. Dengan keahlian yang bisa dibilang sempurna dalam keakuratan menembak juga mempunyai insting kuat. Merupakan sosok tegas, cerdas, teliti, cermat, namun juga penyayang dan lembut. Tubuh semampai dengan lekuk S, kulit putih salju mulus dengan rambut hitam panjang curly dibawah. Mempunyai seorang saudara kembar bernama Oh Luhan. Appanya Oh Siwon pemelik Oh Corp yang merupakan perusahaan berpengaruh di Asia. Sedang eommanya Oh Yeon Hee (mv Timeless) seorang desaigner terkenal.

 **Oh Luhan** (yeoja) – 22 th

Merupakan saudara kembar Sehun, dengan wajah hampir sama. Berkelakuan lebih dewasa dibanding dengan Sehun yang sebenarnya hobi merengek bermanja2 dan beraegyo. Mempunyai tubuh yang lebih kecil dibanding Sehun membuatnya mendapat julukan lovely deer karena mata rusanya dan keimutan serta keramahan yang dimilikinya. Bercita2 desaigner seperti sang eomma, saat ini bekerja sebagai model untuk peragaan busana eommanya.

 **Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris Wu** (namja) – 24 th

Merupakan anak tunggal dari Wu Ji Sub pemilik Wu Corp dengankedudukan no. 7 sedunia, sebagai appa, dan Wu Ga In yang merupakan direktur dari Kingdom mall yang bekerjasama dengan Oh Yeon Hee orang tua Sehun dan Luhan dalam bidang busana dan penataan mall tersebut. Kris merupakan sosok dingin dengan eagle eyes tajam turunan dari appa dan eommanya, iritberbicara, namun sangat penyayang dan akanmelakukan apapun untuk orang yang disayanginya bahkan nyawanya akan diberikan jika yang meminta adalah orang yang disayanginya. Sangat sulit jatuh cinta nemun sekali jatuh cinta maka orang yang menjadi targetnya tidak akan lepas dan akan menggunakan banyak cara untuk mendapatnya.

 **Park Chanyeol** (namja) – 23th

Merupakan happy virus di tim Alfa. Keahlian strategi dan gesit. Keakuratan dalam keberhasilan rencananya hampir 100% berhasil. Tubuhnya tinggi bak tiang walau dibawah Kris dengan senyum lebar.

 **Huang Zi Tao** (namja) – 22th

Merupakan namja dengan keahlian wushu dan pedang. Dengan smirk mematikan dan kegesitan tubuhnya sama dengan Kai jago dalam penyamaran.

 **Suho** (namja) – 24 th

Merupakan namja dengan senyum malaikat dengan kulit putih berbanding terbalik dengan adiknya Kai. Mempunyai insting kuat dengan keahlian IT dan merupakan salah satu anggota tim Sehun.

 **Kai** (namja) – 22th

Merupakan namja dengan smirk dan jago beladiri juga menembak. Cepat tanggap dan gesit. Memiliki kulit tan berbalik dengan hyungnya. Jago dalam penyamaran.

 **Kim Seong Wu** (namja) – 40 th

Merupakan kepala departemen keamanan Negara danteroris di dekat dengan Oh Siwondan Wu Ji Sub. Merupakan atasan Sehun di buahnya yang terpilih bisa memanggilnya daddy karena dirinya juga memiliki dua orang anak yang masuk dalam tim Sehun, yaitu Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a Suhodan Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai. Istrinya meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan.

.

.

.

.

Haiii ~ ini baru pengenalan beberapa karakter yahhh tapi udah serukan ~. Gimana? Gimana? Serukan yaaa ~ ini tema-tema Agent gituu ~ serulah pasti mah ~

Ini bukan karya aku hehe . Ini punya temen aku di Grup LINE ~ aku hanya bantu publish dan edit-edit aja hehe. Yang mau ikut grup ayo ayo bisa tulis di PM atau review langsung aku masukin/? wkwk

Hayo mau lanjut gak? Kalo mau jangan lupa review~

Aku kasih bocoran nih~ FF ini udah bisa di update cepet asal banyak yg review ^^ karena apa? Karena REVIEW kalian penyemangat Author yang nulis FF ini~

RnR~


	2. Chapter 2

**Agent In Love**

 **Author : exolweareone9400**

 **Editor : exobabyyhun**

 **Cast : Wu Yi Fan aka Kris , Oh sehun , Exo member , etc.**

 **Warning : GS/TYPO**

 **Summary:**

Oh Sehun seorang yeoja yang merupakan ketua tim Alfa dari NIS yang di tugaskan menjaga pewaris tunggal Wu Corp, Kris Wu. Namun Sehun justru terjebak dalam cinta yang rumit dengan Kris yang sudah di jodohkan dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri, Oh Luhan. Mampukah Sehun melewati rintangan yang menghadangnya?.

-oOo-

.

.

-Chapter 1-

.

.

-oOo-

DOORR DOORR DOORR

Suara desing peluru dan tembakan saling bersaut2an disebuah gedung tak terpakai di kawasan pinggiran Seoul. Banyak orang berpakaian hitam-hitam dengan topeng da nada juga yang berseragam memakai rompi bertulisan NIS. Dari sekian banyak orang terdapat seorang yeoja yang dengan gesit menembak titik lemah dari sosok berbaju hitam dengan topeng.

"yak! Awas – DORR – akhh - TESS"

"SEHUNN!" pekik beberapa dari mereka yang berseragam.

.

.

30 menit kemudian.

"aww aww appo~" ringis seorang yeoja saat seorang dokter mengobati lengannya.

"ck kau ini yeoja tapi sering sekali terluka" tegur dokter tersebut yang bername tag Zhang Yixing.

"eonni jangan marah2 terus nanti cantiknya hilang" ucap yeoja tadi.

"Lay, bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Tanya seorang namja berwajah malaikat.

"jangan suruh dia kerja lapangan dulu" jawab Lay.

"andwe!" pekik Sehun, "aku ini ketua tim Alfa" tambahnya.

"tapi kau terluka Sehunnie" ucap Suho –namja berwajah malaikat yang juga kekasih uisa a.k.a Lay itu-

"tenang saja Suho-ya nan gwaenchana" jawab Sehun, "AAKKH" teriak Sehun saat Lay menekan pelan luka Sehun pada lengan kirinya yang sudah berbalut perban itu

"nan gwaenchana eoh?" sindir Lay.

"eonni! Tega sekali kau pada adik ipar mu ini~" rajuk Sehun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengecek lukanya.

"makanya jangan sok kuat" ucap Lay. "ini obat diminum dan jangan lupa ganti perbannya" tambahnya sambil menyerahkan beberapa bungkus obat dan menekan kata diminum.

"ne eonni healing power" jawab Sehun dengan cengirannya.

.

.

NIS – Departemen Keamanan Negara dan Teroris

"ini adalah profil dari keluarga Wu dan ini adalah anak tunggal keluarga Wu yang sekarang menjabat sebagai pemilik Wu Corp. Wu Yi Fan atau kerap disapa Kris Wu yang selama ini tinggal di Kanada dan besok kita akan menjemputnya dibandara pukul 9 pagi. Chanyeol dan Kai kalian tunggu dimobil, sedang Suho dan Tao kalian sudah kenal dengan Kris jadi kalian akan menyamar sebagai sahabat lama Kris. Sedang Sehun…" penjelasan dari Kim Seung Wo kepala departemen mereka terhenti dan memperhatikan Sehun dengan teliti.

"dad, please stop look at me with your freak face okay"ucap Sehun yang risih ditatap intens seperti itu.

"hahh.. Sehun kau akan berperan sebagai kekasih Kris dan tentu saja dengan penampilan yeoja Sehun" ucap Seung Wo membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya lucu sedang yang lain menganga tak percaya pada perannya kali ini.

"what the? Are you serious dad?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya. "kenapa harus Hunnie? Kan ada yang lain? Suho lebih cocok menjadi yeoja dibanding dengan ku daddy" rengek Sehun diakhir.

"BIG NO sayang. Semua sudah dipersiapkan. Sampai ketemu besok jam 8 dibandara, dan Sehun aku sudah meminta Luhan dan eomma mu untuk menyiapkan pakaian mu besok" ucap Seung Wo dengan kedipan matanya membuat Sehun menatap sengit namja 40 tahun itu.

"wow seorang Oh Sehun yang mengalahkan namja akan bertranformasi menjadi yeoja hiihii" kikik Tao.

"aigoo baby Hunnie kita sudah dewasa hahahahaha" kali ini Chanyeol yang bersuara.

"menurut pendapat ku Sehun akan aneh jika memakai pakaian yeoja. Kalian lihat kan setiap hari menjadi namja jadi-jadian pasti akan aneh jika besok menjadi yeoja. Aku harap Kris akan baik-baik saja besok" ucap Kai.

"bagaimana jika kita taruhan?" tantang Sehun.

"mwo? Taruhan?" Tanya mereka.

"traktir aku bubble tea sepuasnya selama 1 bulan, lalu tiket Lotte World setiap hari minggu selama 2 bulan, lalu gantikan piket ku selama 3 bulan jika aku bisa membuat kalian tercengang besok? Eotte?" Tanya Sehun dengan smirk andalannya.

Hening. Mereka bertiga hening memikirkan tantangan dari Sehun dengan segala resikonya.

"asal kau mau menggantikan jadwal piket kita bertiga tidak masalah" ucap Chanyeol yang diangguki Kai dan Tao

"deal" jawab Sehun "Suho kau saksinya ne" ucap Sehun meninggalkan ruangan sambil mengedipakan matanya.

.

.

Incheon International Airport – 08.00 KST

Kai, Chanyeol, Suho, Tao, dan Seung Wo sudah siap di van parkiran bandara. Mereka sudah mengecek keseluruhan bandara dan masuk dalam cctv. Kini mereka menunggu Sehun yang katanya akan datang dengan menggunakan mobilnya sendiri yang juga dilengkapi alat keamanan.

"aigoo dimana yeoja jadi-jadian itu?" gerutu Kai yang sudah kepanasan dalam van.

CIITT

Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah Lamborgini Aventador merah dengan velg ban berwarna emas itu terparkir rapi disisi van hitam NIS. Keluar seorang yeoja berkulit seputih salju dengan rambut digerai indah memanjang dengan kaca mata hitam Blank n Clare, tampak keluar dari sisi pengemudi. Kemudian yeoja itu mendekati van dan mengetuk jendela van.

Begitu van terbuka beberapa namja dengan wajah bodohnya keluar dan melihat dari atas kebawah yeoja itu dengan wajah tak percaya. Menurut mereka yeoja dihadapannya sangat sempurna dengan balutan rok pendek setengah lutut berwarna merah dan atasan croptee berwarna merah polkadot sampai batas pusar dan bagian belakang tertutup dengan tali-tali silang, jangan lupakan heels dan sebuah dompet kecil seukuran lebih dari ponsel berwarna senada dengan warna pakaiannya.

"ckck jadi sampai kapan kalian akan menatap ku seperti itu hm?" Tanya yeoja tersebut.

"Sehun!" pekik mereka yang langsung mengelilingi yeoja yang ternyata Sehun itu.

"wow kau luar biasa" ucap Suho.

"dad, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan ada agen secantik dan sesempurna ini di tim kita?" Tanya Tao.

"Sehunnie~ cha kencan dengan ku" ajak Kai.

"ketua tim Oh? Ini benar dirimu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih tak percaya.

"aah sepertinya kalian mengakui kekalahan kalian" ucap Sehun dengan smirknya.

"oke anak-anak kita bersiap" ucap Seung Wo membuyarkan dunia mereka. "Sehun kau akan mengantar Kris dengan mobil mu dan dibelakang nanti ada Suho dan Tao sedang Kai dan Chanyeol akan mengawasi" ucap Seung Wo.

"Siap dad!" jawab mereka kompak.

Pukul 09.00 KST

"Suho-ya kenapa lama~" keluh Sehun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Tao dan Suho menelan ludahnya kasar.

"mol- ah itu dia" pekik Suho.

"Kris/Gege" teriak Suho dan Tao sambil melambaikan tangan yang dibalas dengan senyum simple dari Kris yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kris kenapa lama?" rajuk Sehun yang langsung bergelayut manja dilengan kekar Kris yang otomatis membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian terlebih keduanya sangat serasi membuat kagum dan terpesona orang yang melihat kecantikan dan ketampanan mereka berdua.

"kau tidak merindukan ku ya?" rengek Sehun lagi kali ini pose merajuk yang diperlihatkannya dengan bibir mengkrucut dan pipi digembungkan kedua tangan dilipat ddan kaki dihentakan. Demi apa 3 namja disana dan 3 namja di van nyaris mimisan dibuatnya.

"yak! Kenapa kau diam Kris? Ish menyebalkan" kesal Sehun.

"a-ah ne baby Hunnie" ucap Kris terbata dan itu juga membantu menyadarkan dua namja yang lain disana.

"tentu aku merindukan mu baby Hunnie~" ucap Kris yang kini merangkul pinggang Sehun dan membawanya dalam pelukanya.

"nan jeongmal bogoshippoyo chagia" ucap Kris lembut tepat ditelinga Sehun membuat jantung berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya dan membuat semburat merah menjalar dipipinya putihnya. Dan Kris juga merasakan hal yang sama pada jantungnya. Entah siapa yang memulai masing2 dari mereka mendekatkan diri dan akhirnya.

CHUU~

"EHEM" oke salahkan Kris dan Sehun yang terbawa suasana atau salahkan Suho yang mengganggu mereka?.

"jadi lebih baik kita ke rumah mu Kris sebelum kau menjadi bahan berita" ucap Suho.

Sehun dan Kris hanya diam walau tangan mereka bertautan namun dalam suasana canggung. Mereka diam selama di perjalanan menuju rumah Kris atau lebih tepatnya Mansion Wu.

.

.

Mansion Wu

Mereka disambut dengan maid dan butler yang berbaris rapi dan didepan pintu utama sudah berdiri sepasang suami istri yang menyambut mereka juga.

"appa eomma" ucap Kris sambil berjalan menyeret Sehun untuk memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"selamat datang Kris" ucap tuan dan nyonya Wu.

"mari masuk~" ucap nyonya Wu dan kini mereka berakhir di ruang tengah dengan tuan dan nyonya Wu dan Kris yang duduk sedang Sehun Tao dan Suho berdiri.

"selamat pagi tuan Wu nyonya Wu. Kami sudah menjalan tugas sesuai yang anda minta. Putra anda sudah sampai di Korea dan sampai di Mansion dengan selamat. Tidak ada orang yang mengintai sejauh ini, namun akan berbeda jika orang tersebut merupakan orang dalam, atau saat pelantikan nanti. Akan lebih baik kita bisa membicarakan ini di kantor" jelas Sehun.

"apa aku juga harus berhati-hati pada orang kepercayaan ku?" Tanya tuan Wu

"ne. untuk sementara anda harus berhati2 pada siapapun. Untuk sementara ini sampai kita menemukan pelaku yang mengancam anda" ucap Sehun.

"jadi mereka agent NIS?" Tanya Kris. "baby Hunnie" ucap Kris yang merangkul pinggang Sehun dan mengecup pipi Sehun.

TAKK

"AWW appo sayang" ringis Kris saat Sehun menginjak kaki Kris dengan wedgesnya

"jangan sembarangan menyentuh ku dan jangan memanggil ku sayang. Ingat kita hanya partner. Aku menjadi yeojachingu mu karena pekerjaan jadi jangan bermuat macam-macam!" ucap Sehun dingin.

"yaa bukankah tadi kau menikmati ciu- AWW" teriak Kris lagi saat Sehun menginjak kakinya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sehun bersikaplah profesional" tegur Suho.

"maafkan saya atas kelancangan saya" ucap Sehun sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"yak kenapa dia kasar sekali?" sungut Kris yang tidak terima dipermalukan didepan orang tuanya maid dan butlernya dan temannya.

"kau merebut first kissnya Ge" ucap Tao dengan tampang sok pulosnya yang berakhir dengan death glare dan aura menyeramkan dari Sehun membuat Suho dan Tao menatap horror Sehun.

"aa jadi aku first kiss mu" ucap Kris yang membuat wajah Sehun semakin merah karena marah dan malu.

"Kris duduk" ucapan tegas dari tuan Wu menyelamatkan aura tegang diantara anak muda itu.

"saya akan memperkenalkan diri secara resmi. Saya Sehun sebagai ketua dari tim Alfa dan ini Suho dan Tao yang masuk dalam tim saya. Ada 2 rekan kami bernama Chanyeol dan Kai yang sekarang mengintai diluar. Kami akan mengawasi anda. Dan karena kami telah melakukan tugas kami untuk hari ini jadi kami akan pamit untuk kembali ke kantor. Selebihnya jika mungkin anda membutuhkan sesuatu untuk didiskusikan akan lebih baik jika membicarakan di kantor dengan kepala Kim" jelas Sehun dengan wajah tenang dan innocent yang mampu membuat Kris tak henti memperhatikan Sehun.

"dan Wu Yi Fan-ssi bisakah anda berhenti menatap saya? Tangan dan kaki saya bisa bergerak lebih cepat dari ucapan saya" ucap Sehun yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris yang masih betah berdiri disampingnya.

"ah sudah bagaimana jika kita menikmati makanan sebelum kalian kembali ke kantor" ajak nyonya Wu mendinginkan suasana.

"maafkan saya atas ketidaksopanan ini, akan tetapi kami ada beberapa tugas yang harus kami lakukan dikantor" jawab Sehun.

"Sehun sepertinya kau free karena Tao, Kai dan Chanyeol yang akan menggantikan mu. Dan sepertinya tidak baik menolak kebaikan ahjussi dan ahjuma" ucap Suho.

"selain itu Sehun, ini bisa menjadi ajang pendekatan antara kau dan Kris ge juga ahjuma dan ahjussi. Benarkan?" tambah Tao.

"sejak kapan kalian memanggil dengan panggilan seperti itu? Mereka klien kita. Apa daddy mengajarkan kalian seperti itu?. Harap bersikap professional Suho Tao, sekalipun kalian mengenal mereka. Harap ingat itu sebelum aku atur ulang jadwal latihan kita" ucap Sehun dengan nada tegas dan ancaman diakhir.

"neee maafkan kami tuan dan nyonya Wu" ucap Suho dan Tao.

Hening seketika tercipta Kris yang masih memandangi Sehun tertangkap jelas oleh tuan dan nyonya Wu dan lagi orang tua Kris menyukai Sehun terlepas dari Sehun merupakan agen khusus NIS yang berada di tim Alfa atau bisa dibilang tim inti di Departemen Keamanan Negara dan Teroris ini. Mereka melihat Sehun bukan berdasarkan fisik dan pekerjaan juga tingkah laku, mereka melihat berdasarkan inner beauty yang menyatakan Sehun orang yang sempurnya dengan segala kasih sayang dan kelembutan yang tersembunyi.

"baiklah untuk hari ini mungkin kalian sibuk. Namun saya akan mengatur jadwal untuk pertemuan dengan Kepala Kim untuk membicarakan lebih lanjut. Saya sangat senang bekerja sama dengan kalian yang professional. Harap lain kali kita dapat bertemu disuasana santai mungkin makan siang atau malam" ucap tuan Wu yang kemudian berjabatan tangan dengan Sehun.

"ne gamsahamnida tuan dan nyonya Wu atas sambutan hangat dan kebaikan anda sekalian. Ne semoga kami bisa bergabung dengan anda dalam suasana santai." Jawab Sehun.

"permisi kami pamit" ucap mereka sambil membungkukkan badan.

Selepas mereka pergi Kris bersikap seperti orang gila yang membuat kedua orang tuanya terkikik geli dan juga gelengken kepala dengan kelakuan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"jadi ada yang bisa appa dan eomma bantu?" Tanya tuan Wu.

"bagaimana cara appa mendekati eomma?" Tanya Kris to the point.

"hahaha jadi anak eomma benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sehun?" tawa sang nyonya Wu meledak.

"eomma love at first sight itu benar ada dan itu hanya terjadi satu kali. Anehnya itu terjadi pada ku dengan baby Hunnie dan bahkan aku menjadi first kissnya. Eomma ~appa~ bibirnya sangat lembut dan manis" ucap Kris yang berakhir dengan ringisan akibat jitakan dari sang eomma.

"jangan macam-macam pada Sehunnie, Kris! Atau kau berhadapan dengan eomma!" omel nyonya Wu.

"sudah sudah" lerai tuan Wu.

"jadi appa eotte?" Tanya Kris dengan wajah memelasnya yang aneh itu.

.

.

2 hari setelahnya pukul 10 pagi di kantor NIS – ruang rapat.

"dad, apa yang akan kita bahas hari ini? Kenapa ada rapat dadakan?" Tanya Sehun mewakili 4 anggotanya.

"kita akan membahas penyamaran kalian dan kali ini jangka waktunya 1 minggu" jawab Seong Wu.

"lalu pekerjaan yang lain?" Tanya Suho.

"maka dari itu kita adakan rapat dadakan" jawab Seung Wu.

"langsung ke intinya daddy" ucap Sehun seperti biasa tidak suka berbasa basi jika sedang rapat dan kegiatan lainnya terlalu perfeksionis itulah anggap orang.

"Sehun kau akan menyamar sebagai asisten sementara Kris akan memulai pekerjaannya mengenal perusahaan sebelum pelantikan 1 minggu kemudian. Sedang yang lain kalian akan hadir dan menyamar sebagai pelayan dan supir saat makan malam besok jam 7 di restoran perancis xxx" jelas Seung Wu.

"dad, kenapa harus aku yang harus berurusan dengan naga mesum itu?" protes Sehun setengah merajuk.

"waeyo?" Tanya Seung Wu.

"Kris ge merebut first kiss Sehun dad" jawab Tao watados membuat Sehun mengkrucut kesal.

"haha jadi uri Sehunnie sudah dewasa eoh?" goda Seung Wo yang membuat Sehun makin kesal.

"ayolah Hunnie ini hanya pekerjaan. Bukankah kau seorang perfeksionis jadi bersikaplah profesional" ucap Seung Wo.

"arraseo daddy" pasrah Sehun.

Esoknya Sehun sudah berpenampilan dengan pakaian seorang sekretaris denagn rok span berwarna hitam dan kemeja biru muda dipadu dengan blazer hitam dan heel biru berhak sedang senada dengan pakaiannya. Dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang terikat membentuk sanggul dengan poni tertata rapi dan ada helaian rambut yang dibiarkan terjuntai indah dan riasan wajah natural menjadi point plus.

Sehun berterima kasih pada Luhan dan eommanya yang bersedia mengajarinya dan membantunya menjadi yeoja sungguhan dan Sehun juga patut berbangga karena dirinya yang pecinta fashion mampu memadu padankan pakaiannya walau yang dipilihnya celana dan kaos dan beberapa kemeja.

"Sehunie hwaiting~" seru Luhan sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas.

"doakan aku Lu. Semoga aku bisa bertahan dengan naga itu" ucap Sehun yang mendekatkan kening mereka. Kebiasaan mereka saat saling mendukung dan berbagi.

"ne Hunnie, Lulu selalu mendoakan Hunnie dan Hunnie pukul dia saja jika kurang ajar" jawab Luhan semangat.

"Hunnie sangat menyayangi Lulu" ucap Sehun.

"nado Lulu juga menyayangi Hunnie" balas Luhan.

"oke sayang~ cukup love doveynya karena Sehunnie harus berangkat menjemput kliennya itu" ucap tuan Oh.

"appa, eomma, Lulu ~ Hunnie berangkat ne" ucap Sehun yang kemudian bergegas keluar.

Kejadian tak terduga adalah pakaian yang dikenakan Sehun sama seperti yang dikenakan Kris yang berbeda hanya sepatu yang mana Kris memakai fantofel hitam dan tanpa tas. Orang tua Kris menawari mereka sarapan bersama dan tentu saja dengan terpaksa Sehun ikut bergabung. Dari situlah Sehun sedikit tahu tentang Kris dan keluarganya memudahkannya menganalisa untuk pekerjaan.

Tak hanya dirumah bahkan dikantor pun Sehun harus memendam rasa kesalnya karena seluruh karyawan tahu jika Kris dan Sehun berpasangan. Salahkan baju mereka yang sama dan kelakuan Kris yang mengklaim Sehun miliknya kala beberapa namja bawahannya menatap lapar Sehun.

"bisa lepaskan tangan mu Kris-ssi" desis Sehun saat sedari tadi tangan Kris menggandeng Sehun saat akan ke bassment dan kini mereka berada disamping mobil Sehun.

DOORR

Sebuah tembakan mengalihkan perhatian mereka terkhususnya Sehun yang langsung mengumpat dan menarik Kris masuk kedalam mobil, sambil Sehun bergerak menuju sisi lain mobil dan melaju kan mobil dengan terburu-buru.

"shit!" umpat Sehun saat merasa bagian tubuhnya terkena peluru.

"Sehun apa itu tadi?" Tanya Kris yang terlihat masih syok itu.

"sepertinya ini kejutan dari mereka" ucap Sehun yang kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

"tolong masuk ke cctv Wu Corp sampai 1 minggu kedepan. Kalian bersiaplah untuk menyamar" ucap Sehun pada seseorang diseberang LINE dan langsung mematikan.

"Kris aku antar kau pulang dan jangan keluar rumah" ucap Sehun dengan salah satu tangan menyentuh pinggangnya.

"kau terluka?" Tanya Kris yang melihat Sehun sejak masuk memegang pinggang kirinya.

"gwaen-"

"pinggirkan mobilnya" ucap Kris dengan nada tinggi.

"Kris kita lebih baik pulang dan-"

"SEKARANG" bentak Kris membuat Sehun mendesah pasrah dan meminggirkan mobilnya.

"kau bilang baik-baik saja? Kau terluka Sehun dan ini parah" ucap Kris dengan nada marah yang entah mengapa membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri. "kita kerumah sakit dan aku yang menyetir" ucap Kris dengan nada perintah yang menahan amarah.

"aku yang menyetir Kris" putus Sehun yang langsung melajukan mobil ketempat yang biasa dirinya datangi saat terluka dan tidak mendengarkan protesan dari Kris.

"eon-"

"jadi kau terluka lag-"

"uisanim tolong yeojachinggu saya dia terluka di bagian pinggang dan lakukan apapun yang terbaik" ucap Kris panjang lebar memotong omongan dua yeoja di depannya.

"ah jadi ini yang dik-"

"uisanim jebal palli" desak Kris yang kesal dengan Lay yang malah mengobrol sedang Sehun hanya memutar malas matanya.

"hahh.. kapan kau akan berhati2 Sehun? Kau ini yeoja jadi jangan terlalu banyak meninggalkan luka ditubuh. Kau tahukan kulit mu itu tipis bahkan lebih tipis dari kulit Xiao Lu, Sehun jadi tolong berhati2lah atau tidak ada namja yang mau dengan mu jika banyak bekas luka ditubuh mu Hunnie" omel Lay.

"noona tenang saja. Saya menerima Sehun apa adanya dan saya memahami ini merupakan resiko pekerjaan Sehun. Sehun tidak akan mau meninggal pekerjaan yang dicintainya ini, namun jika sudah menjadi istri saya, saya harap Sehun bisa menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja" ucap Kris dengan mantap.

"Kris bisakah berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan? Aku bisa gila jika lama-lama dengan mu" keluh Sehun.

"aku setuju dengan Kris dan kalian aku restui" ucap Lay yang membuat Sehun menghela nafas pasrah dan lelah.

"sebaiknya kami pamit mengingat jadwal ku yang harus kembali ke kantor dan Kris yang harusnya sudah sampai dirumah" ucap Sehun.

"aku sudah bilang pada appa dan eomma serta Suho. jadi kau tenang saja" ucap Kris membuat Sehun mengumpat dalam hati.

"kali ini aku yang meyetir dan tidak ada protes apapun" ucap Kris final.

"Sehun jangan lupa obatnya diminum" tambah Lay.

Selama perjalanan Sehun berusaha mati-matian menahan kantuknya karena obat yang diberikan oleh Lay dan sepertinya Kris tahu hal itu dan ditambah macetnya jalanan yang entah karena apa membuat Kris senang karena lebih lama bersama Sehun. Entah dorongan darimana Kris mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Sehun yang anehnya membuat Sehun nyaman hingga akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Sedangkan Kris yang melihat itu tersenyum penuh arti dan memberikan jasnya untuk selimut Sehun.

"jaljayo baby Hunnie" ucap Kris lalu mengecup kening Sehun.

.

.

.

TBC

(tidur bareng Chanyeol) wkwkw. Pissss~

Haha gimana? Keren kann~ dor dor ~ . ingat, ini bukan karya aku~ aku hanya membantu publis dan editor sajah ~ jadi no bash teman~. Aku ga mau banyak cuab-cuab kali ini yah~

Hanya mengulang kembali ~ yang mau masuk grup LINE khusus yang suka Sehun UKE bisa hubungi aku di 14045/? Ehh maksudnya PM aku aja wkwk kalo ga ada akun FFN bisa tulis di review. Aku bukanya ga mau kasih tau id aku :" aku kan mau sok misterius gitu/? LOL. Dan saya harap yang minat bisa bener nulis nama Idnya. Karna kemarin ada yg kasih Id tp ga bisa dicari dan ada yang bilang mau tp ga ngasih Id :" dan aku PM ga di bales. Aku bukan tuhan yang bisa tau id kamu~ aku hanya manusia biasa ~

Yang nunggu FF aku harus sabar yah:" aku belum nemu ide. Kalo ada yang mau berbaik hati mau membantu meneruskan atau kasih ide sih gpp hehe

REVIEW

REVIEW

RnR

Review kalian penyemangat kami


	3. Chapter 3

**Agent In Love**

 **Author : exolweareone9400**

 **Editor : exobabyyhun**

 **Cast : Wu Yi Fan aka Kris , Oh sehun , Exo member , etc.**

 **Warning : GS/TYPO**

 **Summary:**

Oh Sehun seorang yeoja yang merupakan ketua tim Alfa dari NIS yang di tugaskan menjaga pewaris tunggal Wu Corp, Kris Wu. Namun Sehun justru terjebak dalam cinta yang rumit dengan Kris yang sudah di jodohkan dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri, Oh Luhan. Mampukah Sehun melewati rintangan yang menghadangnya?.

-oOo-

.

.

-Chapter 2-

.

.

-oOo-

30 menit kemudian

Mereka sampai dirumah Kris dengan disambut tatapan khawatir dari eomma Kris yang dengan sigap membantu Kris untuk merawat Sehun, sedang appa Kris menghubungi Seung Wu untuk memberitahu bahwa Sehun akan menginap dirumahnya. Selama ini para agent yang bertugas akan menginap di mess jadi Sehun tidak khawatir keluarganya tahu tentang luka-luka ditubuhnya.

"eomma kenapa Sehun belum bangun? Ini sudah lewat makan malam" Tanya Kris yang melihat Sehun tidak ada tanda-tanda akan bangun.

"mungkin karena obat yang tadi sore diminumnya masih berefek" jawab nyonya Wu.

"eungh.." lenguhan kecil dari Sehun membuat mereka lega karena akhirnya Sehun terbangun juga.

"baby / Sehunnie" ucap orang-orang yang berbeda dihadapan Sehun memperlihatkan raut khawatir.

"ah! Kris, nyonya Wu" pekik Sehun yang langsung terbangun "AKHH" dan langsung meringis karena lukanya.

"jangan banyak bergerak dulu" ucap mereka ditambah tuan Wu yang kebetulan masuk.

"jeosonghamnida tuan dan nyonya Wu merepotkan kalian hari ini akan tetapi saya harus kembali ke asrama saya" ucap Sehun yang merasa sungkan dan merutuki dirinya yang tertidur karena efek obat dan elusan dari Kris.

"Sehun mulai sekarang panggil aku eomma bukan nyonya Wu dan panggil appa Kris dengan sebutan appa. Tidak ada penolakan dan itu dilakukan baik formal dan informal okay. Dan lagi kau akan menginap disini" ucap nyonya Wu membuat Sehun terbelalak kaget namun juga merona.

"kau sudah kami anggap anak kami sendiri, jadi tolong jangan sungkan. Dan lagi kenapa ditubuh mu banyak bekas luka hem? Berhati-hatilah saat bekerja dan jika kau menikah dengan Kris sebisa mungkin menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja dan membantu mengurus Kingdom tetapi jika memang pilihan mu ada di NIS mama tidak akan memaksa asal keselamatan mu terjaga" ucap nyonya Wu panjang lebar membuat Sehun tertegun dan merona.

"lebih baik kita akhiri perbincangan serius ini karena Sehun harus makan" ucap tuan Wu membuat nyonya Wu bergegas ke dapur dilantai satu untuk mengambil bubur untuk Sehun.

" Sehun besok kau beristirahat saja, appa sudah menghubungi kepala Kim dan menugaskan Chanyeol dan Kai yang akan mendampingi Kris besok" ucap tuan Wu "dan tidak ada bantahnya" tambahnya membuat Sehun yang tadinya ingin protes jadi mengela nafas pasrah.

"sekarang aku tahu sifat pemaksa mu dari mana" gerutu Sehun setelah tuan Wu keluar meninggalkan Sehun dan Kris.

"Sehun bisakah kau berjanji pada ku bahwa kau tidak akan terluka atau membahayakan dirimu sendiri sekalipun itu demi aku dan keluarga ku?. Bisakah setiap kau menjalankan tugas kau akan baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka? Bisakah aku tidak mengkhawatirkan mu setiap detik jika kita tidak bertemu lagi?" Tanya Kris dengan raut wajah serius. "bisakah kau berjanji pada ku Sehun?" Tanya Kris yang kali ini penuh penekanan dan juga sorot mata yang memancarkan ketulusan.

"K-Kris aku tidak berjanji" lirih Sehun sambil tertunduk dan meremat selimut pertanda dirinya bingung dan gugup juga takut. Sedangkan Kris langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang mengeras dan beranjak keluar.

"Sehunnie gwaenchana?" Tanya nyonya Wu ketika melihat Sehun murung setelah Kris keluar.

Nyonya Wu mendengar semua yang dikatakan Kris dan dirinya juga melihat ekspresi dari Sehun dan nyonya Wu menyimpulkan pelihannya tak salah. Kris dan Sehun memang ditakdirkan bersama walau dalam pertemuan yang masih terbilang singkat.

"kau tahu sayang, Kris itu namja yang protektif dan akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang disayanginya. Dia mementingkan orang itu lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Kau tahu ini pertama kalinya Kris sangat over protektif dan peduli kepada orang lain selain papa dan mama. Kris bukan namja yang romantis tetapi dia mengungkapkan rasa cinta dan sayangnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Dan mama tahu ini yang pertama untuk mu dan mama tahu kau masih ragu dengan Kris, jadi jalani saja dan biarkan seperti air mengalir. Hati kecil mu akan menuntun mu dengan sendirinya" ucap nyonya wu sambil menyuapi Sehun.

"gomawo eomma" jawab Sehun yang lantas tersenyum memamerkan eyesmilenya.

"Hunnie orang yang kaku dan terlalu perfeksionis dalam pekerjaan. Hunnie juga mementingkan keselamatan klien dan rekan-rekan Hunnie saat bertugas jadi mungkin karena itu Hunnie banyak terluk tetapi ... ada perasaan senang melihat mereka baik-baik saja. Eomma benar, ini memang yang pertama untuk Hunnie. Sejak pertama bertemu Kris, entah mengapa jantung Hunnie berdebar kencang namun Hunnie masih bisa menutupinya. Melihat Kris yang seperti itu membuat Hunnie sedih. Tetapi Hunnie tidak tahu bagaimana. Eomma~ apa Hunnie juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan Kris?" Tanya Sehun polos membuat yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut.

"hanya kau yang tahu Sehunnie. Nah sekarang minum obatnya dan istirahat ne" ucap nyonya Wu yang diangguki Sehun, namun saat akan tidur Sehun menampakkan kegelisahannya.

"eomma Hunnie tidak bisa tidur jika tanpa pinkupinku" ucap Sehun yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"aigoo anak mama neomu kyeowo~" ucap nyonya Wu membuat Sehun merona, "apa itu pinkupinku?" Tanya nyonya Wu kemudian.

"boneka rilakkuma kecil berwarna pink yang selalu Hunnie bawa kemana saja dan menemani Hunnie sedari bayi eommaa~" jelas Sehun dengan wajah yang menggemaskan.

"berhubung disini tidak ada pinkupinku bagaimana jika Hunnie memeluk Dino atau Ace milik Kris? Itu juga boneka yang menemani Kris sejak kecil" tawar nyonya Wu.

"hmm…" Sehun Nampak berpikir dengan imutnya. "ne Sehun mau memeluk Ace~" jawab Sehun dengan anggukan lucu.

"nah jaljayo Princess Hunnie" ucap nyonya Wu yang kemudian merapikan selimut Sehun hingga batas leher dan mengecup kening Sehun

Sesampainya diluar nyonya Wu dikejutkan oleh Kris yang ternyata sejak tadi berada disana. Wajah Kris tambah berseri-seri yang membuat Wu Ga In eomma Kris itu menebak Kris mendengar semua percakapannya dengan Sehun.

"eomma~ aku tidur dengan baby Hunnie ne?" Tanya Kris dengan semangat.

"TIDAK!" jawab nyonya Wu tegas.

"Eommaa, Kris akan tidur disofa jebal~" rengek Kris membuat nyonya Wu mendesah pasrah.

"jangan macam-macam dan jangan ganggu Princess Hunnie oke!" ucap nyonya Wu penuh penekanan.

"Princess Hunnie? Woah nama yang cocok. Aku juga akan memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan Princess" seru Kris yang setuju dengan panggilan dari eommanya itu.

"jangan berisik Kris dan cepat tidur" ucap nyonya Wu.

Kris yang berada disofa yang tak jauh dari Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum senang melihat pujaan hatinya tertidur lelap dengan memeluk boneka kesayangannya saat kecil yaitu Ace.

"jaljayo Princess" lirih Kris sebelum menyusul Sehun kealam mimpi.

.

.

2 hari setelah kejadian itu Sehun sudah bertugas seperti biasa namun kini didampingi oleh Chanyeol untuk menemani Kris. Hari ini merupakan acara makan malam yang disampaikan pada rapat sebelumnya dimana mereka akan bertemu dengan salah satu pemegang saham yang cukup sulit untuk Kris karena orang tersebut diam-diam mengincar posisi Kris.

"Kris jangan jauh-jauh dari ku" ucap Sehun ketika mereka turun dari mobil Ferarri F60 hitam milik Kris.

"arra Princess Hunnie" ucap Kris yang kini memasangkan tangannya untuk digandeng Sehun.

"kalian semua siaga. Aku rasa kita tidak akan menikmati makan malam dengan tenang" ucap Sehun lewat wireless nirkabel yang dipasang ditelinganya.

"selamat malam dan terima kasih atas undangannya Il Guk-ssi. Saya tidak menyangka anda mau mengundang saya yang notabene masih baru diperusahaan. Seharusnya saya yang mengundang. Sungguh ini suatu ke hormatan" ucap Kris sopan kala duduk berhadapan dengan Seo Il Guk.

"gwaenchana. Saya hanya ingin menyapa anda karena tidak sempat bertemu di perusahaan" ucap Il Guk dengan nada yang Sehun baca adalah licik dan penjilat membuat Sehun waspada.

"ah maafkan saya lupa memperkenalkan. Namanya Sehun dia merupakan asisten sementara saya" ucap Kris yang tahu arah pandangan Il Guk.

"salam kenal saya Sehun yang sementara ini menjadi asisten Kris-ssi atas perintah Presedir Wu" ucap Sehun ramah.

"yeoja yang menarik" puji Il Guk. "apa anda tidak tertarik dengan asisten anda? Sepertinya nona Sehun sangat cakap dan cekatan dan juga memeiliki intelektual yang tinggi" Tanya Il Guk.

"ya anda mengatakan sesuatu yang benar. Sehun-ssi memang orang seperti itu dan saya cukup tertarik dengannya, namun kami berdua menjunjung profesionalitas maka dari itu hal seperti itu mungkin hanya sekedar menghargai masing-masing" jawab Kris.

NYUT

Dan entah mengapa jawaban Kris membuat dada Sehun terasa nyeri dibagian hatinya, seperti ada yang meremat jantungnya hingga nyeri.

"bagaimana dengan Sehun-ssi?" Tanya Il Guk dengan smirknya.

"selebihnya jawaban kami sama" jawab Sehun dengan senyumnya dan raut wajah tenang.

Tak berapa lama makanan inti datang ke meja mereka. Sebuah hidangan steak dengan bahan tenderloin dan mungkin saus barbeque karena itu yang ditangkap dari indera penciuman Sehun. Diam-diam Sehun memeriksa makanan miliknya dan setelah dirasa aman dirinya meminta Kris untuk bertukar makanan dengan alasan alergi terhadap salah satu bahan dalam saus barbeque. Dapat Sehun liat mimic wajah Seo Il Guk berubah menjadikan Sehun tahu bahwa namja lebih dari setengah abad itu merencanakan sesuatu. Sehun mengambil sebuah obat yang bisa dikatakan sebagai penawar racun atau menjegah efek dari racun walau tidak semua.

"Sehun-ssi apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kris.

"ini hanya obat maag biasa untuk berjaga-jaga jika maag saya kambuh" jawab Sehun.

"anda punya penyakit maag?" Tanya Il Guk.

"ne, saya punya penyakit maag Il Guk-ssi" jawab Sehun sopan.

"maafkan saya menunda makan malam dengan berbincang tadi. Semoga penyakit maag mu tidak kambuh" ucap Il Guk dengan nada yang dibuat menyesal.

Mereka makan dengan sedikit selingan berbincang mengenai tentang bisnis dan kemajuan perusahaan mereka nanti, juga beberapa saran dan langkah yang Il Guk sampaikan pada Kris kala malam itu. Mereka tidak menyadari keadaan Sehun yang mulai sedikit berkeringat efek dari racun yang dimakannya. Menurutnya untuk kesopanan dan menghindari dari kecurigaan dirinya memang harus memakan hidangan sampai habis.

"terima kasih sudah bergabung dengan saya untuk makan malam ini disela kesibukan anda Kris-ssi dan terima kasih untuk Sehun-ssi telah ikut bergabung bersama kami" ucap Il Guk sebelum memasuki mobilnya.

"sama-sama Il Guk-ssi kami yang berterima kasih untuk undangannya. Harap hati-hati dijalan" ucap Kris dan Sehun lalu membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Sehun gwaenchana?" Tanya Kris yang menatap Sehun yang sedikit lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"gwaenchana kajja kita pulang" jawab Sehun yang kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju mobil Kris.

.

.

mess Tim Alfa NIS

"ugh sial" umpat Sehun saat merasa efek dari racun itu terlalu kuat bahkan setelah obat penangkal diminum.

BRUKK

"Sehun!" pekik Tao yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari Sehun dan langsung menangkap tubuh Sehun yang limbung.

"awasi Seo Il Guk" lirih Sehun sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Sehun! Irreona Sehun!" panggil Tao sambil menepuk pipi pucat Sehun.

Tao segera berlari menuju garasi dengan menggendong Sehun yang tak sadarkan diri dan dengan terburu-buru mengemudikan mobilnya, sambil menghubungi seseorang dengan alat komunikasi nirkabel.

"hyung, awasi Seo Il Guk dan pantau Kris ge. Sehunnie pingsan dan aku membawa ke tempat Lay jiejie" ucap Tao seperti kereta karena terlalu khawatir dan panic.

.

.

Seoul International Hospital

"bisa tolong aku ini darurat" teriakan Tao menggema kala hampir pukul sepuluh mereka sampai di SIH dan dengan cepat para perawat membawa ranjang dorong dan memasukkan Sehun ke dalam ruang UGD.

"jeije" lirih Tao.

"tenang Tao. Jiejie akan tangani Sehun" ucap Lay yang bergegas memasuki ruang UGD.

Selama setengah jam lebih Tao hanya mondar mandir di depan ruang UGD dimana Sehun sedang ditangani oleh Lay. Tak berapa lama derap suara sepatu bersautan membuat Tao menoleh dan mendapai 4 namja yang dikenalnya.

"bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Tanya Seung Wo.

"molla dad. Sehun keracunan" ucap Tao.

"ck pasti karena makan malam itu" ucap Kai.

"maksud mu?" Tanya yang lain.

"Sehun menukar makanannya dengan makanan Kris. Itu artinya target sebenarnya adalah Kris. Lagi-lagi kita kecolongan dan Sehun selalu yang kena imbasnya" jelas Kai.

"haruskah kita ganti posisi Sehun, dad?" Tanya Suho.

"maafkan daddy tetapi kita tidak bisa mengganti dan mundur" jawab Seung Wo.

"aargh sial!" geram Chanyeol. "oke kita atur strategi. Suho hyung masuki semua cctv dengan Eyes God, kau akan bekerja dibelakang sekarang. Tao kau mulai sekarang akan menyamar sebagai supir mereka, cek mobil sebelum atau sesudah digunakan. Gunakan waktu luang mu untuk mengecek tempat-tempat yang mereka kunjungi, aku dan Kai akan mengikuti dari belakang dengan dua mobil berbeda" ucap Chanyeol.

"baiklah kita pakai ide Chanyeol" ucap Seung Wo.

Ceklek

"jiejie/Lay/noona" panggil mereka kala Lay keluar dari UGD.

"Sehun selamat berkat obat penawar yang dia minum. Kesalahan hanya pada menghabiskan semua makanan sehingga efeknya masih berada dan hampir membuatnya semakin parah" jelas Lay yang keluar dengan wajah lelah.

"separah itu?" Tanya Seung Wo.

"ne, kepala Kim. Zat yang terkandung dalam racun memicu asam lambung Sehun dan hampir saja lambungnya berlubang karena Sehun mempunyai maag akut. Oleh karena itu Sehun akan berada dalam pantauan kami selama 2 hari. Sebisa mungkin hindari undangan makan malan direstoran atau sebagainya. Akan lebih baik undangan makan malam diganti dengan makanan yang dimasak rumahan saja." Jelas Lay lagi. "Sehun sudah ada dikamar rawat. Asal jangan berisik kalian boleh menjenguknya dan tolong beritahu keluarga Sehun karena aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun karena Sehun masih dalam kondisi yang belum stabil" tambah Lay

"gamsahamnida" ucap mereka yang bergegas keruang rawat Sehun.

.

.

"kepala Kim apa yang terjadi dengan Hunnie?" Tanya Luhan yang datang dengan wajah khawatir dan juga air mata.

"maafkan saya Luhan-ssi ini karena tugas yang saya berikan kepada Sehun sehingga membuat Sehun dalam bahaya" jawab Seung Wo.

"gwaenchana. Tetapi bagaimana kondisi Hunnie?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"keadaanya lumayan buruk tapi sekarang sudah membaik dan besok mungkin baru sadar." Jawab Seung Wo, "dimana orang tua anda?" Tanya Seung Wo.

"appa dan eomma sedang di Luar Negeri. Dan tolong jangan beritahukan ini pada mereka, saya yang akan bertanggung jawab. Ini adalah impian Sehun jadi saya harap anda mau mengerti" ucap Luhan.

"baik. Saya akan meminta anak buah saya untuk berjaga disini" ucap Seung Wo.

"gamsahamnida kepala Kim" ucap Luhan yang langsung masuk ke ruangan Sehun.

"Luhan" pekik mereka.

"oppa" jawab Luhan.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir oppa. Sejak pagi tadi perasaan ku tidak enak. Aku ingin menghubungi Sehun tetapi Sehun tidak mengijinkan ku menghubunginya karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada ku atau appa dan eomma jika ada orang selain Tim Alfa dan Kepala Kim yang mengetahui hubungan kami. Aku heran dengan Hunnie yang bodoh ini hiks" isak Luhan yang sudah ditahan sedari tadi.

"ssh tenang Lu jangan menangis. Kau tahu kan Sehun itu keras kepala. Kau juga tahu kenapa pekerjaan ini menjadi impiannya jadi dukung saja Sehun yang bodoh itu dan berhentilah menangis, arrachi?" ucap Kai yang langsung membawa Luhan dalam dekapannya.

"hiks jika aku tidak diculik hiks dan disanderan waktu itu hiks Sehun tidak hiks akan seperti hiks ini Kai-ah" isak Luhan.

"hey uljima Xiaolu uljima kau bisa mengganggu Sehun kalau menangis" ucap Kai sambil mengelus surai panjang nan lurus milik Luhan.

"iya Lu, kau jangan menangis ne. kau tahu kan Sehun sensitive dengan suara sekecil apapun" ucap Tao yang ikut menenangkan rusa kecil mereka itu.

"eungh.." lenguh Sehun membuat semua mata beralih pada Sehun.

"aigoo" gumam mereka.

"Hunnie" lirih Luhan dengan suara bergetar

"Hannie" lirih Sehun yang terkejut melihat saudara kembarnya itu ada disini.

"Hunnie ken-"

"kenapa Hannie disini? Disini berbahaya dan kalian kenapa kalian membiarkan Luhan kesini? Astaga kajja kita pulang" ucap Sehun dengan nada khawatir membuat mereka menghela nafas berat.

"Hunnie buk-"

"Hannie dengar. Pekerjaan Hunnie ini berbahaya jadi tolong Hannie mengerti. Hunnie tidak ingin kejadian sewaktu kita kecil terulang. Hunnie cukup terpukul saat Hannie menghilang dan sekarang Hunnie tidak mau hal itu terjadi mengingat Hunnie bekerja dibidang yang tarafnya internasional" ucap Sehun yang berusaha duduk dibantu Chanyeol.

"hiks Hunnie jahat hiks hiks Hannie mengkhawatirkan Hunnie hiks hiks" tangis Luhan kembali pecah membuat Sehun nekat melepas infus dan membawa kembarannya itu dalam pelukan hangat.

"Hunnie hanya tidak ingin Hannie appa dan eomma terluka atau terjadi sesuatu terutama Hannie. Hunnie sayang Hannie dan tidak ingin Hannie terluka. Hunnie rela melakukan apapun untuk Hannie asal Hannie senang dan bahagia. Hunnie akan selalu jadi orang yang melindungi Hannie agar Hannie tidak seperti dulu bahkan nyawa Hunnie tidak lebih penting dari nyawa Hannie. Jadi apapun yang terjadi pada Hunnie cukup percaya saja jika Hunnie ini kuat dan baik-baik saja. Arrachi?" ucap Sehun panjang lebar.

"Hunnie janji tidak akan meninggal Hannie?" Tanya Luhan dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Hunnie tidak akan meninggalkan Hannie sampai Hannie mendapat pendamping hidup yang baik dan bisa melindungi Hannie dengan nyawanya" jawab Sehun mantap.

"Hannie sayang Hunnie" ucap Luhan riang.

"nado Hannie" balas Sehun.

"oke cukup lovey doveynya, Sehun silahkan istirahat, Kai akan mengantar Luhan pulang" ucap Suho.

"shireo!" jawab Sehun.

"Hunnie harus dirawat. Hunnie sedang sakit jadi Hunnie dirawat ne. nanti Hannie belikan banyak bubble tea ice cream permen kapas untuk Hunnie, eotte?" tawar Luhan.

"yakso?" Tanya Sehun yang ragu akan tawaran Luhan.

"yakso" jawab Luhan sambil mengaitkan kelingking mereka.

"aigoo Wu Sister Complex" gumam para namja disana.

.

.

"selamat pagi Kris-ssi. Anda pasti sudah tahu siapa saya. Untuk sementara ini saya menggantikan Ketua Tim menjadi asisten anda untuk hari ini dan besok. Ketua tim sedang menjalani tugas mendadak dari Kepala Departemen, harap memangluminya" jelas Chanyeol.

"jinjjayo? Kenapa Sehun tidak membalas pesan dan telpon ku? Apa sesibuk itu?" Tanya Kris.

"begitulah Kris-ssi, sebagai Ketua Tim Alfa dengan julukan over perfeksionis, Ketua Tim akan langsung turun tangan dan semua akan beres seketika" jawab Chanyeol.

"hahh.. aku merindukannya Yeol. Perasaan ku tidak enak sejak semalam" ucap Kris saat mereka berada dalam perjalanan menuju Wu Corp.

'ikatan batin? Bahkan selain dengan Luhan?' batin Chanyeol mendengar penuturan Kris.

"anda fokus saja pada rapat hari ini, Ketua Tim akan menghubungi anda jika jadwalnya kosong" ucap Chanyeol.

Dua hari tanpa Sehun membuat Kris kacau balau dan pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Sehun, karena Sehun juga tidak membalas dan menjawab telepon darinya. Kris menjadi sosok yang lebih dingin dan terkadang sedikit uring-uringan dirumah mengingat Sehun yang menghilang tanpa kabar.

Pagi ini seharusnya Sehun sudah mulai bertugas bersamanya, namun yang didapat lagi-lagi Chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang kadang membuat Kris malas menatapnya.

"annyeong Kris-ssi sudah saatnya makan siang" ucap seseorang yang suara merdunya langsung dikenali oleh Kris.

"Sehun" pekik Kris yang langsung memeluk Sehun erat.

"K-Kris se-sak" ucap Sehun yang sulit bernafas.

"bogoshippo jeongmal bogoshippo Princess" ucap Kris yang menatap lekat Sehun yang menurut Kris semakin menawan itu.

"nado Kris. Sekarang kita makan ne" ucap Sehun.

"Sehun kau merindukanku juga? Dan ini masakan mu?" Tanya Kris antusias yang hanya dijawab anggukan malu dari Sehun yang terus menunduk.

"jadi kita bisa menjadi pasangan?" Tanya Kris dengan nada yang sama.

"tapi Kris pekerjaan ku berbahaya apa kau bisa menyembunyikan ini sementara waktu?" Tanya Sehun berhati-hati.

"apapun untuk may Princess Hunnie dan aku hanya akan memberitahukan eomma dan appa" ucap Kris.

"aah dan juga anggota tim mu itu juga daddy" tambah Kris.

"arra cha makanlah, Chanyeol bilang kau kacau 2 hari ini dan mengabaikan makan mu. Kau harus makan teratur Kris pekerjaan mu banyak" ucap Sehun.

"gwaenchana. Kau disini sekarang dan aku tenang. Aku tidak bisa jika tidak ada kau Sehun. Kau tahu itu" jawab Kris.

"nado. Tapi hiduplah yang benar jika suatu saat aku tidak ada Kris. Kau tahu pekerjaan ku ini mempunyai resiko tinggi jadi aku harap kau mengerti" ucap Sehun merasa bersalah.

"aku akan mengerti asal kau baik-bauk saja dan tidak melakukan hal bodoh Sehun." Ucap Kris.

.

.

TBC

HELLO SEMUA~ chaa bagaimana pendapat kalian? Kalo aku sih ~ suka wkwk karena aku emang suka ff apapun yang ukenya Sehun. Kalian bisa meninggalkan pendapat kalian di kolom REVIEW~

Ada sedikit pengumunan dari aku,

Hmm begini, sebenernya aku juga berat minta maaf sebelumnya. Sepertinya ff aku yang Oh My Presdir itu akan ketunda lama. Alasannya klasik sih, aku belum dapet feel untuk bikin ff itu. Tapi aku sendiri lagi merencanakan untuk buat FF lain sebagai gantinya. Disini aku hanya mau memVOTE saja, kalian mau KaiHun atau ChanHun? Jangan KrisHun dulu. Aku belum dpt feel karna suka baper kalo liat Kris, bawaanya pengen nyeret dia balik ke Exo biar ada moment KrisHun. namun apa daya aku?

Oke sekian ~

RnR Please ~

RnR


	4. Chapter 4

**Agent In Love**

 **Author : exolweareone9400**

 **Editor : exobabyyhun**

 **Cast : Wu Yi Fan aka Kris , Oh sehun , Exo member , etc.**

 **Warning : GS/TYPO**

 **Summary:**

Oh Sehun seorang yeoja yang merupakan ketua tim Alfa dari NIS yang di tugaskan menjaga pewaris tunggal Wu Corp, Kris Wu. Namun Sehun justru terjebak dalam cinta yang rumit dengan Kris yang sudah di jodohkan dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri, Oh Luhan. Mampukah Sehun melewati rintangan yang menghadangnya?.

-oOo-

.

.

-Chapter 3-

.

.

"kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Sehun.

"ne Ketua Tim kami siap" jawab anggota tim termasuk Kai Chanyeol Suho dan Tao.

"ini akhir tugas kita, kita sudah tahu targetnya jadi bersiap pada posisi masing, tunggu aba-aba ku. Kita lakukan seperti biasa. Dan ingat minimalisir luka atau cedera tubuh" ucap Sehun lagi.

"harusnya itu Ketua Tim. Disini Ketua Tim yang sering terluka karena kami" ucap salah seorang anggota timnya.

"sudah kajja kita berangkat" ucap Seung Wo.

Hari ini merupakan hari pelantikan Kris menjadi pemimpin Wu Corp yang hanya dihadiri oleh pemegang saham dan beberapa pejabat penting. Dan hari ini juga sebuah ancaman yang ada selama seminggu ini akan menemui puncaknya, untuk itu mereka sudah melakukan penyelidikan dan sebagainya untuk hari ini.

.

.

Balairoom Wu Corp pukul 09.00

Suasana cukup tenang mengingat sebentar lagi acara dimulai. Sehun sudah bersiap disamping Kris dengan rok span dan blazer putih dengan bagian dalam berwarna hitam, dan fantofel hitam miliknya. Sedang Kris memaka setelan jam abu dan bagian dalam hem hitam. Sehun dapat melihat salah satu yang hadir adalah appanya dan itu sedikit mengganggu konsentrasi Sehun. Selama acara berlangsung Sehun mencoba mengirim kode untuk pengecekan makanan dan sebagainya yang aman sampai saat ujung acara yang dibuat bebas.

Sehun selalu berada disamping Kris untuk menyapa beberapa tamu penting dan juga bersapa dengan appanya Oh Siwon yang memang mereka memasang acting untuk tidak saling kenal. Bahkan papa dan mama Kris juga diwanti untuk tidak saling kenal akrab. Mereka sedikit berbincang sebelum sebuah ledakan kecil yang berasal dari salah satu speaker di depan podium mengalihkan acara mereka. Dengan sigap Sehun memberi kode pada Chanyeol untuk aba-aba yang lain yang menyamar sebagai pelayan dan penjaga.

"tuan nyonya harap lewat sini" ucap Sehun yang kini membawa keluarga Wu dan appanya sendiri.

"Seh-"

"harap ikuti saya. Anda sekalian akan aman, sebuah van sudah menunggu untuk membawa anda ke NIS" ucap Sehun.

"Suho, Tao. kami berada dibelakang panggung" ucap Sehun dengan alat komunikasi yang terhubung dengan semua anggotanya. Beberapa menit kemudian Suho dan Tao bergabung dengan Sehun.

"Kepala Kim tolong siapkan vannya" ucap Sehun yang dilakukan dengan cara yang sama.

"kalian semua dengarkan aku. Jangan bertindak ceroboh. Usahakan semua tamu undangan aman diluar gedung. Jangan ada yang terluka dan jangan memaksakan diri. Kai dan Chanyeol sementara ini kami serahkan semua pada mu" Ucap Sehun setelahnya.

"Suho dan Tao kalian bawa mereka ke Van di basement, aku ada dibelakang kalian. Ingat kalian harus waspada" ucap Sehun.

"Sehun"

"Kris ini bukan saatnya Tanya jawab" bentak Sehun yang sudah berkonsentrasi penuh.

"Suho-ya jika kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan kita harus ubah jalur" ucap Sehun.

"ini jalur paling aman Sehun" jawab Suho. Sambungan alat komunikasi memudahkan mereka berbicara.

DOORR DOORR

"shit! Aku rasa mereka menyewa bodyguard ahli" umpat Tao.

"focus Tao" ucap Sehun.

DOORR DOORR DOORR

"Suho! Tao! tukar posisi" ucap Sehun dan kini Sehun berada di depan dengan dua pistol sedang Suho dan Tao membawa masing-masing dengan pistol berada dibelakang

Baku tembak terjadi sampai mereka tertahan di basement sementara waktu sampai Chanyeol dan Kai ikut bergabung setelah menyelesaikan yang didalam.

"hahh.. benar-benar merepotkan. Apa anda tidak lelah Il Guk-ssi" ucap Sehun yang berdiri didepan berhadapan dengan orang yang sudah dicurigai Sehun sejak kejadian makan malam itu

"aa jadi kau selamat eoh? Bukankah kau memakan habis racun yang ada dimakanan Kris?" Tanya Il Guk dengan smirknya dan sontak hal tersebut membuat 4 orang yang berada ditengah terbelalak kaget dan menampilkan aura yang bermacam-macam yang jelas mereka marah karena Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang insiden itu terutama bagi Kris.

"cih hanya racun seperti itu tidak bisa membunuh ku Tuan Seo. Jadi maafkan aku karena mengecewakan mu" jawab Sehun enteng.

"jadi Sehun bisa kita mulai ke intinya?" Tanya Kai yang sudah tidak sabar.

"tenang Kai, yang ada dihadapan kita hanya seseorang yang haus kekuasaan dan kita tidak termasuk didalamnya" jawab Sehun yang seketika memancing emosi Il Guk.

"serang mereka" ucap Il Guk membuat Kai Chanyeol Suho dan Tao berada dalam posisi siaga sedang Sehun sedikit bersantai mengingat Seung Wo yang sudah siap di tempatnya.

DOORR DOORR DOORRR

Suara desing peluru memenuhi dan tembakan saling bersautan didalam basement itu, kaca2 mobil yang bertebaran akibat peluru yang mengenai mereka pun menjadi salah satu kesulitan mereka.

"AKH.." ringis Suho yang terkena pecahan kaca di lengannya.

"shit! Neo!" geram Sehun yang dengan brutal namun terkontrol dan focus menembaki orang-orang dihadapannya.

"ash.." desisnya yang merasa sebuah peluru mengenai luka yang didapatnya seminggu yang lalu diawal misi

DOORR DOORR

"daddy sekarang" ucap Sehun dan beberapa detik kemudian sebuah van menyalakan lampu terang dan bergerak menabrak apapun yang ada dihadapannya dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Sehun.

"palli kalian masuklah. Suho, Tao dan Kai kalian ikut dengan daddy" ucap Sehun yang langsung diangguki 3 namja itu.

"Yeol, bersiap pada santapan kita" ucap Sehun membuat Sehun bersmirk yang menurut Kris sangat menyeramkan melebihi Kai dan Tao.

Kini van itu menjauh dan Sehun juga Chanyeol berhadap dengan Seo Il Guk dan beberapa bodyguardnya yang kekar.

"mari kita mulai. Waktu ku tidak banyak" ucap Sehun yang kemudian menyerang dua bodyguard Il Guk dan kini baku hantam dan tembakan pun memenuhi ruangan yang sunyi itu.

"menyerahlah Tuan Seo" ucap Chanyeol yang mendekat kea rah Seo Il Guk.

"Yeol! Aksh! Shit!" erang Sehun yang dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan malah terkena tusukan dari namja lebih dari setengah abad itu.

"Sehun/ Ketua Tim" pekik Chanyeol dan beberapa anggota Sehun terkejut melihat Sehun yang tertusuk. Mereka menembak Il Guk begitu melihat Sehun luruh bersandar pada sebuah mobil disampingnya dengan memegangi sisi perut yang lain.

"astaga Sehun" pekik Chanyeol panic kala mengecek Sehun yang lukanya lebih parah dari luka yang dilihatnya melainkan terdapat juga luka tembakan dibekas luka Sehun seminggu yang lalu.

"Yeol-ja-ngan-be-ri-ta-hu-yang-la-in" ucap Sehun terbata sebelum semuanya gelap yang dirasa Sehun.

"Se-Sehun irreona" ucap Chanyeol panic sambil menepuk pipi Sehun pelan.

"hyung bawa ke rumah sakit" teriak salah seorang anggota tim dan dengan itu Chanyeol mengambil kesadarannya dan membawa Sehun ala bridal menuju SIH tempat Lay bekerja. Disana Sehun langsung ditangani oleh Lay dan beberapa perawat ke meja operasi. Chanyeol sudah menghubungi yang lain untuk tidak memberitahukan tentang Sehun pada siapapun termasuk Kepada Departemen Kim dan hanya anggota tim Alfa yang tahu. Waktu berjalan lambat untuk Chanyeol, dirinya merutukikebodohannya yang lengah dan membuat Sehun berada dimeja operasi, namun Chanyeol juga merutuki Sehun yang menyembunyikan luka tembak diperutnya.

.

.

NIS

"ini sudah 1 jam dan belum ada kabar dari Sehun dan Chanyeol" ucap Seung Wo dengan nada dan wajah frustasi, " bahkan anggota yang lain sudah kembali" tambahnya lagi yang kini tampak panik.

"maafkan kami daddy, sebenarnya Sehun mengirim pesan kami, bahkan dirinya akan mencari beberapa bukti di rumah Seo Il Guk karena sepertinya dia bekerja sama dengan orang luar Korea" ucap Suho yang bisa dikatakan berbohong untuk dua dongsaengnya itu.

"apa benar Il Guk bekerja sama dengan orang luar?" Tanya tuan Wu.

"ada dugaan seperti tuan Wu. Maka dari itu Sehun dan Chanyeol menyelinap ke rumah Seo Il Guk untuk mencari datanya" ucap Suho.

"ada baiknya anda mengistirahatkan diri karena kejadian mendadak ini. Akan kami hubungi jika ada sesuatu yang janggal. Nyonya Wu anda terlihat pucat" saran Kai.

"Sehun" lirih nyonya Wu yang secara kasat mata membuat 3 namja itu menegang, "apa yeoja itu baik-baik saja?" Tanya nyonya Wu

"anda tenang saja nyonya Wu, ketua tim kami sangat gesit dan perhitungan jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir" jawab Suho.

"benar apa kata anak saya, sebaiknya tuan dan nyonya kembali ke kediaman dan diantar oleh mereka untuk beristirahat. Akan kami beri pemberitahuan jika ada sesuatu yang janggal dan jangan khawatirkan anggota kami karena mereka sangat terlatih khususnya Tim Alfa yang diketuai oleh Sehun" ucap Seung Wo.

"aku percaya perkataan mu, Kepala Kim. Harap jangan menghilangkan kepercayaan saya" ucap Siwon yang membuat 3 namja meneguk ludahnya pahit.

'Sehunnie' jerit 3 namja itu dalam hati.

"mari kami antar" ucap Kai berusaha untuk tenang.

"apa pekerjaan kalian selalu seperti ini?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada intimidasi yang jelas 3 namja itu menjerit dalam hati.

"ini merupakan resiko pekerjaan kami sebagai Tim Alfa khusus di Departemen Kemanan Negara dan Teroris Tuan Oh. Kami melakukan ini tidak hanya mengemban tugas Negara tetapi juga untuk melindungi orang2 yang kami sayangi" jawab Suho dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"dan sepertinya tadi saya mendengar tentang racun, apa yang terjadi?" kali ini tuan Wu bertanya.

"ah sebenarnya itu kesalahan kami yang kurang meneliti makanan sehingga tidak mengetahui jika dalam makanan yang dipesan untuk Kris-ssi diberi racun, tetapi untung saja hal yang buruk tidak terjadi" jawab Suho takut.

"hal buruk tidak terjadi?" kali ini penekanan oleh mereka membuat 3 namja mengerang frustasi.

"setiap dari kami mendapat pil anti racun yang termasuk salah satu perlengkapan wajib yang dibawa dan dengan pelatihan ketajaman semua indera kami yang membantu menghindarkan hal-hal buruk seperti keracunan" jelas Suho.

"aa seperti itu" ucap mereka lega dibarengi dengan nafas lega dari ketiganya.

Akhir perjalanan diisi dengan keheningan sampai akhirnya mereka mengantar orang-orang penting tersebut.

"astaga Sehun... Chanyeol... aku bisa gila karena kalian" jerit Suho dengan aura kelam membuat Kai dan Tao yang duduk didepan bergidik ngeri.

"Kai lebih cepat menyetirnya!" teriak Suho yang langsung ditanggapi Kai yang menginjak pedal gas kuat membuat Tao terkejut dan reflex mengeratkan sabuk pengamannya sambil bergumam doa.

.

.

SIH

Sehun baru saja dipindahkan keruang rawat 15 menit yang lalu dan selama itu Chanyeol terus menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menatap satu-satunya yeoja di tim inti, ketuanya, dongsaeng dan maknae di tim Alfa itu dengan rasa bersalah yang teramat sangat.

"Chan- astaga apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun? Kenapa ada transfusi darah?" Tanya Suho panik.

" tenang hyung" ucap Kai dan Tao.

"yak! Bagaimana aku bias tenang?! Aku sudah berbohong pada orang tua Sehun, Kris dan mertuanya astaga" ucap Suho yang masih terbawa emosi paniknya.

"hyung mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae" lirih Chanyeol dengan nada bergetar.

"Chanyeol hyung tenang ne, sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi sampai Sehun seperti itu" ucap Tao dan Chanyeol pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi sampai Sehun masuk ruang operasi dan diberi tranfusi darah.

"seharusnya tadi kita tidak meninggalkan kalian" lirih Suho yang kini menggenggam tangan Sehun yang bebas.

"hyung tenangkan pikiran mu. Ini resiko yang kita hadapi dan juga resiko Sehun sebagai Ketua Tim Alfa" ucap Tao sambil mengelus punggung Suho.

"aku akan meminta daddy untuk menggantikan Sehun sebagai Ketua Tim Alfa" ucap Kai.

"tidak semudah itu Kai. Sehun yang paling unggul dari semua anggota dan bahkan kedepannya Sehun sudah menjadi kandidat sebagai pengganti Daddy" Lirih Suho.

"hyung tapikan ini membahayakan Sehun. Dia yang lebih sering terluka karena tindak ceroboh kita" protes Chanyeol.

"satu-satunya cara kita harus berlatih keras untuk menggantikan Sehun melindungi kita semua. Kita harus bisa mengimbangi Sehun, berusaha fokus pada lawan itu yang terpenting. Kita tidak boleh lengah dan terpancing emosi lawan" Ucap Suho.

"sebaiknya kau mandi Chanyeol hyung, baju mu penuh darah dan wajah mu tampak kacau. Suho hyung kau juga setelah ini mandi untuk menenangkan pikiran mu. Kita bergantian menjaga disini" ucap Tao.

.

.

Esoknya.

"eungh…" lenguh Sehun yang telah tersadar dari pengaruh obat.

"Sehun" panggil beberapa namja dan seorang yeoja disana, Sehun mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya.

"dimana?" lirih Sehun bertanya.

"akhirnya kau terbangun juga. Ini dirumah sakit" seru mereka senang.

"berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanya Sehun lemah.

"2 hari Sehun dan ini rekor terlama mu" jawab Lay.

"MW-AWW" ringis Sehun saat terkejut dan akan bangun, namun sakit diperutnya membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"yak! Jangan banyak bergerak! Kau tahu jahitan diperut mu itu melebihi wanita yang melahirkan caesar" omel Lay.

"bagaimana dengan Kris? Appa, eomma dan daddy?" Tanya Sehun sambil menahan ringisannya. "Chanyeol gwaenchana?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Sehun perhatikan dirimu sendiri untuk saat ini. Mereka semua baik-baik saja yang perlu dikhawatirkan sekarang adalah luka mu" Ucap Suho.

"nan gwaenchana Suho-ya." Jawab Sehun. "eonnie, bisakah aku pulang sekarang? Dua hari aku tidak memberi kabar dan pasti appa dan eomma juga Luhan dan daddy cemas" pinta Sehun dengan puppy eyesnya.

"jadi kau mengira aku tidak cemas Sehun?" sebuah suara baritone yang sangat dikenal Sehun menyeruak diantara perbincangan mereka yang otomatis membuat Sehun menegang dan mendeath glare 4 namja disana.

"apa kau mencoba menyembunyi hal ini dari ku Sehun?" Tanya suara itu yang kemudian mendekati ranjang Sehun.

"K-Kris kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Sehun gugup.

"kau pikir aku tidak tahu jika terjadi sesuatu dengan mu Sehun? Aku akan cepat mempelajari tingkah lau sikap dan sifat juga kebiasaan orang yang menjadi yeojachinggu ku. Jadi, sekali lagi aku Tanya kenapa kau melarang Sehun memberitahukan ini pada kami?" ucap Kris kali ini penuh penekanan dan emosi.

"ge, tenanglah Sehun baru saja sadar" ucap Tao membuat Kris menghela nafas berat.

"mi-mianhae aku hanya tidak ingin kalian khawatir dan lagi tolong jangan katakana hal ini pada appa dan eomma juga daddy dan Tuan Oh atau siapapun yang tahu tentang kejadian kemarin. Jebal.. aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir" mohon Sehun panik.

"hahh.. sampai kapan kau seperti ini Sehun?" Tanya Kris dengan tatapan sendu dan Sehun membencinya.

"mianhae Kris" lirih Sehun yang kini hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil memilin selimut rumah sakit yang dikenakannya.

GREP

"jangan ulangi lagi Sehun. Kau tahu melihat mu tidak tertidur selama 2 hari ini membuat ku kacau Sehun. Aku seakan kehilangan dunia ku, oksigen untuk ku bernafas dan poros hidup ku. Aku tahu kau belum bisa berjanji untuk selalu bisa menjaga diri dari bahaya tetapi sebisa mungkin beritahu aku jika sesuatu terjadi pada mu. Dan aku mohon jangan tertidur seperti dua hari ini Sehun. Melihat mu terbaring dengan mata tertutup diranjang pesakitan membuat ku takut kehilngan mu Sehun, aku takut kau meninggalkan ku dan aku takut kau tidak membuka mata lagi. Aku mohon Sehun sekali ini berjanji kalau aku bisa percaya kau akan selalu baik-baik saja dan beritahu aku jika terjadi sesuatu apapun itu." Ucap Kris panjang lebar membuat mereka semua tertegun sekaligus lega karena ada sosok yang bisa mendampingi Sehun

"ne Kris, sebisa mungkin aku menepatinya" lirih Sehun.

"Kris, aku serahkan Sehun pada mu karena aku percaya kau tidak akan mengecewakan dan menyakiti Sehun. Aku restui hubungan kalian sebagai orang tertua di Tim Alfa ini, dan kau tahu aku bisa menjadi shinigami jika kau membuat Sehun terluka bukan?" ucap Suho yang diangguki Kris dengan senyum menawannya.

.

.

Hari berganti menjadi minggu dan minggu berganti menjadi bulan serta bulan berubah menjadi tahun. Tak terasa sudah 1 tahun hubungan mereka dan tak terasa kedekatan Sehun dengan appa dan eomma Kris sudah seperti orang tua dan anaknya. Namun ada satu hal yang mereka semua tidak tahu takdir akan membawa mereka pada suatu kenyataan yang tak satupun dari mereka yang tahu.

Disebuah mansion indah dengan warna cream yang klasik dan desain yang elegan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mansion keluarga Oh, sedang berkumpul sepasang suami istri yang ternyata telah berteman lama. Mereka seperti menikmati waktu santai mereka di ruang tengah dengan tatanan teh.

"aah bagaimana dengan rencana perjodohan anak kita?" Tanya tuan Oh.

"ya itu bisa diatur dan lagi kita sudah terlalu tua untuk menjalankan perusahaan" jawab tuan Wu.

"jadi siapa calonnya?" Tanya nyonya Wu memancing.

"ah anak kami Oh Luhan namanya. Sebenarnya kami mempunyai anak kembar yang seorang lagi bernama Oh Sehun, namun dia menolak perjodohan ini, biasa anak muda" jawab nyonya Oh dan tanpa kedua orang bermarga Oh itu sadari pasangan Wu ini menegang dan saling bertukar pandang, mungkin memikirkan hal lain.

"kalian sudah tahu kan Kris anak kami hanya tunggal jadi ya mungkin memang perlu dicoba untuk mempertemukan mereka" ucap tuan Wu sedikit gugup setelah mendengar nama Sehun.

.

.

Hari yang direncanakan kedua orang tua Wu dan Oh

"annyeong haseyo Oh Luhan imnida" ucap Luhan dengan senyum manis yang membuat Kris terpaku karena wajah dan senyum Luhan mengingatkannya pada Sehun.

"K-Kris" panggil nyonya Wu pelan membuat Kris kembali kesadarannya.

"ah ne, annyeong Wu Yi Fan imnida, biasa dipanggil Kris Wu" ucap Kris dengan nada sopan namun dingin.

"aigoo anak mu sangat tampan Ga In-ah" puji nyonya Oh.

"Luhan juga sangat manis" puji nyonya Wu yang membuat Luhan merona.

"hmm maaf sebelumnya sepertinya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya" ucap Luhan menahan rona merahnya.

"jinjja? Tapi sepertinya begitu" jawab Kris dan kedua orang itu sedang berpikir, tuan dan nyonya Oh sangat senang dengan hal itu, lain halnya dengan tuan dan nyonya Wu yang harap-harap cemas.

"ah kau benben kan?" seru Luhan.

"kau Lulu?" seru Kris.

"kalian saling kenal?" Tanya para orang tua itu heran

"ne appa, ini benben yang menolong ku saat ada anak berandalan saat TK dulu" cerita Luhan.

"aa jadi yeoja yang Kris bilang Lulu itu Luhan" seru nyonya Wu.

"waah kalian memang jodoh" ucap tuan dan nyonya Oh.

Dilain pihak keluarga Wu memikirkan matang-matang perjodohan tersebut, sedang Kris benar-benar bingung memilih cinta pertamanya atau Sehun yeoja yang sangat dia cintai dan sayangi.

.

.

#malamnya

"Hunnie" seru Luhan riang kala Sehun pulang ke mansion Oh.

"Hannie" seru Sehun juga dan berakhir dengan mereka yang saling berpelukan.

"Hunnie, Hannie ingin cerita" ucap Luhan kala mereka duduk santai bersama kedua orang tuanya diruang tengah.

"Hannie bertemu dengan benben Hunnie, dan Hannie akan menikah dengan Benben" ucap Luhan riang.

"Benben yang menolong mu itu? Aigoo senangnya sudah mempunyai calon pendamping" ucap Sehun tak kalah riangnya.

"iya Hunnie, kau tahu ternyata Benben yang dimaksud Luhan itu Kris anak tunggal Wu Corp" ucap nyonya Oh.

JDERRR

Bagai tersambar petir siang itu, tubuh Sehun menegang seketika mendengar apa yang diceritakan kedua orangtuanya dan kembarannya itu. Sehun berusaha menutupi ekspresinya kala melihat orang-orang yang disayanginya itu terlihat bahagia. Sebuah senyum tulus dari Sehun dia berikan kepada Luhan sambil mengacak lembut surai madu Luhan.

"chukka Hannie" ucap Sehun lembut dengan perasaan yang tak bisa ia gambarkan.

.

.

TBC

Taraaa~ gimanaa~ seru kannn ~

Kirimkan pendapat kalian di kolom revieww~

Ada yang mau gabung di Grup LINE untuk yang suka Sehun UKE? Silahkan tulis id kalian di review atau bisa PM akuu~

RnR


	5. Chapter 5

**Agent In Love**

 **Author : exolweareone9400**

 **Editor : exobabyyhun**

 **Cast : Wu Yi Fan aka Kris , Oh sehun , Exo member , etc.**

 **Warning : GS/TYPO**

 **Summary:**

Oh Sehun seorang yeoja yang merupakan ketua tim Alfa dari NIS yang di tugaskan menjaga pewaris tunggal Wu Corp, Kris Wu. Namun Sehun justru terjebak dalam cinta yang rumit dengan Kris yang sudah di jodohkan dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri, Oh Luhan. Mampukah Sehun melewati rintangan yang menghadangnya?.

-oOo-

.

.

-Chapter 4-

.

.

"lalu kapan anak appa dan eomma yang satunya menyusul? Apa ingin appa dan eomma carikan jodoh?" goda nyonya Oh.

"eomma, tahu sendiri kan ini tidak mudah, apalagi dengan pekerjaan ku. Mungkin aku akan berjodoh dengan salah seorang dari NIS juga hehe" jawab Sehun dengan candaan.

"Sehun kau tahu appa sangat mengkhawatirkan mu setiap saat, appa harap kau berjodoh dengan orang diluar NIS" ucap tuan Oh.

"hmm Hunnie usahakan appa. Yang terpenting saat ini appa dan eomma juga Hannie agar bisa tersenyum bahagia seperti ini sudah lebih dari cukup" jawab Sehun dengan eyesmilenya.

"pesta pertunangannya 2 minggu lagi, bagaimana jika kau cuti Sehun?" Tanya nyonya Oh.

"aku akan ada untuk pengamanan acara appa eomma, kalian sudah sepakat jika aku tidak ada dalam daftar keluarga ini karena pekerjaan ku dan posisi appa" jawab Sehun.

"Sehun kali ini kau harus mengenalkan dirimu sebagai seorang Oh Sehun. Ini sudah terlalu lama untuk menyatakan keluarga Oh memiliki anak tunggal Sehun" ucap tuan Oh.

"memang seharusnya seperti itu appa. Keluarga Oh hanya mempunyai seorang putri yaitu Oh Luhan. Dan ini tidak bisa diganggu gugat appa. Ini demi kebaikan appa eomma dan Luhan." Ucap Sehun dengan mata berkaca.

"tapi kau juga anak kami Sehun! Kau juga seorang keturunan Oh" ucap sang eomma.

"apa kau tidak ingin bahagia lepas dari rasa takut dan waspada Sehun? Kami sedih melihat mu bekerja dengan tubuh mu yang terkadang terluka" lirih nyonya Oh.

"appa, eomma, Hannie dengarkan Hunnie dan ini yang terakhir Hunnie katakana pada kalian. Hunnie saat ini sudah sangat bahagia dengan melihat kalian bahagia. Melihat Hannie memiliki pendamping yang bisa menjaganya itu sudah lebih dari cukup appa, eomma, Hannie. Hunnie akan menyerahkan segalanya untuk kebahagiaan kalian terutama Hannie. Hunnie akan menyerahkan apapun termasuk nyawa Hunnie untuk kalian asal kalian tidak terluka. Jadi jangan buat Hunnie meminta lebih karena semua yang Hunnie miliki sudah lebih dari cukup mengingat pekerjaan Hunnie yang juga berhubungan dengan kekerasan dan membunuh. tolong ini permintaan terakhir Hunnie" ucap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" apapun yang Hunnie mau Hannie akan mendukung" ucap Luhan yang berakhir dengan tangis kedua anak kembar Oh itu dan isakan dari nyonya Oh.

"Sehun kau tahu, apapun yang kau lakukan kau selalu menjadi kebanggaan kami. Dan karena itu appa akan tetap mempublikasikan kau sebagai putri keluarga Oh, saudara kembar Luhan" putus tuan Oh final.

.

.

"Sehun kenapa kau ingin bertemu? Mendadak sekali dan ini sudah hampir tengah malam" Tanya Kris saat mereka duduk berdua disungai Han.

"Kris kau tahukan aku sangat mencintai mu" ucap Sehun lirih.

"nado princess" jawab Kris.

"aku ingin kita akhiri semua ini Kris" pinta Sehun sambil melepaskan sebuah cincin yang dikenakannya kepada Kris.

"w-waeyo?" Tanya Kris yang terkejut dengan permintaan Sehun.

"karena kau akan dijodohkan dengan Luhan" jawab Sehun.

"darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Kris yang mulai panik.

"Oh Luhan dan Oh Sehun. Luhan saudara kembar ku dan dia satu-satunya alasan aku masuk ke NIS. Luhan adalah alasan aku bertahan dengan menyandang nama Sehun tanpa marga. Karena kau adalah Benben cinta pertama Luhan dan Luhan bahagia jika bersamamu. Jadi kita akhiri semua sampai disini Kris" jelas Sehun.

"lalu kau bahagia? Aku bisa membatalkan pertun-"

"jika kau melakukannya maka aku akan benar-benar akan membenci mu Kris. Aku mohon padamu lupakan semua tentang kita dan jalani hidup baru mu bersama Luhan. Ini yang terbaik. Kau akan selalu dalam bahaya jika bersama ku Kris" ucap Sehun.

"jadi apa arti setahun lebih kita bersama?" Tanya Kris mencoba menahan emosinya.

"tidak ada artian apapun" jawab Sehun tegas dan seketika membuat rahang Kris benar-benar mengeras. Kris berdiri dan melempar cincin couple mereka ke kolam air mancur ditaman Sungai Han itu.

"jika itu yang kau mau, aku akan menurutinya" ucap Kris dingin sebelum meninggalkan Sehun yang tanpa Kris ketahui menangis dalam diam. 15 menit setelah Kris pergi, Sehun bergegas masuk kekolam untuk mencari cincin couple tersebut. Tidak dihiraukannya dinginnya malam dan air yang membuat tubuhnya menggigil karena tidak tahan dengan suhu dingin.

"hiks a-aku harus hiks menemukannya hiks hiks" isak Sehun yang terus mencari cincin itu bahkan sudah hampir 2 jam dan cincin itu belum juga ketemu. Sehun yang hampir putus asa dan merasa tubuhnya lelah dan menggigil itu menghentikan pencairannya dan jika dirinya tidak melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di dekatnya mungkin Sehun tidak akan menemukannya lagi.

"ketemu" seru Sehun yang kemudian mencium dan memeluk cincin tersebut sebelum kembali ke mansion.

Tak lama berselang setelah Sehun meninggalkan air mancur itu Kris datang dengan tergesa-gesa dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sehun.

"sial dimana?" umpat Kris yang terus mencari cincin yang dibuangnya tadi dan bahkan Kris tidak sadar jika dirinya menangis saat mencari cincin tersebut.

.

.

mansion Oh

"nona Sehun" pekik maid yang membukakan pintu dan melihat Sehun dengan wajah yang bertambah pucat, bibir membiru bergemeletuk, baju basah kuyup dan badan menggigil. Sontak pekikan beberapa maid setelahnya membangunkan seisi rumah pada pukul 3 pagi itu.

"hiks hiks" hanya isakan Sehun yang mereka dengar sebelum akhirnya Sehun tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

mansion Wu

"Kris apa yang terjadi?" Tanya tuan Wu saat pagi hari menemukan Kris dengan pakaian basah kuyup dan wajah pucat.

"p-paa, Sehun meninggalkan ku hiks hiks Sehun bilang hiks hiks dia melakukannya untuk hiks kebahagian Luhan hiks hiks" isak Kris yang langsung memeluk tuan Wu.

"aku membuang cincin kami hiks dan hiks aku tidak menemukannya hiks lagi hiks hiks papa kenapa hiks hiks ini sangat sakit" isaknya lagi sambil memukul dadanya dan berakhir dengan hilangnya kesadaran putra tunggal Wu itu.

Sang eomma menatapnya miris bahkan sedih dan kecewa dengan takdir untuk anaknya itu. Dan nyonya Wu tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun akan melakukan ini hanya untuk kebahagiaan saudara kembarnya. Sungguh nyonya Wu dan tuan Wu bangga terhadap Sehun, namun menyayangkan nasib mereka.

.

.

SIH

"Ji Sub/Siwon" ucap tuan Oh dan Wu berbarengan kala mereka bertemu dilorong rumah sakit.

"sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya tuan Wu.

"Sehun demam karena dini hari tadi entah apa yang dilakukannya hingga tubuhnya basah kuyup dan hanya bisa menangis sampai akhirnya pingsan" jawab tuan Oh membuat tuan Wu menegang.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya tuan Oh membuat lamunan tuan Wu buyar.

"ah hanya mengecek kesehatan saja" jawab tuan Wu.

"ah gurae jaga kesehatan ne sebentar lagi pertunangan anak kita" ucap tuan tersenyum sebelum berlalu.

"Tuhan ada apa lagi ini? Apakah mereka berjodoh?" lirih tuan Wu frustasi.

.

.

#kamar Sehun

Ceklek

"kau sudah sadar sayang?" Tanya tuan Oh saat melihat Luhan dan nyonya Oh mencoba membujuk Sehun makan.

"yeobo kau sudah pulang? Sehun sudah sadar sedari tadi tetapi sama sekali tidak mau makan" lapor nyonya Oh.

"ne appa. Hannie sudah membujuk Hunnie tetapi Hunnie tetap tidak mau, bahkan bubble tea pun tidak mempan" kini Luhan yang melapor.

"Sehunnie sayang, kau harus makan ne. sebentar lagi pertunangan Luhan dan Kris, appa tidak ingin kau sakit dan kurus dan lagi appa akan turuti semua keinginan mu. Appa janji" bujuk tuan Oh.

"sekalipun Hunnie meminta sesuatu yang tidak mungkin?" Tanya Sehun lirih.

"ne appa berjanji" jawab tuan Oh mantap.

"Hunnie akan bergabung dengan FBI dan SWAT setelah pertunangan Hannie" ucap Sehun yang membuat semuanya terkejut seketika.

"Oh Sehun! Untuk itu appa tidak mengijinkan" jawab tuan Oh sembari menahan amarah.

"jangan umumkan aku sebagai anak kalian dan saudara kembar Luhan jika begitu" ucap Sehun.

"Sehun pintalah sesuatu yang wajar jangan seperti ini. Ini pilihan yang sulit" geram tuan Oh.

"aku hanya bercanda appa. Aku tahu kita ini sama-sama keras kepala." Ucap Sehun dengan senyumnya membuat semua lega namun juga bertanya-tanya. "cukup keluarkan aku dari tempat ini hari ini saja, bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun dengan puppy eyesnya.

"yak! Dasar anak nakal. Kau harus berada disini sampai sembuh. Tidak ada bantahan, sekarang kau makan" ucap tuan Oh sambil mengacak surai marun Sehun.

"ah Hannie, Kris juga masuk rumah sakit ini dan sepertinya kamarnya 2 ruangan dari sini, kau kesana ne jenguk calon tunangan mu" ucap tuan Oh yang seketika membuat Sehun kehilangan nafsu makannya.

"jinjjayo? Kenapa bisa sama dengan Hunnie? Hmm baiklah appa, Hannie akan menjenguk Benben" ucap Luhan dengan raut khawatir.

"eomma ikut ne, sebagai calon mertua eomma juga harus perhatian pada menantu eomma" ucap nyonya Oh.

"appa kenapa appa ingin Sehun dipublikasikan? Dan kenapa appa melarang Sehun ikut serta dalam FBI dan SWAT?" Tanya Sehun

"tidak ada orang tua yang tidak ingin anaknya disembunyikan terus menerus Sehun, dan tidak ada satupun orang tua didunia yang ingin melihat anaknya selalu dalam bahaya Sehun. Appa hanya ingin kau bahagia seperti Luhan. Kau tahu setiap detik appa selalu memikirkan keselamatan mu sekalipun kau agen berbakat no. 1 sekorea dan kau diincar menjadi kandidat FBI dan SWAT appa tetap menginginkan anak appa ini bisa hidup tanpa rasa takut dan was-was" jawab Siwon.

"appa mungkin saat ini appa belum mengerti, mungkin suatu saat appa akan mengerti kenapa Sehun memilih jalan ini. Bukan lagi karena penculikan Luhan appa, tetapi ini impian Sehun dan tidak semua orang bisa dipercaya appa, Sehun yakin bahkan orang terdekat dan terpercaya pun bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ketahui appa. Jadi Sehun mohon sekali ini saja appa mengerti, Sehun janji ini yang terakhir appa, Sehun hanya meminta appa tetap seperti ini saja "

"Sehun mohon sekali ini saja appa.. Oh Luhan merupakan anak tunggal keluarga Oh yg akan menjadi tunangan dari Wu Yi Fan yang juga anak tunggal keluarga Wu.. appa anggap saja ini permintaan terakhir Sehun.. Sehun akan menolak penawaran dari Amerika jika appa memenuhi permintaan Sehun ini hiks Sehun mohon appa hiks hiks" isakan Sehun yang sudah ditahan sejak tadi akhirnya pecah juga, seketika Siwon sadar jika ada hal berat yang ditanggung putrinya ini, hal yang belum bisa Sehun ceritakan padanya.

"Berjanjilah pada appa jika kau akan baik-baik saja dan segeralah menemukan orang yang tepat seperti Kris" jawab Tuan Oh membuat Sehun menghapus air matanya dan memeluk tubuh tegap appanya.

Ceklek

"Oops apa kami mengganggu?" Tanya Luhan yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangan Sehun. Namun sepertinya bukan hanya Luhan yg datang melainkan keluarga Wu bahkan Kris datang dengan menyeret tiang penyangga infus.

"Aah Ji Sub, Ga In Kris" ucap tuan Oh terkejut.

"Sehun annyeong.. bagaimana keadaan mu sayang? Dimana yang sakit hem? Kalian berdua ini sama saja ckck" omel nyonya Wu yang tidak sadar akan situasi.

"Saya baik-baik saja ahjuma" lirih Sehun yang seketika menyadarkan nyonya Wu tentang apa yang diucapkannya tadi.

"Waah kalian sudah akrab" seru nyonya Oh mengabaikan rasa penasarannya

"Ne eomma karena tugas Sehun tahun lalu" jawab Sehun dengan senyum yg dipaksakan menurut keluarga Wu yg tahu sebenarnya.

"Ah iya kami hampir lupa tentang hal itu" ucap tuan Oh.

"Ne, sayangnya kami baru tahu jika Sehun adalah anak mu, Siwon. Saudara kembar Luhan" ucap tuan Wo dengan nada lirih.

"Yaa itu karena sejak Sehun masuk pelatihan dan malah menjadi agen khusus NIS Sehun melarang kami mempublikasikan dirinya. bahkan rencana kami mempublikasikan Sehun saat pertunangan Kris dan Luhan harus ditunda karena anak ini mengancam akan menerima tawaran Amerika menjadi agen khusus FBI dan SWAT" ujar tuan Oh dengan nada dibuat-buat dan hal itu membuat keluarga Wu menatap Sehun penuh penjelasan terutama Kris yg menatap Sehun tajam namun tersirat akan luka.

"Jadi bisa aku tahu alasan mu masuk rumah sakit Oh Sehun?" Kini Kris bertanya dengan nada dingin dan penuh penekanan membuat Sehun kelabakan ingin menjawab.

"Kau tahu Benben Hunnie pulang sekitar pukul 3 pagi dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan hanya bisa menangis. Sehun itu tidak tahan cuaca dingin dan pasti akan demam walau hanya terkena angin malam sebentar. Hannie heran kenapa Hunnie jadi agen khusus padahal fisiknya tidak tahan cuaca dingin dan mudah sakit" jawab Luhan membuat Sehun hanya menunduk sambil meremas selimutnya sedang Kris memandang Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Luhan duduk disini" pinta Sehun dengan nada serius membuat Luhan takut karena ucapannya tadi menyinggung Sehun.

"Hannie dengar Hunnie, sekalipun Hunnie tidak tahan dingin tetapi Hunnie berjuang untuk menjadi seperti sekarang demi Hannie. Bisa melindungi Hannie appa eomma dan orang-orang yg Hunnie sayang. Hannie tidak perlu tahu bagaimana Hunnie disana dan jangan pernah membayangan apapun tentang Hunnie selama pelatihan karena Hunnie melakukan ini semua untuk Hannie. Asalkan Hannie aman dan bahagia apapun Hunnie berikan sekalipun nyawa. Hannie mengertikan?" Jelas Sehun. dengan lembut bahkan hal itu membuat nyonya Wu menitihkan air matanya namun segera dihapus dan Kris juga tuan Wu memandang Sehun sendu.

"Lalu bagaimana jika kalian menyukai orang yg sama, apa kau juga akan memberikannya pada Lulu, Oh Sehun?" Tanya Kris tajam.

"Ne akan aku berikan pada Luhan, asalkan orang itu bisa menjaga Luhan dengan baik. Bukankah sudah aku bilang jika apapun akan aku berikan untuk Luhan asal saudara ku ini bahagia dan aman" jawab Sehun mantap.

"Bagaimana dengan kebahagiaan mu sendiri? Apa itu tidak egois? Bagaimana jika orang itu tidak mencintai Luhan? Kau bisa menyakiti keduanya" sergah Kris yg mendadak suasana menjadi tegang.

"Ya aku memang orang yang egois Kris karena aku bahagia jika melihat Luhan bahagia. Menurut ku ini sudah lebih dari cukup selama aku hidup aku selalu mendapatkan kebahagiaan ku dari keluarga ku jadi aku tidak meminta yg lebih. Aku yakin orang itu juga akan mencintai Luhan" jawab Sehun. "dan lagi jika aku tidak ada akan memudahkan segalanya. Maka dari itu aku meminta appa tidak mempublikasikan ku sampai saat ini. Dalam black market harga ku sampai tak terhingga Kris. Mereka mengincar nyawa ku dengan harga tinggi karena semua buruan ku selalu berakhir dengan eksekusi mati" tambah Sehun.

"Yak! Hunnie jangan berkata seperti itu Hannie takut" ucap Luhan yang tak suka ucapan Sehun.

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi putri tunggal Hannie. Tapi kau tidak akan sendiri, ada Kris dan anak-anak lucu kalian nanti. Jadi ingat janji kita yg akan selalu bahagia apapun yg terjadi nanti." Jawab Sehun.

Ceklek

"Se- apa kami mengganggu?" Tanya Chanyeol yg membuka pintu ruangan Sehun.

"Ah aniya~. Kau mau menjenguk Sehun?" Tanya nyonya Oh.

"Ne kami ingin menjenguk Ketua" jawab Chanyeol.

"Kalian bolos latihan? Apa mungkin ada pekerjaan?" Tanya Sehun mengalihkan suasanya.

"Kau ini benar-benar apa tidak bosan bolak balik ke rumah sakit? Disini bau obat dan tidak bisa bergerak bebas ckck" Omel Tao.

"Jadi Tao seberapa sering anak ini masuk rumah sakit?" Tanya tuan Oh dengan smirknya.

"Sangat sering samchon. Sehun itu kalau tidak demam karena kedinginan ya terluka saat misi atau latihan walau hampir 90% iuj kesalahan anggota lain terutama pemula. Sehun tidak akan membiarkan anggotnya terluka dan malah menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai tameng. Dan rekor paling parah setahun lalu saat penyerangan Seo Il Guk, Sehun bahkan tidak sadar selama 2 hari karena melindungi Chanyeol hyung, begitu sadar malah merengek minta pulang. Tao heran kenapa Sehun menjadi Ketua Tim Alfa dan parahnya agen no.1 diKorea yang diincar Amerika untuk menjadi agen mereka. Bahkan harga Sehun dipasar gelap sampai tak terhingga" jelas Tao panjang lebar membuat aura diruangan Sehun menjadi horor dan parahnya 3 namja yang datang itu tidak sadar akan situasi.

"Hmm.. sepertinya kau memang agen yang terlatih Oh Sehun. Bisa jelaskan luka apa saja yang membuat mu keluar masuk rumah sakit?" Tanya tuan Oh dan Wu berbarengan.

"Hanya luka kecil appa " jawab Sehun yang gugup tanpa sadar memanggil tuan Wu appa.

"appa?" Tanya tuan dan nyonya Oh juga Luhan

"Ah mianhamnida karena saat misi Sehun memanggil ahjussi dan ahjuma appa dan eomma" ucap Sehun setengah gelagapan.

"Apa kau pernah tertarik pada Kris?" Tanya Luhan yg sepertinya sedikit curiga. Heol. Itu satu yang lalu.

"Aniya/ne" jawab Sehun dan Kris bersamaan namun dengan jawaban yg berbeda yang membuat semuanya menegang.

"jinjjayo? Aah siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan Sehun. Badan tinggi semampai, lekuk S wajah manis dan rambut maroonnya juga otaknya yang cerdas. Sudah jelas berbeda sekali dengan ku" lirih Luhan sambil menenduk membuat Sehun kelabakan.

"H-Hannie, Kr-"

"aku bercanda sayang. Aku tidak suka orang yang terlalu perfeksionis. Justru dengan dirimu apa adanya itu yang aku suka Lulu. Lagian kau orang yang jujur pada dirimu sendiri, bukan orang yang akan melakukan apapun untuk orang lain. Nah sudah jangan cemburu" ucap Kris sambil mengusap lembut surai madu Luhan.

NYUUTT

Yang dirasakan Sehun bahkan lebih dari yang dirasakan Kai saat ini, namun bedanya Sehun bisa menutupi semua itu dengan baik dan berbeda dengan Kai yang memalingkan wajahnya tidak ingin menatap yeoja yang dicintainya tersenyum untuk Kris.

"dimana Suho?" Tanya Sehun ketika matanya melirik Kai yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya.

"sedang melatih anggota tim" jawab Tao.

"MWO?" pekik Sehun membuat mereka terkejut, "yak! Neo michoseo?! Kau ingin membunuh mereka?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi.

"mak- OMONA" seru Chanyeol sambil menepuk jidatnya

"Yeol, kau tangani Suho, bagaimana pun caranya, jangan biarkan Suho menangani mereka. Minta Tim Alfa istirahat pada Kepala Kim, ajukan tim Beta dan Omega, tolak misi berat selama aku disini. Aku usahakan malam ini atau paling lambat besok pagi keluar. Dan Tao, awasi Kai jangan sampai bertemu dengan Suho. Bawa kemana pun terserah tetapi jangan sampai bertemu Suho. Kai, aku minta maaf tetapi aku akan selesaikan ini secepatnya, bisakan kau ikut dengan Tao" perintah Sehun yang melembut saat bertatap muka dengan Kai yang memandanginya datar.

"apa kau bahagia Sehunna?" Tanya Kai yang malah menanyakan sesuatu yang dihindari Sehun dengan mata sendunya.

"hahh.. harus berapa kali aku Bilang Jonginna aku bahagia dengan apa yang aku pilih" jawab Sehun yang sudah jengah dengan situasi yang seakan menghimpitnya ini. "Jonginna" panggil Sehun lembut sambil melambaikan tangannya meminta Kai mendekat, "cha apa kau merasa ini berat?" Tanya Sehun yang diangguki Kai yang kini dipeluk Sehun, "apa kau lelah?" Tanya Sehun lagi yang lagi-lagi diangguki Kai, "jika aku meminta mu bertahan ditim apa kau mau menurutinya? Aku berjanji akan menolak tawaran dari Amerika" ucap Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol, Tao, dan Kai menegang dan terkejut, namun ekspresi Sehun membuat mereka tahu arah pembicaraannya.

"yakso?" Tanya Kai sambil menatap hazel coklat Sehun.

"yakso Jonginna" jawab Sehun lembut.

"lebih baik kalian kembali ke markas dan aku akan menyusul setelah ini" ucap Sehun yang langsung diangguki Chanyeol, Kai, dan Tao.

"kami permisi ahjuma ahjusi Luhan Kris" pamit mereka.

"memang apa yang terjadi jika Suho oppa menangani anggota tim? Bukankah Suho oppa itu malaikat?" Tanya Luhan.

"malaikat maut untuk saat ini Hannie dan mungkin akan berlangsung lama. Moodnya sedang tidak bagus, jadi kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya juga ne." jawab Sehun.

"lalu kenapa Suho tidak boleh bertemu dengan Kai?" Tanya tuan Wu.

"jika tidak ingin terjadi perang saudara lebih baik jangan pertemukan mereka. Kai itu masih labil dan suasana hatinya juga tidak begitu baik, Suho yang biasa tenang akan menjadi meledak-ledak dan Kai akan mudah terpancing oleh emosi saudaranya itu, maka dari itu mereka dipisahkan sementara waktu. Dan oleh sebab itu appa, katakana pada dokter Zhang jika pasien langganannya ini harus segera keluar dari rumah sakit sebelum terjadi perang saudara antara calon suaminya dan calon adik iparnya itu" jawab Sehun yang menjadi permohonan diakhir.

"No, Sehun. Kau tahu kemarin itu pertama setelah bertahun-tahun kami tidak melihat mu sakit seperti ini. Jadi sampai besok kau harus tetap di rumah sakit" jawab keluarga Oh kompak.

"menurut kalian apa yang bisa dilakukan agent khusus seperti itu jika dikekang hem? Rumah sakit ini sudah aku hafal diluar kepala jadi percuma jika kalian tidak mengijinkan ku pulang" balas Sehun dengan smirknya.

"ish dasar anak durhaka!" ucap tuan dan nyonya Oh.

"aku juga menyanyai kalian appa eomma" jawab Sehun.

.

.

TBC

Nyeseq yahhh :" hiks sedih aku juga ngeditnya :" sehun terlalu baik. Gimana menurut kalian? Silahkan tinggalkan komentarnya di Review yahhh~

RnR


	6. Chapter 6

**Agent In Love**

 **Author : exolweareone9400**

 **Editor : exobabyyhun**

 **Cast : Wu Yi Fan aka Kris , Oh sehun , Exo member , etc.**

 **Warning : GS/TYPO**

 **Summary:**

Oh Sehun seorang yeoja yang merupakan ketua tim Alfa dari NIS yang di tugaskan menjaga pewaris tunggal Wu Corp, Kris Wu. Namun Sehun justru terjebak dalam cinta yang rumit dengan Kris yang sudah di jodohkan dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri, Oh Luhan. Mampukah Sehun melewati rintangan yang menghadangnya?.

-oOo-

.

.

-Chapter 5-

.

.

Satu minggu sebelum pertunangan – NIS

"jadi kita akan mengamankan pertunangan Kris dan Luhan?" Tanya empat namja disana.

"hahh.. itu benar. Kalian akan menyamar sebagai tamu undangan, tema pestanya sederhana, namun orang-orang penting hadir disana, dan lagi ada surat ancaman yang ditujukan untuk kedua keluarga yang akan menyatukan merusakaan mereka" jelas Seung Wo.

"Sehun jik-"

"kita harus professional jadi aku akan turut serta sebagai Ketua Tim Alfa yang terakhir kalinya" ucap Sehun.

"maksud mu apa Sehun?"

"akan sangat sulit bergerak jika nama ku dipublikasikan nanti oleh appa ku yang keras kepala itu" jawab Sehun santai.

"jadi kau-"

"aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama sebelum aku berangkat ke Amerika" ucap Sehun.

"aku yakin kalian bisa tanpa aku. Sekalipun aku jauh, aku tetap didekat dihati kalian. Dan Kai maafkan aku karena semua ini harus terjadi. Aku harap kau juga bisa bahagia" tambah Sehun sebelum beranjak, namun langkahnya terhenti karena sebuah suara.

"apa kau bahagia dengan keputusan ini?" Tanya Kai, "jangan pedulikan aku, tetapi cobalah pedulikan dirimu sendiri Sehun, kau terlalu banyak berkorban untuk orang-orang disekitar mu" ucap Kai.

"aku bahagia jika Luhan bahagia dan kalian semua bahagia" jawab Sehun yang menampilkan senyum tulusnya.

"jadikan tugas ini perpisahan untuk kita. Aku sudah menemukan kandidat pengganti ku. Jadi ayo kita lakukan yang terbaik" ucap Sehun sebelum benar-benar keluar ruangan.

"kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi pada Sehun, Kris dan Luhan yang harus bertanggung jawab. Juga mereka yang menyakitimu" desis Suho tajam.

.

.

Hari pertunangan dilaksanakan, dengan tema pink dan blue dan pesta sederhanya dengan banyaknya pengamanan ketat dilaksanakan dimension Oh. Sehun tampak anggun dengan dress baby blue diatas lutut, rambutnya di biarkan tergerai dengan sebuah bando tiara indah. Nampak anggun dan sexy menurut Kris dan anggota timnya, sedang Luhan tampak manis dengan dress panjang pink soft dengan rambut digelung keatas dan memberikan slayer rambut dibagian depan juga dihiasi tiara di kepalanya. Nampak manis.

"kalian siap?" Tanya Sehun saat berkumpul dengan Tim Alfa dan Suho berada disana dengan wajah flat yang mengkhawatirkan.

"Joonmyeonna, ini permintaan terakhir ku, tolong tersenyumlah. Demi dongsaeng mu ini" ucap Sehun lirih.

"kau tahu Sehun, apa yang kau rasakan, aku juga merasakannya. Perjuangan mu demi Luhan dan keluarga mu aku juga tahu, bahkan lebih tahu dari yang lain, jadi bisakah sekali ini saja aku menunjukkan ekspresi ku yang lain?" pinta Suho lirih.

"hanya sekali ini saja Joonmyeonna. Ini yang terakhir aku janji. Hanya berjanji bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja dan tidak melakukan hal bodoh. Kau tahu kau seorang kakak yang sangat baik yang pernah aku punya sekalipun aku tidak memanggil mu dengan oppa. Jadi aku mohon tersenyumlah apapun yang terjadi Joonmyeonna" pinta Sehun.

"Sehun kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini selalu mengatakan hal yang menyeramkan? Membuat ku tidak tenang" ucap Luhan yang tiba-tiba bergabung.

"mwo?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah bingung yang imut.

"kau selalu mengatakan untuk yang terakhir. Apa kau akan pergi? Ke Amerika? Bukankah kau berjanji tidak akan kemana-mana?" Tanya Luhan beruntun dan seketika membuat 5 namja disana menegang dan menatap Sehun tajam.

"aku tidak ke Amerika Hannie, aku disini (nunjuk dada kiri Luhan). I always inside your heart Oh Luhan" jawab Sehun dengan senyumnya.

"Sehun kau membuat ku takut" seru Tao yang parno pada hal-hal mistis.

"gwancana Tao-ya, lebih baik kita bersiap acara inti dimulai" ucap Sehun yang langsung beranjak menuju meja bundar tepat di depan panggung kecil tempat Kris dan Luhan akan bertukar cincin.

"tes tes ... ah selamat malam para hadirin sekalian, hari ini kita hadir di sebuah acara pertunangan anak kami Oh Luhan dengan Wu Yi Fan. Mereka berdua merupakan cinta monyet saat kecil sehingga ini bisa dikatakan jodoh yang telah diatur karena kini mereka berdua akan menjadi suami istri kelak" ucap Siwon senang.

"ne, saya juga tidak menyangka bahwa anak saya Wu Yi Fan bisa bersanding dengan teman lama sekaligus rekan bisnis Oh Siwon. Ini suatu keberuntungan untuk saya" ucap Ji Sub.

"sebaiknya kita masuk ke intinya. Pertukaran cincin untuk Luhan dan Kris" ucap Yoon Hae yang menyerahkan sebuah kotak kaca berisi sebuah cincin yang bisa dibagi menjadi dua pilihan Kris.

Proses ini adalah hal yang sangat mendebarkan mengingat hanya beberapa orang yang tahu kisah cinta sebenarnya. Luhan memasukkan cincin ke jari manis tangan kiri Kris dengan senyum bahagia dan dengan mudah cincin tersebut masuk. Tibanya Kris yang memasangkan cincin tersebut, namun yang terjadi cincin tersebut malah terjatuh dan terjun bebas sampai berhenti di –

DEG

Tepat dikaki Sehun, membuat semua mata memandangnya. Sehun dengan gugup mengambil cincin tersebut dan dengan gugup membawa cincin tersebut ke depan, dan memberikannya ke Kris untuk dipakaikan kembali ke jari manis Luhan, namun yang terjadi cincin itu terlalu besar sehingga dikenakan Luhan di jari tengahnya.

"cincin akan terlihat pas jika berada di pemilik sebenarnya" gumam nyonya Wu yang menatap miris Sehun dan mungkin secara tidak sadar gumamannya itu terdengar oleh tuan dan nyonya Oh yang bertanya-tanya.

"kau lihat Sehun, bahkan cincin itu memilih mu sendiri" ucap Suho skaktis.

"Suho-ya jangan memulai, ini acara penting Luhan dan aku tidak ingin merusaknya" ucap Sehun tajam.

"jangan berpura-pura kuat Sehun, aku tahu kau lebih hancur dibanding aku" ucap Kai.

Kini mereka bertujuh sedang berbincang-bincang dan sepertinya mengelompok karena mereka memang tidak suka berbaur oleh rekan bisnis yang membosankan itu.

"Kris kenapa kau memberi Luhan cincin yang kebesaran?" Tanya Suho yang bermakna sindiran.

"mungkin karena aku tidak ikut mencobanya" jawab Luhan yang masih terlihat bahagia walau sedikit ada ganjalan dihatinya.

"ya siapa tahu cincin itu untuk yeoja lain" ucap Suho enteng yang kali ini memancing emosi Sehun.

"Kim Joonmyeon sejak kapan kau ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain? Cincin itu terlihat kebesaran atau tidak itu tidak ada masalah kan? Cincin itu hanya simbol jadi tidak masalah dengan ukuran" ucap Sehun dengan nada tajam dan dingin.

"hey hey ini hanya masalah cincin dan tolong jangan membuat keributan dihari bahagia ini" ucap Chanyeol yang memang happy virus itu.

"hmm permisi" ucap seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi ramping namun bukan seperti orang korea pada umumnya, "annyeong haseyo nan Shun Oguri imnida, berasal dari Jepang putra tunggal Shun Group" ucap namja itu lagi.

"ne annyeong, saya Tao, ini Chanyeol, Kai, Suho, Sehun, Kris, dan Luhan" ucap Tao.

"bisakah saya berbicara dengan nona Sehun?" Tanya Oguri.

"bisa, silahkan anda berbicara" jawab Sehun dengan nada datar membuat Kris bersmirk karena sifat Sehun inilah dia jatuh cinta padanya, sedang Luhan dan yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat reaksi Sehun.

"bisakah kita berbicara berdua?" Tanya Oguri.

"maaf tetapi disini lebih nyaman untuk berbicara" jawab Sehun tegas, "dan harap langsung ke intinya karena saya sedang bertugas" tambah Sehun membuat namja bertubuh tinggi sama dengan Chanyeol itu menciut.

"apakah anda bisa berkencan dengan saya selama saya di Seoul?" Tanya Oguri yang langsung membuat Kris menatap tajam pemuda itu dengan rahang mengeras, berbeda dengan Luhan Chanyeol dan Tao yang melongo tak percaya, sedang Suho dan Kai hanya berekspresi datar.

"maaf tetapi saya tidak bisa" jawab Sehun singkat.

"wae? Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Oguri dengan raut kecewa.

"ne, saya sudah memiliki kekasih dan saya tidak ingin kekasih saya salah paham" jawab Sehun mantap.

"lalu apakah kekasih anda disini?" Tanya Oguri lagi.

"ani. Dia sedang bertugas diluar" jawab Sehun.

"ah sayang sekali. Baiklah terima kasih senang berkenalan dengan anda" ucap Oguri sebelum pamit.

"Hunnie kau sudah memiliki namja chinggu?" Tanya Luhan selidik. "kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Hannie? Appa dan eomma pasti senang" ucap Luhan sambil merajuk dan Sehun hanya tersenyum, namun sudut matanya menatap sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"masih berapa lama lagi acara ini?" Tanya Sehun.

"mungkin 1 jam lagi selesai" jawab Luhan.

"aku permisi sebentar, kalian tetap disini ne" ucap Sehun yang kemudian beranjak.

"mau kemana Sehun?" Tanya Kai.

"turuti saja apa katanya hanya sekali ini" jawab Chanyeol.

"aku akan menemui Yixing" ucap Suho dingin.

"jangan berbuat gegabah hyung" ucap Kai namun tidak dijawab Suho.

"hahh.. mereka ini benar-benar" keluh Tao

"Suho oppa membenci ku?" Tanya Luhan lirih yang membuat Chanyeol dan Tao kelabakan.

"aniya, bukankah Sehun bilang mood Suho hyung sedang buruk? Dia memang seperti itu jika badmood" jawab Tao.

"tapi dia menatap benci kepada ku" lirih Luhan.

"aniya Hannie. Kau jangan pikirkan manusia itu, ini hari bahagia mu, jadi berbahagialah demi Sehun" ucap Kai yang lirih diakhir.

.

.

#other side

"jadi kalian bisa menyusup?" Tanya Sehun yang berhasil mengikuti orang yang mencurigakan tersebut.

"dan kau bisa juga terpancing" ucap sosok namja di depannya itu.

"sobat lebih baik kita berkenalan" ucap sosok lain dibelakang Sehun.

"lebih baik jangan menganggu acara ini, dan cari tempat lain" desis Sehun tajam.

"a a No Sehun" jawab namja di depannya yang kini menodongkan pistol.

"kau merupakan buruan terlezat di Black Market jadi kami jauh-jauh kemari hanya ingin menyantap mu" ucap namja di belakang Sehun yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"ck kalian merepotkan" ucap Sehun yang terkesan malas melayani 2 namja itu.

"langsung ke intinya saja" ucap Sehun yang langsung mulai menyerang dan terjadilah duel di sisi lain Mansion Oh itu. Gerakan Sehun melambat karena gaun yang dipakainya sedikit lebih ketat dan minim membuatnya tidak leluasa bergerak.

DOORRR DOORR

Suara tembakan memekakan telinga dan terjadi diperturangan Sehun tersebut.

"akhssh…" desis Sehun yang ternyata tertembak tepat di dada kirinya bagian dan depan dan belakang, dan bersama dengan itu dua namja yang menyerangnya itu juga tumbang karena peluru yang menembus kepala mereka.

"uhuk…" Sehun terbatuk dengan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, "S-Sehun bertahan sebentar lagi" lirihnya.

.

.

#pesta

"yixing-ah perasaan ku tidak enak, bisakah kita mencari suasana lain" ucap Suho sambil menarik Lay ke taman depan Mansion keluarga Oh itu.

"dimana Sehun?" Tanya tuan dan nyonya Oh saat bergabung dengan para anaknya karena tamu sudah mulai berkurang.

"sepertinya ingin berjalan-jalan eomma, tahu sendiri jika Hunnie tidak suka acara formal" jawab Luhan yang bergelayut manja di lengan Kris.

"apa perlu saya mencari Sehun, ahjuma ahjusi?" Tanya Kai.

"tidak perlu Kai, lihat Sehun akan kemari sebentar lagi" ucap tuan Oh melihat Sehun yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"kenapa Sehun menggunakan pakaian yang berbeda?" Tanya Tao.

"Hunnie, kenapa Hunnie mengganti dressnya?" Tanya Luhan yang melihat Sehun menggunakan dress merah formal dengan bleser panjang selutut berwarna hitam

"ah tadi ada masalah dengan baju itu jadi aku menggantinya. Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun menutupi rasa nyeri akibat luka dari dua peluru.

"gwaenchana? Sesuatu itu apa?" Tanya Kai

"mengontrol para anggota yang lain Kai" jawab Sehun.

"Sehunna kau terlihat agak pucat apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya nyonya Wu.

"hehe mianhamnida Imo, Sehun hanya lapar hehe" jawab Sehun watados.

"ish dasar kau ini, lebih baik kita bersantai saja, tamu juga sudah pulang. Bagaimana dengan taman belakang?" tawar nyonya Oh.

"hindari ruang terbuka eomma, akan lebih baik kita diruang tengah saja" ucap Sehun.

"ah itu ide yang bagus kita bisa melihat video kalian saat kecil" seru nyonya Oh.

"eomma" rengek Sehun.

"ayolah Hunnie, sudah lama kita tidak menonton video itu hanya untuk mengenangnya" bujuk Luhan.

"ah benar juga untuk mengenang masa kecil kita sebagai saudara kembar. kajja" ajak Sehun semangat.

"mengapa feeling ku tidak enak. Seperti tidak akan melihat Sehun lagi" lirih Kris yang bisa di dengar tuan dan nyonya Wu dan Oh juga Kai Chanyeol dan Tao.

"kau tahu lebih dari kami Ge" ucap Tao sambil menepuk bahu Kris sebelum mengikuti Sehun dan Luhan.

"kenapa seperti ada yang disembunyikan?" Tanya tuan Oh membuat mereka terkejut dan gugup.

"appa eomma palliwa" teriakan Luhan membuat mereka bernafas lega.

Mereka menikmati video itu terutama Kris yang bisa melihat Sehun tersenyum sangat tulus dan bahagia, melihat Sehun yang tengah menangis dan merajuk, senyum terukir diwajahnya dengan mata yang menatap Sehun kecil disana.

"kau memang menggemaskan Princess" gumam Kris yang bisa di dengar Luhan yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris. Yang bisa dilihat Luhan adalah mata Kris yang berbinar melihat Sehun kecil disana.

'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Kris dan Hunnie? Kenapa semuanya berubah sejak perjodohan ini?' batin Luhan yang kemudian melihat Sehun bermanja-manja dengan kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Kris yang menatap sendu ke arah Sehun.

"astaga Sehun, aku tidak menyangka kau dulu imut lucu dan menggemaskan, bagaimana bisa sekarang kau menjadi Ketua Tim Alfa padahal kau sangat manja dan kemana cadel mu itu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya

"bukankah Sehun masih manja sampai sekarang hyung?" ungkap Tao watados.

"yaa terserah lakukan apapun yang kalian mau selagi aku masih ada disini" ucap Sehun setengah kesal.

"aigoo Thehunnie thedang malah thekalang haaahaaaa"Chanyeol meniru Sehun membuat tawa mereka meledak seketika, bahkan Kris pun ikut tertawa.

"ish kalian menyebalkan" kesal Sehun yang kemudian menggembungkan pipinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ah dimana Suho?" Tanya Sehun mengingat anggota intinya tidak lengkap.

"bersama Lay noona" jawab Kai.

"ish mereka ini padahal bertemu setiap hari ckck kenapa mereka tidak menikah saja daripada bermesraan seperti muda saja" ucap Sehun membuat semua terkikik.

 _To : Xingxing eonnie_

 _From : Hunnie bunny_

' _eonnie, tolong siapkan mobil sekitar 15 menit_

 _Lagi aku akan keparkiran. Jangan bertanya apa_ _-apa_

 _D_ _an sebisa mungkin Suho tidak tahu'_

SEND

Drrrt drrt

 _To : Hunnie bunny_

 _Form : Xingxing eonnie_

' _jangan bilang kau terluka?_

 _Suho sedang bersama dengan ahjussi Kim._

 _Baiklah temeui aku di SIH saja'_

 _To : Xingxing eonnie_

 _From : Hunnie bunny_

' _oke'_

"Sehun itu lucu seperti kelinci" puji nyonya Wu.

"Luhan seperti kucing" tambah tuan Wu.

"aku bukan kelinci maa" rajuk Sehun.

"haha berhenti merajuk Princess" ucap nyonya Wu yang tak sadar jika ada 3 pihak yang tidak tahu.

"waah aku tidak tahu jika kalian sangat akrab" ucap nyonya Oh yang seakan bertanya-tanya.

"apa kalian pernah berhubungan setelah misi itu?" Tanya tuan Oh yang pada dasarnya sudah curiga.

"hanya sesekali saat ada tugas yang memerlukan Sehun menyamar sebegai asisten Kris" jawab tuan Wu yang tahu arti tatapan besannya itu.

"Hunnie, kenapa Hunnie pucat dan berkeringat?" Tanya Luhan yang sebenarnya memperhatikan Sehun sejak tadi.

"udaranya panas Hannie, dan mungkin hanya sedikit lelah saja" jawab Sehun.

"apa kau ingin istirahat terlebih dahulu? Eomma takut kau sakit lagi" ucap nyonya Oh.

"aniya, setelah ini aku janji akan bertemu dengan seseorang" jawab Sehun.

"nugu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"r-a-h-a-s-i-a" jawab Sehun dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, "sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Appa eomma jangan terlalu sibuk ne, jaga kesehatan dan sering-sering temani Hannie yang sendirian ini" Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk erat appa eommanya.

"bukankah ada kau Sehun" ucap tuan Oh.

"sekarang Hannie sendirian appa, jadi appa dan eomma harus ada di Korea. Aku tidak bisa menemani Hannie lagi" jawab Sehun.

"Hannie, kau harus berjanji pada Hunnie. Hannie harus bahagia ada atau tidak ada Hunnie karena sekarang ada orang-orang yang sayang dan selalu ada untuk Hannie." Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk erat Luhan.

"papa mama Sehun titip Luhan. Appa dan eomma Wu juga harus jaga kesehatan, sering-seringlah main kerumah ini jika Kris sibuk. Appa dan eomma tahu sendiri jika Kris itu workaholic" ucap Sehun yang melakukan yang sama.

"Kris, kau sudah berjanji pada ku bukan? Bisakah kau berjanji untuk menepatinya? Lakukan itu agar aku tenang. Jangan jadi workaholic dan perhatikan juga kesehatan mu, jangan makan junk food, minta mama atau Luhan untuk membuatkan bekal, jangan telat makan dan jangan minum kopi saat pagi, lebih baik air putih atau susu. Jangan datang ke club jika kau sedang frustasi dan melampiaskan pada minuman itu. Jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh! Ingat kau hidup bukan untuk dirimu sendiri tetapi juga untuk orang-orang yang menyayangi mu" ucap Sehun panjang lebar.

"ah iya, Hannie. Kris ini selalu terlambat makan, dan selalu minum kopi jika pekerjaan banyak jadi kau harus memantaunya, buatkan bekal apapun itu akan dimakan Kris asal jangan junkfood, tapi Kris suka makanan Jepang jika makan siang karena lebih simple, dan western food saat sarapan. Dia tidak romantis tetapi akan melakukan sesuatu diluar akal kita" Ucap Sehun yang kini menggenggam tangan Luhan dan Kris.

"Chanyeol, aku yakin posisi Ketua Tim Alfa bisa aku berikan pada mu. Dan Kai tolong maafkan keputusan ku ini, sampai kan juga maaf ku pada Suho dan daddy, Tao-ya tolong bantu mendamaikan perang jika Kim bersaudara ini sudah meledak ledak. Kalian tolong jaga keluarga ku ne. kalian tahu hanya kalian yang bisa diandalkan. Apapun yang terjadi kita Tim Alfa jadi tolong jangan terjadi perpecahan. Aku menyesal tidak sempat bertemu Suho dan Daddy. Apapun yang terjadi nanti utamakan Luhan, dan kau bisa melakukan apapun pada Suho, jika dia meledak Chanyeol" ucap Sehun panjang lebar.

"tolong cetak foto kita bersama tadi ne yang besar foto ku juga yang besar." Tambah Sehun, "aku pergi. Saranghae" ucap Sehun yang kemudian melangkah kakinya menuju pintu utama.

Sepeninggalan Sehun semuanya menjadi hening, mendadak mereka merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Semua sibuk memikirkan hal-hal yang sangat mendadak hari ini.

Didalam mobil sendiri Sehun berusaha berkonsentrasi karena pandangannya yang kabur, darahnya sudah banyak keluarnya dan peluru itu kemungkinan mengenai jantungnya, batuk darah sudah terjadi sejak Sehun masuk ke mobil. Beruntung Sehun bisa selamat sampai SIH dan Lay yang sudah menunggu di depan loby dengan harap-harap cemas karena percakapan selama perjalanan Sehun tadi.

"eo-nnie uhuk-"

"Sehun jangan banyak bicara dulu"

"mi-mi-uhuk-anhe"

"sabar Sehun, eonnie akan menyelamatkan mu" ucap Lay panik sambil mendorong ranjang Sehun menuju ruang operasi.

"Sehun bertahanlah" ucap Lay yang sudah putus asa karena dua peluru yang menghimpit jantung Sehun dan lagi Sehun kekurangan banyak darah. Kesempatan Sehun hanya 20 % dan itu akan semakin menipis. Lay bekerja semaksimal mungkin dan terus fokus pada operasi kali ini.

"dok, detak jantung pasien melemah" ucap seorang suster.

"tolong hidupkan pemacu jantung" perintah Lay.

"dok, stok darah A resus positif hanya ada 2 kantung" lapor suster lain.

"cari stock di tempat lain" perintah Lay yang fokus mengambil peluru di punggung Sehun.

"Sehun bertahan sebentar lagi" ucap Lay yang masih focus menyelamatkan Sehun.

.

.

TBC

Pokoknya maafkan aku yah jika ada typo :"

Aku ga mau banyak cuap-cuapp~ . hanya ingin menawarkan adakah yang mau lagi masuk grup LINE buat yang suka Sehun Uke? Bisa PM atau tulis idnya di review

Mohon tinggalkan jejak ~

RnR


	7. Chapter 7

**Agent In Love**

 **Author : exolweareone9400**

 **Editor : exobabyyhun**

 **Cast : Wu Yi Fan aka Kris , Oh sehun , Exo member , etc.**

 **Warning : GS/TYPO**

 **Summary:**

Oh Sehun seorang yeoja yang merupakan ketua tim Alfa dari NIS yang di tugaskan menjaga pewaris tunggal Wu Corp, Kris Wu. Namun Sehun justru terjebak dalam cinta yang rumit dengan Kris yang sudah di jodohkan dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri, Oh Luhan. Mampukah Sehun melewati rintangan yang menghadangnya?.

-oOo-

.

.

-Chapter 6-

.

.

At Mansion Oh

"ada apa sebenarnya ini?" Tanya tuan Oh memecah keheningan.

"yeobo apa hanya kau yang merasa bahwa ini seperti salam terakhir dari Sehun?" Tanya nyonya Oh.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"hyung" pekik Kai Tao dan Chanyeol saat melihat Suho masuk dengan nafas tersenggal-sengal

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" teriak Suho membuat Chanyeol langsung beralih ke sisi Suho,\\.

"hyung waegure?" Tanya Kai.

"Sehun sekarat! Kalian puas?" teriak Suho lagi yang membuat mereka semua yang ada disana menegang bahkan Kris menatap kosong Suho.

"apa kalian puas? Perjodohan? Apa kalian tidak memikirkan kebahagiaan anak kalian? Shamcon imo, apa hanya Luhan yang kalian pedulikan? Kesibukan kalian yang membuat ini semua terjadi. Mama papa kalian tahu semuanya kenapa kalian diam eoh? Dan Kris kau merelakan Sehun setelah 1 tahun kalian berpacaran eoh? Bukankah cincin itu memberitahu mu bahwa Sehun yang seharusnya ada disana bukan Luhan. Dan Luhan, kau tahu perjuangan apa yang dilalui Sehun eoh? Dia berjuang keras untuk melindungi mu dan apa yang dia dapatkan sekarang? Kau puas? Kau boleh mengambil semuanya dari Sehun, tetapi jangan Kris yang kau ambil. Bahkan Sehun baru saja bahagia dan kau menghancurkan semuanya" ucap Suho yang sudah meledak2, bahkan Chanyeol Kai dan Tao melupakan janji mereka.

PRAAANG

Suara benda pecah membuyarkan ketegangan mereka, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena yang terjatuh adalah foto Sehun yang tengah tersenyum, foto yang diambil beberapa bulan yang lalu saat mereka berlibur ke Jepang.

"jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun kalian yang bertanggung jawab khususnya kau dan Luhan Kris" desis Sehun tajam kemudian berlari meninggalkan mereka yang masih mematung.

"andwe itu bukan Sehun andwe" ucap Kris yang masih tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Suho.

"bunuh aku jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun" ucap Kris yang kalut kemudian melesat.

"Hunnie" lirih Luhan yang sedari tadi sudah menangis dalam diam.

"lebih baik kita ke SIH sebelum semuanya terlambat dan akan kami jelaskan disana" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sudah pasrah.

.

.

SIH

"dok detak jantung pasien kembali menurun"

"Sehun bertahan tinggal sebentar lagi"

Lay berusaha menyelamatkan Sehun karena tinggal satu peluru lagi yang akan diambil dan itu letaknya sangat sulit mengingat posisinya lebih dekat ke jantung, akhirnya berhasil dengan susah payah dan Lay harus cepat menutupnya karena persediaan darah yang berkurang.

"Sehun tidak adakah alasan untuk mu bertahan" lirih Lay saat melihat tanda lurus dan bunyi nyaring EKG.

Diluar ruangan operasi Sehun, dipenuhi tuan dan nyonya Oh Wu, Luhan yang terisak dipelukan Kai, Kris yang Nampak frustasi menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lutut, Suho yang melakukan hal yang sama dan Tao serta Chanyeol dan Seung Wo yang tampak menatap cemas pintu ruang operasi.

Sudah 2 jam mereka menunggu dan berarti 4 jam sudah Sehun berada diruangan tersebut dan ini membuat mereka berharap-harap cemas. Lampu berganti dan menandakan operasi telah selesai mereka menatap pintu operasi itu berharap kabar baik yang mereka terima. Namun yang mereka lihat hanya Lay yang terlihat lelah dan bisa dipastikan ada bekas air mata disana.

"dua peluru menghimpit jantungnya, entah bagaimana itu bisa terjadi" jelas Lay, "dan Sehun menyerah, tidak ada yang membuatnya ingink kembali" tambahnya lirih.

"m-maksudnya?" Tanya mereka gugup.

"saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin meski peluru sudah terangkat, namun karena Sehun kekurangan banyak darah dan terlambat dibawa juga tidak ada semangat Sehun untuk kembali. Sehun saya nyatakan meninggal" ucap Lay yang meruntuhkan dunia mereka, nyonya Oh dan Wu pingsan ditempat sedang Luhan menangis histeris.

"Lay, kau pasti bercanda Sehun tidak mungkin meninggalkan ku" teriak Kris yang frustasi dan tidak menerika kenyataan.

"kalian puas sekarang? Ini salah kalian" teriak Suho sebelum Chanyeol memukul tengkuknya dan berakhir dengan Suho pingsan.

"Kris masuklah. Untuk Sehun. Terakhir kali." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Kris langsung merengsek masuk ke ruang operasi dimana Sehun sudah tertutupi kain putih.

"Princess Hunnie irreona" lirih Kris yang kini membuka penutup wajah Sehun, terlihat Sehun yang menutup matanya dan wajahnya yang pucat.

"tuan, ini barang yang digenggam nona ini sebelum pingsan dan tidak bisa dilepas sampai akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya" ucap seorang perawat sambil memberikan kalung dengan bandul cincin yang dikenali oleh Kris.

"hiks Sehun bangun hiks jangan tinggalkan kau hiks hiks kita berjanji akan menikah bukan? Aku sudah melamar mu bukan? Sehun berhenti berakting, cepat bangun!" teriak Kris yang bisa di dengar sampai luar ruangan membuat suasana diluar semakin suram, bahkan Luhan kini ikut pingsan karena tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan yang ada.

"Sehun kita menikah sekarang saja, lalu aku akan menyusul mu" lirih Kris yang kini memakaikan cincin jari manis tangan kanan Sehun, "kita sudah menikah Sehun. Saranghae Wu Shi Xun" ucap Kris menggunakan nama china Sehun pemberian kedua orang tuanya, lalu mengecup bibir pucat Sehun.

'bernafas' batin Kris yang meneteskan air matanya dimata Sehun kemudian kedua matanya membulat sempurna

"Lay! Sehun Sehun hidup" teriak Kris yang mengundang Tao Chanyeol Lay dan Seung Wo masuk, dengan cekatan Lay memasang alat-alat dibantu Seung Wo.

"kalian keluar, jangan banyak berharap karena bisa saja harapan kalian tidak terwujud" ucap Lay.

Hampir 1 jam mereka menunggu dan wajah harap-harap cemas itu bias Lay lihat terutama pada manik tajam Kris yang bercampur dengan rasa bersalah. Lay sendiri mencoba menenangkan diri karena hal yang akan diberitahukannya bisa dibilang keajaiban namun juga sesuatu yang mustahil.

"Sehun, koma dan aku tidak tahu kapan Sehun akan bangun karena kesempatan hidupnya sangat kecil dan ini merupakan keajaiban. Hanya saja, menurut ku Sehun sendiri sudah menyerah untuk bertahan. Maafkan aku karena hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Sehun akan dipindahkan ke ruang ICU dan dipantau 24 jam karena masih dalam masa kritis selama seminggu dan akan berlanjut jika tidak ada perkembangan" jelas Lay.

Kris masih mematung mendengar ucapan Lay, Sehun-nya koma dan menyerah untuk bertahan, ini salahnya ini salahnya tidak memperjuangan Sehun. Kris yang masih mematung mendengar itu tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir kembali, bahkan tubuhnya hamper ambruk jika tidak ada Chanyeol disampingnya.

"aku rasa hanya Kris yang bisa membangunkan Sehun, tetapi aku juga ragu karena Sehun menyerah juga ada alasan tersendiri. Aku kenal Sehun sudah beberapa tahun dan aku tahu bahwa dia akan bertahan untuk orang yang disayanginya dan jika dia menyerah aku juga yakin itu dilakukan untuk orang yang disayanginya. Aku hanya menebak saja tetapi harap selalu berdoa agar Sehun melewati masa kritisnya secepatnya." Ucap Lay yang kemudian membimbing mereka menuju ruang ICU khusus untuk NIS dan itu hanya ada 1 ruangan dengan alat lengkap.

Dan kini ruangan tersebut yang biasanya kosong berisi seorang yeoja dengan segala peralatan medis yang melekat ditubuhnya, alat bantu pernafasan, infus dengan cairan berbeda warna, kabel yang menghubungkan dengan EKG dan sebagainya dan yang terdengar disana hanya sebuah suara dari EKG yang mendeteksi tekanan darah juga detak jantung yang terlihat lemah. Wajah pucat Sehun bertambah pucat, kelopak mata dengan manik hazel indah itu tertutup rapat, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan terasa ngilu dihati.

"hanya 1-2 orang yang boleh masuk dan harus disterilkan terlebih dahulu" ucap Lay kala Kris, Chanyeo, Tao, Seung Wo, Siwon, dan Ji Sub yang melihat Sehun dari jendela kaca yang menjadi dinding ruangan tersebut.

"tuan Oh bisakah saya yang menemani Sehun didalam? Saya mohon" pinta Kris dengan nada memelas bahkan Kris sudah bersiap berlutut jika tuan Oh tidak mengijinkannya atau melakukan apapun agar dia diijinkan menemani Sehun.

"bisakah ada yang menjelaskan kejadian hari ini?" Tanya tuan Oh yang belum menanggapi permohonan Kris.

"kami akan menjelaskan setelah Luhan dan ahjuma Oh dan ahjuma Wu sadar, ahjussi" jawab Chanyeol.

"Kris aku titipkan Sehun pada mu untuk sementara" ucap tuan Oh tegas

"terima kasih ahjussi" ucap Kris yang bergegas menuju pintu masuk ruang ICU yang dilengkapi ruang sterilisasi bersama dengan Lay.

.

.

#Krishun side

"Hunnie terima kasih sudah bertahan sayang. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan mu barang sedetik pun, kita sudah menikah ingatkan" ucap Kris yang membuat Lay miris melihatnya dapat Lay lihat pancaran mata Kris yang meredup dan bisa dikatakan Kris agak sedikit terganggu dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"jangan silent ponsel mu bagus lagi jika kau memasang lagu kesukaan kalian sebagai nada dering, tekan tombol merah jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun, tetapi tenang saja semua kami pantau karena ada beberapa cctv diruangan ini dan juga diluar. Jika lelah istirahatlah Kris jangan sampai kau tumbang, Sehun akan sedih melihat mu seperti ini" ucap Lay yang menjadi nasehat diakhir.

"kau tahu sendiri Yixing-ah, Sehun hidup ku dunia ku dan sekarang apa aku melakukan segala sesuatu jika dunia dan hidup ku terbaring disini? Bahkan Sehun itu nafas ku Yixing-ah. Kau tahu kami sudah bersama setahun lebih dan kau juga tahu kita saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, saling berpengaruh satu sama lain" lirih Kris.

"aku tahu, tapi kesehatan mu juga harus dijaga. Jika kau sakit, tidak ada yang menjaga Sehun Kris. Aku akan memberi mu vitamin ne" ucap Lay.

"aku tidak akan sakit sampai Sehun sembuh dan berikan aku banyak vitamin agar aku tidak sakit" ucap Kris membuat Lay tersenyum kecut sambil memandang Sehun sendu.

'kau lihat Sehun, Kris begitu mencintai mu. Kau harus bertahan, jika tidak aku tidak menjadi Kris akan baik2 saja begitu juga dengan Suho yang akan membenci mereka dan Luhan yang akan terus merasa bersalah. Bertahanlah Sehun bukan hanya demi dirimu sendiri tetapi juga demi mereka.' Batin Lay sebelum meninggalkan ICU.

.

.

#other side

"j-jadi Kris dan Sehun sudah berpacaran selama 1 tahun?" Tanya Tuan Oh setelah mendengar cerita keseluruhan dari Chanyeol dan Tao.

"dan selama itu ahjuma dan ahjussi Wu tidak tahu jika Sehun merupakan anak dari ahjussi, saudara kembar Luhan. Kami juga kaget dengan berita pertunangan Luhan dan berakhirnya hubungan Kris dan Sehun, yang diawali dengan keduanya demam karena basah kuyup mencari cincin pasangan mereka yang dibuang oleh Kris yang tidak terima Sehun mengakhiri hubungan mereka" ucap Chanyeol.

"jika kalian bertanya alasannya, kalian pasti sudah tahu bahwa rasa sayang Sehun pada Luhan melebihi nyawanya sendiri dan rasa sayang Sehun pada Kris juga sama dan pada kalian semua juga sama tapi antara semua itu rasa sayang Sehun terbesar hanya untuk Luhan. Kami tahu perjuangan Sehun menjadi seperti sekarang, sekalipun ini menjadi impian Sehun tetapi motivasi terbesarnya adalah Luhan. Bahkan Sehun sudah berhasil menangkap pelaku penculikan Luhan dan menghukumnya walau itu dalam kasus lain. Sehun juga telah menyelidiki banyak hal tentang dirinya sendiri dan resiko jika dirinya di publish nantinya. Sampai saat ini kami belum tahu siapa yang menyerang Sehun , tetapi jangan khawatir karena mayat sedang di autopsi dan akan keluar hasilnya besok siang. Harap jangan memikirkan hal lain selain Sehun untuk sementara ini, namun tolong jaga kesehatan anda semua tetap beraktifitas seperti biasa, kami akan meminta beberapa anggota tim kami untuk menjaga anda sekalian" jelas Chanyeol.

"dan Luhan, jangan terlalu sedih, Sehun akan sedih melihat mu seperti ini. Terus semangati Sehun namun jangan lupa menjaga kesehatan mu. Kai akan menemani mu kemanapun kau mau. Dan Suho hyung, jangan seperti ini, ini bukan salah mereka, ini keinginan Sehun tolong hargai apa yang dilakukannya, dan Tao akan menemani mu mulai sekarang. Daddy, untuk sementara ini Tim Alfa dinon aktifkan, minta pada Tim Beta untuk menggantikannya, aku akan menemani Kris" ucap Chanyeol.

"ah ngomong-ngomong tentang Kris" kini Lay yang baru saja bergabung mengambil suara. "tolong jangan kaget jika Kris menyebut Sehun istrinya dan mengatakan mereka telah menikah. Kris sangat terpukul dan masih belum menerima kenyataan yang ada, jadi harap maklumi sikapnya yang sedikit depresi ini, saya sudah menyiapkan beberapa vitamin agar Kris menjadi lebih baik, saya juga sedang mengusahakan penampakan ranjang lipat agar Kris bisa beristirahat disana, karena saya yakin tubuh Kris tidak akan nyaman di sofa. Dan Chanyeol tolong bantu awasi Kris" jelas Lay membuat satu pukulan lagi untuk mereka.

"i-ini salah ku yeobo" lirih tuan Wu dan Oh bersamaan.

"ini salah kita hiks kita yang tidak mengerti hiks hiks jika Kris dan Sehun memang tidak bisa hiks dipisahkan hiks hiks maafkan kami Siwonna Yoon Hae-ya Luhannie" isak nyonya Wu.

"hiks ini juga salah kami hiks hiks maafkan kami yang hiks tidak peka hiks hiks" isak nyonya Oh.

"a-aniya hiks hiks ini salah ku hiks hiks seharusnya hiks kau sadar hiks juga mereka saling mencintai hiks sejak awal hiks hiks" tangis Luhan yang kemudian diredam oleh pelukan Kai menghiasi malam itu.

"lebih baik anda sekalian beristirahat, akan kami beritahu jika ada perkembangan dari Sehun kami akan memberitahu kalian" ucap Tao.

"mana bisa kami meninggalkan putri kami Tao-ya? Dia bahkan mempunyai harapan yang tipis" ucap tuan dan nyonya Oh dan Wu.

"Siwon Ji Sub, tinggallah diapartemen Sehun yang berada tepat disamping rumah sakit ini. Apartemennya sangat luas ada 4 kamar disana, biasa Sehun gunakan jika dia sedang terluka parah atau melakukan pekerjaan pribadinya. Passwornya ulang tahun Luhan." Ucap Seung Wo yang sedari tadi diam.

"ba-bagaimana daddy bisa tahu?" Tanya Chanyeol Suho Kai dan Tao bersamaan.

"yaa! Menurut kalian daddy ini apa hem? Daddy juga dulu sama seperti kalian. Ck daddy juga tahu semua rahasia kalian. Kalian ini kadang ikut Seoul Underground kan? Dan Sehun menjadi DK eoh? Kalian ini namja dan kenapa harus Sehun yang mejadi DK? Ani harusnya aku menyebutnya Queen of Drift, benar?" omel Seung Wo membuat mereka melongo tak percaya.

"j-jadi kau membiarkan anak ku menguasai jalanan? Dan selalu dalam keadaan bahaya?" Tanya tuan Oh yang tak percaya dengan fakta2 baru tentang anak perempuannya itu.

"jangan salahkan aku Siwonna, salahkan saja mereka dan putri yang masih kau anggap kecil itu, yang selalu berhasil mengecoh ku. Aah sebenarnya aku ingin memisahkan mereka tetapi mereka tim terbaik ku yang dilirik Amerika dan dengan pergaulan mereka itu membuat segala pekerjaan lancer, itulah alas an Amerika ingin mereka ada di anggota mereka. Namun semua tergantung Sehun, jika dia menolak maka Tim Alfa tetap berada di Korea tetapi jika Sehun menerimanya maka mereka akan berada di Amerika dalam waktu 5 tahun dan bisa diperpanjang. Kau melahirkan seorang putri yang hebat Yoon Hae-ya, dia begitu berpengaruh disegala bidang yang dia sukai. Jadi jangan terus menerus merasa bersalah seperti ini, ini hanya akan membuat Sehun sedih. Sehun anak yang kuat dan bisa dipastikan Sehun akan selamat dan melewati masa kritis ini kurang dari 1 minggu" ucap Seung Wo.

"daddy, lebih baik antar ke apartemen Sehun, mungkin kalian akan terkejut melihat isi didalamnya karena bisa dipastikan Sehun belum berkunjung ke apartemen itu selama 2 minggu terakhir jadi semoga kalian beristirahat dengan nyaman" ucap Chanyeol.

"Lu, kau ikut dengan mereka ne" ucap Kai yang sedari tadi memelukLuhan.

"ani hiks a-aku hiks ingin ber-hiks-sama hiks Hunnie" jawab Luhan yang diselingi isakan.

"tapi kau harus istirahat" ucap Kai lembut yang hanya mendapat gelengan dari Luhan dan membuat Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"hanya mengganti pakaian mu saja Luhan setelah itu kita kemari lagi" ucap Kai dan lagi gelengan kuat dari Luhan yang didapat.

"lepas sebentar Lu, aku tidak akan memaksa mu ikut mereka tapi pakai jas ku setidaknya Sehun tidak membunuh ku karena membiarkan saudaranya kedinginan" ucap Kai setengah bercanda.

"aku tahan dingin tidak seperti Sehun" elak Luhan.

"arra tapi tetap saja kau masih memakai dress Luhan" ucap Kai.

"baiklah kami pergi dan kabari kami jika ada sesuatu" ucap Seung Wo.

"nee" jawab mereka.

.

.

Apartemen Sehun

"woah ini apartemen Sehun? Besar sekali" ucap Seung Wo.

"kau belum pernah masuk kesini?" Tanya tuan Oh.

"belum. Aku hanya sekedar tahu dan tidak pernah masuk kesini tanpa ijin Sehun atau yah sekarang mereka. Karena disini banyak sekali rahasia" jawab Seung Wo yang asik menikmati desain interior apartemen Sehun yang unik. Warna hitam merah dan putih disana dan semuanya sama rata mendominasi, yang unik dari sana adanya segienam yang terbuat dari black pearl yang sangat unik, mirip rubik.

"yaa disini memang banyak rahasia" gumam nyonya Oh yang menahan isakannya, kala membuka sebuah kamar bertuliskan Hunnie. Membuat mereka yang tadinya berkeliling menjadi ikut masuk ke kamar dengan pintu warna putih itu, dan seketika membeku melihat sebuah foto bingkai keluarga Oh disana, foto Luhan dan foto Tim Alfa, ada pula foto bersama dengan keluarga Wu dan banyak foto Sehun dengan Kris yang bisa dipastikan diambil setahun yang lalu. Disana juga terdapat memo kecil tulisan Sehun yang membuat mereka tersentuh.

"orang tua macam apa kami yang tidak tahu tentang anaknya sendiri" sesal tuan Oh.

"Siwonna jangan seperti ini. Kau tahu sendiri Sehun itu seperti apa, tolong jangan merasa bersalah seperti ini karena aku yakin Sehun tidak akan suka melihat kalian seperti ini" ucap Seung Wo.

"tapi ini kenyataannya, aku sebagai orang tua Kris juga tidak mengetahui hubungan mereka sejauh ini" ucap tuan Wu.

"ah saya tahu ini lancang dan terlambat untuk memberitahukan ini pada kalian karena tidak menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Menurut dugaan saya, sepertinya Kris tengah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Sehun, hanya sekedar dugaan melihat apa yang terjadi hari ini. Lebih baik kita istirahat, besok kita bisa menemani Sehun dalam keadaan fit" ajak Seung Wo diakhir.

.

.

SIH – ICU NIS pukul 03.25

"Kris kau harus tidur dan istirahat" ucap Chanyeol yang menemani Kris menjaga Sehun.

"aku ingin menemani Sehun" jawab Kris yang kini menggenggam tangan bebas Sehun dan sesekali mengusap pucuk kepalanya hati-hati.

"kalau begitu minum vitaminnya" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengambil beberapa botol vitamin dan Kris yang hanya terfokus pada Sehun meminum vitamin itu tanpa curiga. Tak berapa lama kemudian terlihat mata Kris yang mulai memberat dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Chanyeol yang memang sudah diberitahu efek vitamin sekaligus obat itu, membawa tubuh Kris berbaring di sebuah ranjang tambahan yang lebih pendek dari ranjang milik Sehun.

"Sehunna kau lihat. Kris tampak seperti orang tidak waras. Luhan terus menangis karena merasa bersalah. Dan Suho dia hanya diam tak mau berbicara. Aku tahu kau melakukan ini untuk kebahagiaan Luhan tetapi kau lihat efeknya sendiri, mereka terpukul Sehun. Kau harus cepat melewati masa kritis ini dan bangun, jadilah Ketua Tim Alfa seperti biasanya, menjadi maknae kesayangan kami, menjadi kekasih Kris, saudara Luhan, anak dari ahjuma dan ahjussi Oh dan Wu, anak kesayangan daddy. Hey, Kris bahkan mengatakan kalian menikah kemarin. Kau tahu Kris sudah menyiapkan sebuah pernikahan impian mu, dimana kalian akan berbulan madu ke Paris lalu ke Jepang, ketempat dimana hanya ada kalian berdua. Sepertinya Kris sudah membeli sebuah apartemen di Paris, dan sebuah rumah tradisional Jepang di Jepang. Kau tahu Sehun bahkan Kris sudah menyiapkan cincin pernikahan kalian walau saat pertunangan itu dikenakan Luhan. Kau tahu Kris sangat membutuhkan mu Sehunna, ani, kalian saling membutuhkan. Ku mohon bertahan lah dan bangun, kembali untuk kami semua" ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Hari berikutnya...

"Hunnie ini Hannie. Hunnie kapan bangun? Apa Hunnie tidak merindukan Hannie hem? Apa Hunnie tidak kasihan pada Kris oppa? Bukankah kalian akan menikah? Hunnie kenapa tidak memberitahu Hannie jika Kris oppa sudah menjadi kekasih Hunnie selama setahun hem? Apa Hunnie tidak menganggap Hannie sebagai saudara? Bahkan Hannie tidak pernah menyimpan rahasia pada Hunnie. Hunnie, Hannie akan merancangkan sebuah gaun untuk Hunnie saat pernikahan dengan Kris oppa nanti. Hunnie tidak perlu khawatir, ada Kai yang akan menemani Hannie dan melindungi Hannie, sekarang sudah saatnya Hunnie bahagia. Hannie juga sudah melihat apartemen Hunnie, bagus dan besar dan Hannie juga tidak menyangka rahasia yang dimaksud adalah tentang foto2 kita juga ada foto Hunnie dan Kris oppa, kalian terlihat bahagia dan serasi. Hunnie harus bertahan ne dan bangun secepatnya. Hannie sayang Hunnie" ucap Luhan yang diakhiri dengan isakan yang terendam dada bidang Kai.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu keadaan Sehun masih sama tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali, tubuhnya yang kurus itu semakin terlihat kurus dan warna kulitnya yang sudah pucat bertambah pucat, bibir pink tipis itu kini menjadi sangat pucat. Kris tak jauh berbeda, dirinya bertambah kurus dengan kantung mata yang terlihat, wajahnya kacau dan nampak frustasi.

"Princess Hunnie kapan kau bangun sayang?" lirih Kris.

"Kris kau harus istirahat. Tidurlah diapartemen Sehun. Kau tidak ingin tumbang saat Sehun bangun nanti kan?" saran Chanyeol.

"tapi Sehun belum bangun Yeol, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Sehun. Aku takut jika kau meninggalkan Sehun maka Sehun akan pergi" jawab Kris dengan nada bergetar.

Diluar semuanya menyaksikan dimana Kris dan Sehun yang memang saling terikat satu sama lain, dimana mereka selalu berada dalam satu batin yang saling berhubung. Semua itu berlangsung sampai 2 bulan sejak kejadian itu. Sehun masih koma dan Kris masih setia menemaninya, tidak beranjak sedikit pun kecuali paksaan Chanyeol dan Tao. Suho sudah memaafkan Kris dan Luhan juga sudah meminta maaf tentang amarahnya yang meledak-ledak dua bulan yang lalu.

Piip piiip piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppp...

Bunyi EKG panjang ini membuat Kris dan Chanyeol langsung panik, karena tanda lurus pada EKG tersebut membuat mereka membeku sesaat, sampai akhirnya Lay dan para medis lain datang membawa mereka keluar dan mulai menangani Sehun.

.

.

TBC

Huhu maaf telattttttt, maaf juga banyak typooooo :"

BTW ini murni khayalan author ya jadi maaf kalo ada bagian-bagian yang mungkin berbeda dengan bayangan kalian.

Jangan lupa review yaa ~

RnR


	8. Chapter 8

**Agent In Love**

 **Author : exolweareone9400**

 **Editor : exobabyyhun**

 **Cast : Wu Yi Fan aka Kris , Oh sehun , Exo member , etc.**

 **Warning : GS/TYPO**

 **Summary:**

Oh Sehun seorang yeoja yang merupakan ketua tim Alfa dari NIS yang di tugaskan menjaga pewaris tunggal Wu Corp, Kris Wu. Namun Sehun justru terjebak dalam cinta yang rumit dengan Kris yang sudah di jodohkan dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri, Oh Luhan. Mampukah Sehun melewati rintangan yang menghadangnya?.

-oOo-

.

.

-Chapter 7-

.

.

"a-andwe Sehun andwe jangan tinggalkan aku" raung Kris yang hampir menerobos masuk jika saja Chanyeol, Tao, dan Suho tidak menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"ada apa dengan Sehun?" tanya beberapa orang yang lain

"molla tiba–tiba saja EKG berbunyi nyaring dan bergaris lurus. Berdoa saja semoga Lay noona bisa menyelamatkan Sehun" jawab Tao sekenanya karena sibuk dengan Kris yang terus memberontak.

Jawaban dari Tao pun berdampak pada mereka yang baru datang, karena langsung terduduk lemas dan berurai air mata, bahkan Luhan yang baru saja sampai dibelakang mereka sudah merosot dan menangis kencang dengan Kai yang setia disampingnya.

"Sehun sudah sedikit ada kemajuan walau baru saja anfal. Tetapi detak jantungnya sudah mulai meningkat. Namun saya masih belum tahu kapan Sehun akan bangun. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan Sehun untuk bangun. Satu sisi Sehun ingin menyerah, namun disisi lain dia juga ingin bertahan. Mungkin perdebatan batinnya yang membuat Sehun masih tertidur sampai sekarang" jelas Lay membuat nafas lega dari mereka.

"bisakah Sehun dipindahkan dari ruangan ini? Ini ruangan menakutkan Yixing-ah" lirih Kris

"walau Sehun sudah melewati masa kritisnya tetapi dia harus tetap dalam pantauan dan bantuan alat2 Kris. Maafkan aku karena hanya bisa melakukan hal seperti ini, tetapi aku tahu hanya kau yang bisa membangunkan Sehun. Ah, Luhan kau juga bisa membangunkan Sehun. Kalian berdua adalah hidup Sehun nafas Sehun dan dunia Sehun. Kalian prioritas Sehun bertahan jadi mungkin kalian bisa mengajak Sehun berbicara apapun itu." Ucap Lay sedikit memberi harapan

"dan Kris aku harap kau juga berhenti menyebut Sehun istri mu. Ini akan menjadi beban untuk Sehun. Kau harus tahu kalian belum menikah dan aku juga tahu kau menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Sehun. Jadi aku harap kalian saat ini masih berstatus pasangan kekasih ah mungkin aku menyebut kalian tunangan karena kau sudah melamar Sehun 3 bulan yang lalu" ucap Lay yang kini mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kris yang terduduk dilantai

"tapi Sehun memang istri ku, dia milik ku dan selamanya menjadi milik ku" ucap Kris frustasi

"aku tahu Kris, tetapi Sehun akan senang jika kau melakukan apa yang sudah kau rencanakan untuknya nanti. Sehun kan suka sekali denga kejutan dari mu walau tidak romantis dan aneh. Tetapi Sehun tahu itulah dirimu yang membuatnya senang dengan kejutan dari mu" ucap Lay sambil menepuk bahu Kris

"apa dengan begitu Sehun akan bangun?" tanya Kris layaknya seorang anak kecil yang terpengaruh terhadap bujukan seseorang

"hmm.. mungkin jika kau sudah aktif kembali bekerja, semangat untuk hidup sembari menemani Sehun disini. Lalu menjaga pola makan dan kesehatan mu. Aku jamin Sehun akan cepat bangun" jawab Lay, "ah jangan lupakan mawar putih yang sudah 2 bulan ini tidak dilihat Sehun ckck kau melupakannya Kris, Sehun akan marah jika tidak ada mawar putih dari kekasih tercintanya yang selalu memberi setangkai mawar putih hanya agar Sehun tidak menerima bunga dari namja lain karena bunga yang kau berikan layu" tambah Lay sedikit menggoda Kris. Dan great! Senyum pertama Kris sejak 2 bulan yang lalu.

"apa aku bisa mempercayakan Sehun pada kalian jika aku sudah bekerja nanti? Aku akan mengunjung Sehun sebelum berangkat dan setelah pulang kerja untuk menemaninya. Aku juga akan mengambil beberapa barang yang akan aku pindahkan ke apartemen Sehun." Ucap Kris

"banyak yang menjaga Sehun disini Kris. Jangan khawatir" ucap Suho

Semenjak itu Kris kembali menjadi Kris yang dulu saat bersama Sehun, namun tidak terlalu workaholic karena harus menemani Sehun dikala waktu senggangnya dan menginap dirumah sakit saat hari sabtu dan minggu. Selalu membawa setangkai bunga mawar agar mawar yang diberikannya dapat terganti dengan cepat jika layu, mengatakan kata2 chessy yang walau tidak ditanggapi Sehun. Hal ini membuat yang lain juga semangat apalagi detak jantung Sehun dan semuanya mulai bekerja normal, tidak ada lagi selang aneh dan alat bantu pernafas, hanya ada selang infus dan EKG yang memantau Sehun. Ini sudah bulan kelima dan mereka semua masih berharap tanpa ada putus asa untuk membantu Sehun bangun.

"Sehun" pekik Kris kala merasakan jari2 Sehun bergerak lalu disusul oleh kelopak mata yang mulai bergerak dan terbuka perlahan lalu tertutup kembali dan terus berulang sampai akhirnya terbuka sempurna.

"Sehun sadar" ucap Kris entah pada siapa dan segera menekan tombol darurat

Tak berapa lama tim medis dan Lay masuk ke ICU dan Kris menunggu diluar karena permintaan Lay sambil menghubungi yang kedua orang tuanya dan Sehun, Luhan dan Kai, dan Seung Wo. Tak sampai 30 menit mereka sudah berada di depan ruangan Sehun dengan wajah harap2 cemas juga terselip rasa bahagia disana.

"bagaimana uisanim?" Tanya mereka setelah Lay keluar dari sana dengan wajah tersenyum

"semuanya baik-baik saja. Sehun sudah melewati masa kritis dan sudah bangun dari komanya, namun sepertinya Sehun masih cukup lelah karena selama 5 bulan ini tertidur dalam posisi yang sama. Setelah ini saya akan memindahkan Sehun ke ruang VVIP." Jelas Lay yang membuat mereka semua tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya setelah 5 bulan penantian mereka Sehun tersadar juga.

.

.

VVIP

"lebih baik kita berikan terapi untuk pelemasan otot-otot Sehun yang kaku karena bisa dipastikan Sehun tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya karena masih kaku. Hal pertama yang dilakukan saat Sehun sadar nanti tolong berikan air putih karena tenggorokannya kering setelah itu jangan bertanya atau mengucapkan sesuatu terlalu banyak karena kita belum tahu pasti saat Sehun terbangun nanti reaksinya seperti apa" jelas Lay setelah mereka semua berada diruang rawat Sehun yang ternyata luas karena berisi 2 sofa panjang dan 1 ranjang untuk yang menginap, jangan lupa terdapat tv, kulkas, kamar mandi dalam yang melengkapi disana.

"bukankah Sehun sudah sadar?" Tanya Kris

"ne, Sehun memang sudah sadar, namun tersadar dari komanya. Sekarang Sehun hanya tertidur mungkin 2-3 hari lagi Sehun akan bangun. Selama itu aku meminta bantuan ahjuma dan Luhan untuk melakukan terapi kecil dengan menggosokan minyak terapi ini dan memijat pelan tangan dan kaki Sehun agar tidak terlalu kaku" ucap Lay

"ne uisanim, saya akan melakukannya" jawab nyonya Oh dan Wu juga Luhan

Hari ini berakhir dengan mereka yang menginap di kamar rawat Sehun karena sama2 ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat Sehun dan beruntunglah untuk mereka besok hari sabtu dimana mereka bisa berada disana seharian sampai hari minggu.

Penantian mereka terjawab juga, minggunya Sehun kembali membuka matanya dengan perlahan mencoba melihat dan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya yang terlelap selama 5 bulan itu. Luhan dengan sigap memberikan Sehun minum yang disalurkan dengan sedotan putih, sedang Kris berada disampingnya sambil menunggu Lay datang. Sehun melihat itu semua dengan tatapan bingung, namun mungkin karena tuntunan perasaannya, fokusnya teralihkan pada Kris dan Luhan.

"n-nu-g-gu?" Tanya Sehun pelan dan terbata membuat Lay yang sedang memeriksanya menyengritkan dahinya.

"n-nu-gu-y-ya?" Tanya Sehun lagi dengan ekspresi bingung yang kentara.

"Sehun, aku Lay kau tidak ingat?" Tanya Lay yang hanya mendapat tatapan bingung dari Sehun.

"kau tahu ini siapa?" Tanya Lay lagi sambil membawa Kris, lalu bergantian dengan Luhan yang dijawab dengan wajah membingungkan yang sama.

"Sehun kehilangan semua ingatannya" lirih Lay.

"MWO?" pekik mereka terutama Kris.

"koma 5 bulan ini berefek pada Sehun yang kehilangan ingatannya. Tetapi ini hanya sementara, aku yakin pelan-pelan Sehun akan ingat kembali. Tolong jangan paksakan Sehun untuk mengingat sesuatu terlebih dahulu sampai kondisinya stabil" jelas Lay.

"m-mi-an-hae" lirih Sehun yang entah kenapa kini menitihkan air matanya saat bertemu pandang dengan eagle eyes milik Kris.

"gwaenchana. Yang perlu kau ingat sekarang, aku Kris Wu namjachinggu mu, ini Luhan saudara kembar mu, ini appa dan eomma, ini papa dan mama, ini daddy, ini Kai Tao Suho Chanyeol dan Lay. Jangan ingat hal lain kecuali ini ne" ucap Kris sambil menghapus air mata Sehun dan mengenal semua orang yang ada disana.

"g-go-ma-wo K-Kris" ucap Sehun yang untuk pertama kali tersenyum.

Hari-hari berikutnya diisi dengan Kris yang selalu meluangkan waktu untuk menemani Sehun terapi, kini yeoja itu sudah bisa duduk dan berbicara dengan lancar, sedikit ingatannya tentang NIS dan kemampuan menembaknya juga muncul.

"Kris, aku ingin bubble tea rasa choco" rengek Sehun entah karena apa menginginkan minuman itu.

"apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Kris dan Sehun mengangguk imut, "sudah minum obat?" yang dijawab dengan anggukan imut.

"ayolah Kris sudah lama sekali aku tidak meminum bubble tea" rengek Sehun yang kini menarik-narik lengan Kris yang bersedekap itu.

"iya sabar Sehun" ucap Kris yang akhirnya mengalah juga dengan permintaan Sehun, "ish kau ini benar-benar tidak berubah ya. Apa enaknya minuman dengan bulat-bulat hitam itu. Pasti manis" gerutu Kris saat melihat Sehun meminum rakus bubble teanya itu.

SERT CHUU

"b-berisik" ucap Sehun setelah mentranfer bubble tea dengan cara tak terduga dan berakhir dengan mereka berdua yang salah tingkah.

"Hunnie, Hannie datang" setidaknya teriakan Luhan membuat suasanya canggung itu sedikit mencair, "ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Kai watados.

"eoh?" Tanya mereka gugup bersamaan.

"kalian seperti terlihat sehabis melakukan bubble tea kiss" ucap Luhan dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan Kai yang sukses membuat pasangan Krishun itu merah padam karena malu.

"hah? Jadi tadi kalian melakukan bubble tea kiss?" Tanya Kai yang baru sadar dengan ekspresi Krishun.

"aigoo Hunnie sudah dewasa" goda Luhan yang kini juga meminum bubble tea rasa taro yang dibelinya tadi.

"sudah berapa kali kalian berciuman?" selidik Kai.

"beberapa kali dalam 1 tahun 5 bulan ini" jawab Kris yang membuat Sehun semakin menunduk malu.

"jadi hanya beberapa kali? Astaga kenapa kalian ini lambat sekali ckck" omel Kai.

"yak! Kkamjong! Berhenti meracuni Hunnie bunny ku dengan pikiran mesum mu itu" omel Luhan sambil menutup telinga Sehun.

"Kai, apa kau membawa pistol ku?" Tanya Sehun setelah kejadian absurd mereka berakhir beberapa detik yang lalu.

"ne aku bawa dua buah" jawab Kai yang menyerahkan dua pistol dengan lambing Alfa kepada Sehun.

"untuk apa kau membawa pistol dirumah sakit sayang?" Tanya Kris.

"hanya untuk jaga-jaga Kris" jawab Sehun.

"Hunnie bagaimana dengan terapi hari ini?" Tanya Luhan antusias.

"hari ini lancer tetapi sangat melelahkan. Kaki ku masih belum bisa untuk berjalan" jawab Sehun dengan wajah cemberut yang imut dan menggemaskan.

"tenang saja Hunnie, Hannie yakin Hunnie pasti bisa kok. Lagian ini baru 2 minggu sejak Hunnie sadar jadi pelan-pelan saja ne jangan terlalu dipaksa" ucap Luhan.

"bisakah Hannie menemani Hunnie terapi? Rasanya akan tenang jika ada Hannie" pinta Sehun.

"tentu saja jadwal terapi mu jam 11 kan dan akan berakhir 1,5 jam kemudian jadi kita bisa makan siang bersama" jawab Luhan.

"Kris, kau pakai saja waktu mu untuk istirahat. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu ku dengan Hannie, tidak apa kan? Lagian wajah mu terlihat lelah sekali. Kau harus benar-benar jaga kesehatan" ucap Sehun.

"tapi aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari istri ku ini" ucap Kris dengan nada memelas yang aneh.

"yak! Kalian belum menikah!" seruan dibelakang mereka membuat mereka tersadar dan ternyata Suho Tao dan Chanyeol datang membawa beberapa kotak yang bisa dipastikan makanan dan hmm sepertinya mereka membeli minuman juga.

"m-me-ni-kah?" tanya Sehun yang tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan dengan paniknya meraba lehernya.

"Hannie/Sehun gwaenchana? Apa yang kau cari?" Tanya mereka ikut panik.

"eottoke?" Tanya Sehun yang tak terasa sudah mengelurkan air matanya.

"bicara apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Kris.

"hiks k-kalung hiks cincin hiks hilang. Eottoke? Hiks aku susah payah hiks mencarinya hiks hiks" isak Sehun yang sedikit memberontak untuk turun dari ranjang rumah sakit.

"hey tenang Sehun, ini kan yang kau cari?" Tanya Kris sambil melepas sebuah kalung yang melingkar dilehernya lalu memperlihatkannya pada Sehun, dan seketika membuat Sehun tenang.

"bagaimana bisa? Aku kira sudah hilang" ucap Sehun yang mengambil kalung dengan dua cincin Bvlgari berbeda ukuran itu dari tangan Kris lalu menciumnya cincin tersebut seakan akan menghilang setelahnya.

"uljima princess" ucap Kris sambil menghapus air mata yang terus keluar dari mata indah Sehun.

"apa aku harus melamar mu ulang?" goda Kris yang dihadiahi anggukan dari Sehun.

"lamar aku sekali lagi dan aku janji tidak akan melupakannya Kris" pinta Sehun mantap.

"oke kami disini sebagai saksinya" ucap Luhan yang diangguki yang lainnya.

"Oh Sehun, will you marry me? To be my wife and mother of our chlids? Will you be mine?" Tanya Kris yang kini menyerahkan cincin yang ukurannya lebih kecil itu.

"yes, I do Wu Yi Fan" jawab Sehun.

"saranghae Wu Shi Xun" ucap Kris.

"nado saranghae Wu Yi Fan" balas Sehun.

"yehet! Jadi kapan pernikahan kalian?" Tanya Luhan dan Chanyeol antusias.

"setelah Sehun sembuh" jawab Kris.

"kau sudah menyiapkannya terlalu lama Kris, lebih dari 8 bulan malah" ucap Suho.

"hah?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan.

"Suho kau membongkar rahasia ku" kesal Kris.

"mianhae Kris karena aku sakit jadi rencana mu gagal" lirih Sehun yang kini menunduk membuat Kris mendeath glare Suho yang hanya menampilkan cengirannya saja.

"aniya Hunnie. Ini salah Hannie. Hunnie tidak salah sama sekali. Hmm sepertinya ini waktunya Hunnie istirahat, lihat Hunnie sudah mulai mengantuk tapi masih ditahan istirahatlah." Ucap Luhan yang diangguki Sehun dan beberapa menit kemudian Sehun sudah tertidur pulas.

"mianhae Kris, karena pertunangan itu rencana mu menikah dengan Sehun tertunda. Aku sungguh minta maaf" lirih Luhan dengan suara bergetar menandakan sebentar lagi akan menangis.

"Lu gwaenchana oke. Itu bukan salah mu, tetapi salah ku yang tidak bisa menahan keinginan Sehun oke. Uljima ne jangan terus merasa bersalah" ucap Kris.

"t-tapi-"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian Lu. Lebih baik kita makan sebelum Sehun bangun, Sehun masih belum boleh makan makanan seperti ini dan kita semua pasti akan kena ceramah karena makan fast food seperti ini " ajak Kris.

"dan aku yakin kau yang paling lama terkena ceramah Kris, karena Sehun sudah melarang mu meminum kopi" ucap Suho.

"yaa jangan bilang pada Sehun ne" pinta Kris.

Ini sudah satu bulan Sehun sadar dan 3 minggu Sehun menjalani terapi. Saat ini kaki Sehun sudah mulai bisa melangkah walau masih beberapa langkah dan Sehun bertekad dia harus segera menormalkan semua kinerja tubuhnya untuk Kris.

"Hunnie kau semangat sekali. Hmm sepertinya efek lamaran Kris oppa begitu dasyat" goda Luhan membuat Sehun merona hebat.

"aigoo Ketua Tim kita bisa merona sepertinya" goda Kai yang setia mendampingi Luhan.

"ish kalian ini menyebalkan, bukankah bulan depan kalian akan menikah? Kalian mau aku hadir dengan kursi roda?" balas Sehun.

"aniya kau tidak akan naik kursi roda Sehun. Kau akan menunggangi naga" jawab Kai dengan smirknya.

"yak! Kkamjong!" teriak Sehun yang kesal juga malu.

Dan sesuai dengan janji Sehun selama 2 minggu berikutnya Sehun benar-benar belajar berjalan sampai 1 minggu sebelum pernikahan Kai dan Luhan, Sehun benar2 bisa berjalan dengan lancer walau tidak boleh terlalu cepat dan terburu2, Sehun juga dihindarkan pada heels untuk sementara waktu.

"you're beautiful as always Shi Xun" ucap Kris kala melihat Sehun dengan balutan dress putih dengan punggung sedikit terekspos dengan panjang 5 cm diatas lutut, sepatu butt docmart warna putih metalik dibawah lutut dan jangan lupakan rambut di cepol dan poni tertata rapi hmm she so damn sexy batin Kris.

"nama ku masih Sehun dan marga ku masih Oh, mr. Wu" ucap Sehun yang jengah dengan gombalan Kris.

"kajja kita berangkat" ajak Kris yang memasang salah satu tangannya berbentuk segitiga dan tangan Sehun pun masuk di dalamnya

"sepertinya kita terlalu menarik perhatian Kris" ucap Sehun yang risi sejak memasuki gedung pernikahan Luhan dirinya diperhatikan dengan intens.

"jika ada seorang putri dan pangeran bersama pastilah menjadi perhatian" ucap Kris.

"kau terlalu percaya diri Kris" kesal Sehun.

"yo kalian datang juga akhirnya" sapa Chanyeol bersama Tao.

"kalian tidak melupakan apa yang seharusnya kalian bawa kan? Ingat situasi yang ada." Ucap Sehun tajam.

"jangan bilang dibalik dress mu itu kau membawa senjata kita?" Tanya Tao dengan AB stylenya.

"tentu saja bodoh. Luhan prioritas kita. Dan lagi Kai itu anak daddy jadi ini pasti menjadi incaran mereka yang dendam pada kita" ucap Sehun yang tak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya tadi.

"ingat mu sudah kembali?" Tanya mereka.

"sedikit demi sedikit tetapi aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi" jawab Sehun.

"jangan" tolak Kris.

"wae?" Tanya Sehun.

"jika ingatan mu itu hilang berarti ada yang memang tidak ingin kau ingat ada kenangan pahit yang memang harus dilupakan. Biarkan seperti ini saja Sehun, jangan berusaha keras mengingatnya. Asal kau mengingat ku dan yang lain itu lebih dari cukup. Kita bisa membuat ingatan baru" ucap Kris.

"aku akan menuruti apa mau mu Kris" jawab Sehun walau masih terdapat ganjalan dihatinya.

"kajja acara sebentar lagi dimulai"

Acaranya sangat meriah dan diantaranya adalah publikasi tentang sosok Sehun yang merupakan putri dari keluarga Oh dan merupakan saudara kembar Luhan. Berhubung kerena Sehun yang mendapat karangan bunga yang dilempar itu diumumkan juga sekalian bahwa beberapa bulan lagi aka nada pernikahan antara Kris dan Sehun. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sehun terkejut, namun Kris meyakinkannya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

"jadi dimana nanti kalian akan menikah?" Tanya tuan Oh kala pesta beralih menjadi pesta kebun sederhana untuk keluarga mereka saja termasuk Tim Alfa.

"seperti yang Sehun inginkan appa, kami akan mengadakan pesta kebun sederhana seperti saat ini dan mengundang tidak terlalu banyak orang, setelahnya kami akan berangkat ke Paris untuk bulan madu selama seminggu dan bertemu kalian untuk 1 minggu kemudian di vila kami yang ada di Jepang. Kami akan menetap di apartemen Sehun yang bersebelahan dengan apartemen Kai dan Luhan" jawab Kris.

"kita akan ke Paris, Kris? Kita punya vila di Jepang?" Tanya Sehun antusias.

"ne, kita akan ke paris, disana ada flat yang bisa kita tempati dengan pemandangan menara Eiffel, dan sebuah vila di Jepang dengan pemandangan gunung fuji" jawab Kris.

"kita bisa keliling paris? Bisa ke menara Eiffel setiap hari? Dan apa vila yang di Jepang terdapat danau kecil dengan air yang mengalir dari bamboo? Rumahnya merupakan rumah tradisional Jepang?" Tanya Sehun antusias.

"ne, semua yang kau inginkan" jawab Kris.

"yehet! Aa gomawo Kris" seru Sehun sambil memeluk Kris tidak pedulikan kikikan yang keluar dari orang-orang disana.

"lalu kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Tuan Wu

"aku siap kapan saja karena semua sudah siap" jawab Kris mantap, "tetapi semua terserah Sehun" tambahnya.

"hmm mianhae tetapi Sehun masih belum siap" jawab Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"hey princess tidak boleh menunduk. Tenang saja mama tahu Sehun belum siap, Kris saja yang terlalu terburu-buru jadi katakana pada mama eomma atau Luhan jika kau sudah siap ne" ucap nyonya Wu.

"ne mama gomawo" jawab Sehun dengan eyesmilenya.

"nah kalian berdua akan berbulan madu dimana?" Tanya Seung Wo.

"kami akan berlibur ke Inggris selama seminggu dan bulan madu kedua bersama dengan Kris" jawab Kai.

"Hannie sangat berterima kasih pada Hunnie dan Kris oppa yang sudah membelikan apartemen yang bersebelahan, dan Yeolli oppa Tao oppa dan Suho oppa untuk tiket dan segala keperluan di Inggris nanti, untuk appa eomma ahjussi dan ahjuma juga daddy yang menyediakan acara dan segalanya. Hannie sangat senang" ucap Luhan dengan wajah berbinar.

"Hannie harus berjanji pada Hunnie kalau Hannie harus bahagia dan beritahu pada Hunnie jika Kkamjong itu macam-macam dengan mu ne. dan kau Kai, aku sengaja membeli apartemen yang dekat agar kau tidak menggunakan fisik pada Luhan saat emosi. Dan jika itu terjadi, aku yang akan menghajar mu ditempat" ancam Sehun diakhir.

"aigoo tidak bisakah kau percaya pada adik ku Sehunna?" Tanya Suho.

"kau sendiri juga tidak percaya pada adik mu yang mesum ini Suho" balas Sehun yang hanya diberi cengiran dari Suho.

"hyung kau ini berpihak pada ku atau pada yeoja jadi2an itu sih?" kesal Kai yang dihadiahi tawa dari yang lain minus Kris yang tersenyum melihat Sehun tertawa lepas.

"baiklah penerbangan kalian 2 jam lagi, lebih baik kita bersiap sekarang" ucap Seung Wo.

.

.

TBC

Duhhh maaf yaaaa kalo banyak typoooooo... maafkannnnnnnn. Aku lagi sibuk soalnya jadi updatenya pdahal aku tinggal ngedit aja tapi aku sendiri engga sempet buka laptop. Sekali lagi maaf yahh semuaa :"

Jangan lupa review


	9. Chapter 9

**Agent In Love**

 **Author : exolweareone9400**

 **Editor : exobabyyhun**

 **Cast : Wu Yi Fan aka Kris , Oh sehun , Exo member , etc.**

 **Warning : GS/TYPO**

 **Summary:**

Oh Sehun seorang yeoja yang merupakan ketua tim Alfa dari NIS yang di tugaskan menjaga pewaris tunggal Wu Corp, Kris Wu. Namun Sehun justru terjebak dalam cinta yang rumit dengan Kris yang sudah di jodohkan dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri, Oh Luhan. Mampukah Sehun melewati rintangan yang menghadangnya?.

-oOo-

.

.

-Chapter 8-

.

.

Nb : ada beberapa perubahan. Sehun manggil mertuanya mama dan papa supaya kalian ga bingung mana orang tua Sehun dan mana orang tua Kris.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Incheon airport

Kini mereka semua berada di Incheon airport untuk mengantarkan Kai dan Luhan berbulan madu.

"Hannie, jangan lupa hubungi Hunnie kalau sudah sampai" ucap Sehun yang memeluk Luhan.

"ne, Hannie akan menghubungi Hunnie nanti. Hunnie cepat menysul ne. Hannie sayang Hunnie" ucap Luhan

"ne. nado Hunnie saying Hannie" jawab Sehun

"hati-hati dijalan ne Kai Luhan hubungi kami jika sudah sampai" ucap mereka sambil melambaikan tangan karena Kai dan Luhan sudahharus check in.

3 bulan kemudian kini persiapan pernikahan Sehun dan Kris yang tengah dipersiapan keluarga Oh dan Wu yang sesuai permintaan Sehun, sederhana namun sacral dan sarat akan makna. Bulan ini juga kandungan Luhan mencapai usia 2 bulan karena 1 bulan setelah menikah Luhan dinyatakan mengandung.

"Hunnie, yakin memakai gaun berwarna putih sedikit hijau ini?" Tanya Luhan memastikan sekali lagi.

"ne Hannie, karena ini pesta kebun dan aku rasa ini juga sesuai dengan tema sederhanya yang aku inginkan" jawab Sehun melihat penampilannya dengan dress selutut berwarna putih sedit hijau muda, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai gaya esperansa dengan mahkota yang terbuat dari bunga-bunga kecil, sepatu heels berwarna putih dan make up natural menampak kesan cantik yang alami dari Sehun.

"woah adik ipar ku ini neomu yeoppuda" puji Kai.

"yaa Kai berhenti menggodaku" seru Sehun.

"Kai tidak menggpdamu, kau memang sangat cantik Sehun" bela Luhan Tao Suho dan Chanyeol.

"apa kalian boleh masuk ke kamar ganti pengantin wanita? Lalu Kris dengan siapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"seperti saat Kai dulu,wejangan dari ahjussi dan ahjuma juga daddy" jawab Tao.

"Hannie, bagaimana ini Hunnie takut" lirih Sehun yang tiba2 gugup saat akan menuju altar.

"sshh tenang Hunnie, semuanya baik-baik saja. Appa palliwa" seru Luhan diakhir memanggil sang appa yang nampak baru saja masuk itu.

"aigoo anak appa seperti tinkerbell, pantas mereka memanggil mu Princess Hunnie" ucap tuan Oh yang mencoba menenangkan putrinya itu.

Sehun berjalan dengan mencengkram lengan appanya kuat karena gugup dan takut terjatuh dan itu terkadang membuat tuan Oh meringis kesakitan. Semua mata memandang Sehun yang Nampak cantik dan imut, bahkan beberapa tamu undangan mengira Sehun masih dibangku SMA, sedang Kris tampak seperti peter pan dengan stelan jas yang warnanya senada dengan gaun Sehun menatap Sehun kagum. Kontak mata diantara mereka terjadi membuat Sehun lebih memantapkan diri untuk berjalan dan berakhir dengan tangan Kris yang terjulur untuknya. Pengucapan janji berjalan dengan lancer, dan cincin Bulgary couple tersemat dijari manis tangan kanan mereka.

"you're so beautifull Princess" bisik Kris membuat Sehun merona dan menunduk malu.

"jadi kalian akan berangkat siang ini?" Tanya Kai.

"hu'um.. Kris nanti aku mau ke café dipinggir sungai Paris ne, lalu ke Eiffel, lalu keliling Paris" seru Sehun dengan gaya anak 5 tahun.

"Sehunnie sayang, kau sudah besar jadi berhenti menjadi bayi sayang" ucap nyonya Oh.

"aku bukan bayi eomma" rengek Sehun.

"bagaimana bisa kau bukan bayi jika kelakuan seperti itu? Astaga apa kau bisa menjadi istri yang baik ckck" tuan Oh angkat bicara membuat Sehun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatap Kris dan Luhan dengan puppy eyesnya.

"jangan aegyo lagi Sehun" ucap Luhan, sedang Kris hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun yang membuat Sehun menampilkan eyesmilenya.

"astaga kau seperti Jjangah, Sehun" celetuk Kai yang langsung mendapat amukan Luhan dan senyum kemenangan dari Sehun.

"Yak! Kau samakan saudaraku dengan anjing mu" semprot Luhan sambil memukul Kai secara brutal.

"Hannie, terus saja pukul Kkamjong bagaimana bisa aku disamakan dengan Jjangah uuh aku tidak terima" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan semakin ganas memukul Kai yg mengaduh kesakitan.

"sudah sudah Lu kasihan Kai. Kau Sehun jangan seperti anak kecil" lerai Kris yg membuat Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya dan berpose mengambek pada Kris.

"hahh.. Benar-benat ana2 ini" desah lelah mereka yg melihat kelakuan 2 pasangan Kaihan dan Krishun itu.

flat Eiffel dè amore

Pukul 02.20 pm  
Kris dan Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan membereskan barang mereka karena mereka tiba 30 menit yg lalu dan langsung membereskan barang agar memudahkan mereka jika beristirahat nantinya. Kini Sehun sedang membuat dua buah coklat hangat mengingat suhu diParis yang dingin ini. Beruntunglah mereka karena Kris telah meminta maid untuk menyiapkan flat beserta isinya termasuk minuman favorite Sehun dan juga isi kulkas.  
"Hari ini kita istirahat saja Kris. Besok baru kita jalan-jalan aku lelah" pinta Sehun setengah merengek setelah meletakkan dua mug berisi coklat panas.  
"Up to you princess" jawab Kris yang kini sibuk mencari acara hiburan.  
"Kris tapi aku ingin makan dipinggir sungai ditembok besar itu" rengek Sehun lagi yang kini mulai bergelayut manja di lengan Kris dengan kepala yang diusakkan ke leher Kris.  
"Lalu haruskah kita menghabiskan hot chocolate ini lalu pergi tidur untuk beristirahat dan makan malam nanti kita akan dinner di Paris Pasco cafe yang ada di dekat sungai sesuai keinginan mu?" Tanya Kris yang mematikan tv.  
"Ti-tidur?" Tanya Sehun yg terlihat gugup dengan mata sipitnya yang membulat lucu.  
"Ne tidur Sehun, bukannya kau lelah? Kita istirahat sebelum makan malam" jawab Kris yg memang belum mengerti kegugupan Sehun.  
"A-apa kita ti-tidur berdua?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah merah merona sambil menunduk dan jarinya memainkan ujung baju milik Kris.  
"Wae? Kita suami istri.. aa kau memikirkan apa sayang?" Goda Kris diakhir membuat Sehun mendelik karena ketahuan jalan pikirannya ysng tidak-tidak.  
"Y-ya siapa yg berpikiran mesum eoh?" Ucap Sehun gugup.  
"Mesum? Aa ternyata istri ku ini mesum juga" goda Kris yg semakin genjar dengan smirk andalannya.  
"Yak! Kau menyebalkan Kris!" Ucap Sehun yg sudah sangat malu dan langsung berlari ke kamar tanpa menyentuh cokat panas yg dibuatnya tadi.  
Selanjutnya Kris menyusul masuk dan sempat terjadi keributan sebelum akhirnya hening tanpa suara. Akhirnya nyonya Wu ini tidur nyenyak dengan guling yg membatasi mereka, sedang tuan Wu hanya juga tertidur dengan wajah ceria yaa mengingat kelakuan istrinya yang masih malu-malu itu.

.

.

Pukul 07.00 pm  
"Hunnie sudah siap?" Tanya Kris sedikit berteriak.  
"Sebentar Kris" jawab Sehun yang juga setengah berteriak.  
Tak berapa lama Kris terpaku menatap kagum sang istri yang berbalut dress hitam diatas lutut dengan rambut digelung keatas menampilkan leher jenjengbya yg putih bersih, make natural seperti biasa namun lipstik merah membuat Sehun semakin sexy, heels dan tas senada dengan dressnya membuat Kris lagi-lagi berdecak.  
"Beautifull as always" ucap Kris membuat Sehun merona.  
Mereka berangkat mengenakan audi hitam yang disewa Kris selama seminggu diParis ini.  
"Woah~~ ini cafe yg nyaman indah, gomawo Kris" ucap Sehun begitu duduk manis dilantai dua yang dibuat terbuka dengan pemandangan sekitar sungai di tengah kota Paris itu.  
"Kau kedinginan ya? Maaf aku lupa mengingatkan mu membawa mantel" ucap Kris sambil memakaikan jasnya pada Sehun membuat Sehun bersemu merah.  
Selama menunggu makanan datang mereka sibuk dengan ponsel mereka. Sehun sedang ngirimi LINE kepada Luhan :  
XiaoLu_Kim : bagaimana Paris? Siapkan malam pertama mu dengan baik Hannie  
ShiXun_Wu : Paris luar biasa.. Hunnie sangat suka Paris.. hmm.. apa harus malam pertama? Tadi aku membatasi guling saat tidur bersma Kris :(  
XiaoLu_Kim : yak pabbo! Kris kan suami Hunnie jadi jangan seperi itu.. Hunnie ini mau Kris berpindah ke wanita lain karena mempunyai istri seperti Hunnie eoh?  
ShiXun_Wu : maldo andwe! Hannie, apa yang harus Hunnie lakukan? :'(  
XiaoLu_Kim : pertama, kau harus mandi dengan wangi segar aah sabun Hunnie mawar dan buah berry kan? Itu sangat manis. Lalu gelung rambut Hunnie keatas, Hunnie keluar dari harus memakai handuk saja. Lalu siapkan bathrobe untuk Kris. Aku yakin itu sudah cukup. Kris tidak sepervert Kkamjong jadi kau bisa rileks. Lakukan semua secara alami. Good luck my twins Hunnie. Hannie sayang Hunnie

Setidaknya itu semua sudah dilakukan Sehun yang kini menunggu dengan gugup didepan sebuah pintu kaca penghubung kamar yang ditempatinya dengan balkon dan pemandangan didepannya adalah fullmoon diatas Eiffel.  
Grep  
"Apa aku menganggu mu melihat pemamdangan sayang?" Tanya Kris yang sadar membuat Sehun tersentak saat memeluknya dari belakang.  
"A-ani Kris" ucap Sehun gugup berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.  
"Princess Hunnie, kau tahu aku tidak pernah memaksa mu jika kau belum siap" ucap Kris yg membuat Sehun berbalik.  
"Aku siap prince dragon" ucap Sehun mantap. Aah ternyata dirinya sudah siap menjadi santapan naga yg lapar ini.. mari kita tinggalkan mereka sejenak.

Paginya..  
Diranjang masih ada Sehun yg tertidur pulas padahal ini sudah hampir pukul 12 siang dan disampingnya ada Kris yg setia memandang wajah ayu Sehun walau sedikit terlihat lelah itu  
"Eungh.." lenguh Sehun yg akhirnya bangun juga membuat Kris semakin mengembangkan senyumnya.  
"Morning sleeping beauty" sapa Kris yg memberikan kecupan di dahi Sehun.  
"Akshh.. appo" lirih Sehun dengan suara seraknya.  
"M-mianhae sayang semalam aku kelepasan" ucap Kris yg terlihat menyesal.  
"G-gwaenchana. Nnanti juga sembuh setelah mandi" ucap Sehun sambil menggigit bibirnya.  
"Jangan berbohong Sehun, aku tahu itu sakit karna semalam aku kelewatan. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat" ucap Kris sambil menggendong Sehun ala bridal menuju kamar mandi.  
Hari ini mereka habiskan dengan beristirahat di flat karena Sehun, namun yang terjadi mereka melakukannya lagi.

Tak terasa satu minggu mereka habiskan dengan kegiatan rutin mereka, namun Kris juga tidak ingkar janji mengajak Sehun ke Eiffel sebanyak yang Sehun mau dan mereka kesana sampai hari terakhir mereka di Paris. Kris sempat kelabakan karena Sehun merengek meminta bubble tea sedang di Paris hanya ada dan Starbuck dan beruntungnya karena Sehun mau mengganti bubble tea dengan salah satu minuman di dan harus ditambah strawberry cheese cake. Mereka juga sempat membeli beberapa baju formal yang senada dan baju-baju casual untuk bersantai. Dan kini mereka telah sampai ketempat tujuan mereka yang kedua. Villa Kris yang sengaja dibeli atas nama Sehun untuk bulan madu mereka bersama keluarga besar mereka.

Jepang  
"Kris kita disini memakai kimono? Apa aku pantas?" Tanya Sehun yang sudah memakai kimono warna baby blue soft dengan dalaman putih sedang Kris memakai warna biru tua dengan bagian dada sedikit terbuka.  
"Beautifull as always princess" jawab Kris yang selalu membuat Sehun merona.  
"Kajja kita sambut mereka" ajak Sehun yang mencoba menahan pipinya lebih merona lagi.

"Aigoo Sehunnie kenapa kau seperti anak kecil seperti ini?" Ucap nyonya Oh saat melihat putrinya mengenakan kimono dengan rambut dikuncir dua.  
"Aigoo princess Hunnie makin imut" kini ucapan gemas keluar dari nyonya Wu.  
"Anak ku seperti seorang pedofil" ucap tuan Wu yang langsung mendapat delikan dari Kris dan kekehan dari yang lainnya.  
"Appa eomma papa mama daddy dan kalian semua sebaiknya mengganti pakaian dengan kimono yang sudah disediakan oleh maid kita akan makan siang setelah ini" ucap Kris.  
Hari pertama dilalui dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang bulan madu mereka di Paris dan dengan polosnya Sehun mengatakan semua. Aah walau Sehun itu pintar dengan IQ tinggi dan berbagai gelar dalam NIS, namun tetap saja Sehun polos terhadap hal percintaan. Salahkan saja moto hidupnya yg melindungi orang yang disayanginya terutama Luhan sampai mengorbankan diri tidak berpacaran dan beruntunglah Kris mendapat Sehun.  
Tentunya hal itu membuat mereka semua terkikik melihat Kris memerah malu dan salah tingkah namun Sehun malah dengan polosnya menikmati makan malam dengan menu ramen ini.

"Kris kapan kita ke Tokyo Tower? Lalu ke istana seperti di anime itu, jangan lupa taman bermain. Dan kapan festival Jepang dimulai? Aku ingin melihat kembang api" tanya Sehun ditengah acara makan mereka.

"besok kita jalan-jalan, hari ini kita istirahat dulu. Besok kita ke Tokyo Tower dan taman bermain. Besoknya kita ke istana Tokyo. Hari ketiga baru festival Jepang dimulai." jawab Kris

"oke Kris" jawab Sehun, "Hannie, nanti kita pergi sama-sama ne. Sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama" ajak Sehun.

"ne Hunnie. Hannie juga ingin pergi dengan Hunnie." jawab Luhan antusias.

"jadi apa boleh kami ikut?" tanya Tao.

"tentu Tao, kita akan pergi bersama semuanya" jawab Sehun yg lagi-lagi menampilkan sisi kanak-kanaknya.

"Sehun sepertinya hilang ingatan membuat sisi kekanakan mu lebih dominan hiiihiii" celetuk Chanyeol.

"yak! Aku bukan anak-anak Yeollo! Ish kau ini! Kau senang ketua over perfeksionis ini tidak ada di kantor eoh? Dasar anak buah kurang ajar!" omel Sehun.

"wow jadi kau ingat siapa diri mu di Tim Alfa eoh? Woah~~ menakutkan~~" goda Kai.

"jelas aku tahu insting bertahun-tahun berlatih dan bekerja tidak hilang meski aku hilang ingatan pabbo! Hanya saja masih banyak hal yang tidak ku ingat. Seperti wajah Luhan yg terkadang memandang ku sedih atau wajah Kris yang memandang ku sendu seperti ada penyesalan diantara mereka berdua. Hmm.. Lalu sepertinya ada yg salah, apa seharusnya aku bukan istrinya Kris? sepertinya Luhan yg cocok jadi istrinya Kris.. Tetapi jika Luhan jadi istrinya Kris, Kai akan sedih karena Luhan itu cinta pertama Kai sejak kecil sejak kita berlatih dibawah NIS.. Hmm.." Sehun trrus berbicara tanpa menyadari perubahan atmosfer diruang makan saat itu, tanpa menyadari tatapan rasa bersalah mereka semua kepada Sehun.

"lalu jika Luhan yg menjadi istri Kris apa kau tidak sedih? Bukankah Kris juga yang pertama untuk mu Sehun?" kali ini Suho angkat bicara. Sejujurnya Suho tahu apa jawaban Sehun, karena meski Sehun hilang ingatan dirinya tetaplah Sehun yg dulu dia kenal. Sehun yg akan mengorbankan segalanya demi orang-oranga yang disayanginya terutama jika itu menyangkut Luhan.

"tentu saja aku akan sedih karna kekasih ku menikah dengan orang lain tetapi lain halnya jika itu Luhan. Apapun akan aku berikan pada Luhan karena dia saudara ku. Bahkan nyawa sekalipun akan aku tukar demi mereka. Tetapi mungkin setelah itu aku akan mencoba menjauh sementara waktu." jawab Sehun sesuai dengan apa yang dilakukannya dulu.

"kau tahu Sehun, kau itu orang yang tidak pernah berubah sekalipun kau hilang ingatan. Apa kau tidak memiliki rasa egois? Kau dan Kris berpacaran lama dan kau merelakannya begitu saja? Sesekali egoislah Sehun" kini Tao yg berucap.

"aku sudah egois karna pilihan ku masuk NIS membuat keluarga ku terancam, maka dari itu aku akan melepaskan Kris untuk Luhan karena hidup mereka akan aman tanpa aku yg merupakan inciran no. 1 di black market. Selain itu aku percaya Kris bisa melindungi Luhan ketika aku tidak ada." jawab Sehun.

"aku hanya ingin menikah dengan mu Wu Shi Xun" ucap Kris serius.

"nado. Jika aku tidak bisa menikah dengan mu berarti aku mati Kris" ucap Sehun setengah bercanda.

"dan kau hampir mati karenanya" lirih Luhan.

"cut. Lebih baik kita istirahat. Sehun wajah mu sedikit lebih pucat. Apa kepala mu sakit?" tanya Lay.

" hmm.. Sedikit. Seperti ada yg berusaha masuk dan berputar. Tapi tidak apa eonni" jawab Sehun.

"jangan lupa minum vitaminnya Sehun, kau ini pasien ku paling nakal jadi turuti keinginan ku ne" ucap Lay.

"ne eonnie. Hmm.. Kris kajja kita tidur" ajak Sehun manja.

"kami permisi duluan semua" pamit Kris.

"hindari keadaan seperti tadi. Sehun itu pandai biarkan dia seperti ini saja. Akan lebih baik jika dia tidak mengingat kejadian dulu. Hahh.. Sekalipun fisik Sehun kuat tapi Sehun itu yeoja paling rapuh bahkan masih lebih Luhan dibandingnya dia. Jika Sehun sudah menemukan porosnya maka itu ada hidupnya jika itu diambil maka kejadian seperti kemarin bahkan lebih fatal lagi. Maafkan aku yang bersyukur bahwa Sehun hilang ingatan." jelas Lay.

"apa Sehun bisa mendapat ingatannya kembali?" tanya Luhan lirih.

"akan sangat lama dan jika aku bisa egois banyak yg ingin keadaan seperti ini saja. Sehun tetaplah Sehun jadi jangan paksa Sehun mengingat semuanya" jawab Lay.

"ah sebaiknya kita istirahat sekarang" ajak Chanyeol.

Dikamar utama milik Krishun dengan nuansa merah putih dan hitam, nampak Sehun tengah berkelayut manja difuton karena mereka memang lebih memilih nuansa jepang disana.

"Sehun apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Kris.

" wae?"

"ayo kita melakukannya"

"mwo?"

"jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu sayang. Ayolah selama di Paris kita juga melakukannya"

"yak! Dasar mesum! Apa kau menikah dengan ku hanya untuk melakukan itu?"

"aniya. Tapi kan aku ingin mempunyai anak juga"

"a-anak? Hmm.. bisakah tidak secepat itu Kris" tanya Sehun .

"wae? Kau tidak ingin kita mempunyai anak?" tanya Kris yang kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"aniya. Hanya saja aku masih ingin bersama mu Kris. Kau tahu ingatan ku tentang kita hilang, apa tidak bisa menunggu sampai aku ingat semua tentang kita Kris?" pinta Sehun dengan nada sedih.

"Sehun, dengarkan aku. Biarkan ingatan yang hilang itu, kita bisa membuat ingatan baru. Jangan memikirkan apapun dimasa lalu Sehun, meski kau tidak ingat tetapi aku ingat semuanya. Akan lebih baik kita memulai semua yang baru bersama ingatan mu yang baru juga. Untuk masalah anak jika kau tidak siap, aku tidak akan memaksa. Kita mulai semuanya pelan-pelan, arrachi?" ucap Kris yang kini melihat setetes air mata keluar dari mata Sehun.

"aku beruntung jatuh cinta dan menikah dengan mu Kris. Gomawo jeongmal gomawo nae sarang" ucap Sehun.

"kau salah sayang. Aku yang beruntung bertemu dengan mu, jatuh cinta pada mu dipandangan pertama, memperjuangan cinta mu dan menikah dengan mu. Terima kasih telah hadir dihidup ku, menerima semua kekurangan ku, dan kedepannya menjadi ibu untuk anak-anak ku" ucap Kris yang berakhir dengan ciuman lembut dan kegiatan mereka selanjutnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Adakah yang kangen sama FF ini? Pasti adakannnn~ hayooo ngaku ajaaa~ wkwk

Terimakasih buat semuanya yang udah dukung kami para author yahhh~ jangan lupa meninggalkan jejakkk`

RnR


	10. Chapter 10

**Agent In Love**

 **Author : exolweareone9400**

 **Editor : exobabyyhun**

 **Cast : Wu Yi Fan aka Kris , Oh sehun , Exo member , etc.**

 **Warning : GS/TYPO**

 **Summary:**

Oh Sehun seorang yeoja yang merupakan ketua tim Alfa dari NIS yang di tugaskan menjaga pewaris tunggal Wu Corp, Kris Wu. Namun Sehun justru terjebak dalam cinta yang rumit dengan Kris yang sudah di jodohkan dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri, Oh Luhan. Mampukah Sehun melewati rintangan yang menghadangnya?.

-oOo-

.

.

-Chapter 9-

Tokyo Tower

"woah ini hampir sama seperti di Namsan Tower dan Eiffel. Kris kau seperti Eiffel, Chanyeol seperti Namsan Tower, dan Tao seperti Tokyo Tower kalian benar-benar tinggi" ucap Sehun.

"Hunnie benar, kalian bertiga sangat tinggi. Bagaimana bisa kalian setinggi ini?" tanya Luhan antusias.

"hiihii jadi Hannie memikirkan apa yang Hunnie pikirkan? Yehet!" seru Sehun yang berhigh-five dengan kembarannya itu.

"kita punya dua bayi besar yang harus diawasi" bisik Lay.

"mereka kembar dan memang hampir semuanya sama walau secara keseluruhan Sehun lah yang paling ke kanak-kanakan. Aah apa kalian menemukan penjual bubble tea?" tanya Suho diakhir membuat Kris menegang.

"gawat, jika kita tidak menemukan bubble tea Sehun pasti merajuk seperti di Paris" panik Kris.

"di Paris? Sehun mencari bubble tea di Paris?" tanya Kai Chanyeol dan Tao.

"ne, dan dia akan menanggis sampai akhirnya kita memilih dan Bread Talk. Hanya saja ini sudah 1 minggu lebih dia tanpa bubble tea aku tidak bisa jamin dua tempat itu bisa mendiamkan Sehun" jawab Kris.

"Kris ayo kita ke taman bermain" ajakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba ada diantara mereka membuat mereka terkejut.

"a-ah ne kajja" ucap Kris.

Disney Land Jepang

"Kris aku ingin bubble tea" rengek Sehun yang seketika membuat mereka bernafas lelah.

"Kai aku juga" tambah Luhan.

Oke mereka semua sekarang kelabakan mencari bubble tea karena bisa dipastikan bayi besar mereka akan menangis jika tidak terpenuhi keinginannya dan Lay bertugas menjaga dua bayi besar itu dibawah pohon sakura taman bermain tersebut.

"hiks aku ingin Kris hiks" isak Sehun.

"Hunnie uljima ne sebentar lagi Kris datang, bukankah mereka sedang mencari bubble tea untuk kita" ucap Luhan yang tidak serewel Sehun ini.

"iya Sehun, Kris dan yang lain kan sedang mencari bubble tea untuk kalian. Tunggu sebentar lagi ne" ucap Lay.

Sesuai perkataan Lay, akhirnya para namja kembali 30 menit kemudian dengan nafas terengah dan terlihat sekali keringat didahi mereka. Sehun, Luhan dan Lay memberikan saputangan mereka pada Kris, Kai dan Suho sedang Chanyeol dan Tao mendapat tisu yang dibawa Luhan dan Lay.

"mianhae kalian pasti lelah" sesal Sehun dengan mata berkaca yang kini membuat mereka kelabakan sedang Luhan dan Lay hanya bernafas lelah.

"gwaenchana gwaenchana. Kami mendapatkan banyak bubble tea" jawab mereka berbuah binaran mata dari Sehun yang langsung mengambil bubble tea dari Kris dan meminumnya rakus membuat mereka bernafas lega dan tersenyum.

Hari kedua..

"Hunnie menjadi Kuran Yuki? Berarti Kris menjadi Kuran Kaname. Woah neomu kyeopta" seru Luhan ketika melihat Sehun mengenakan cosplay vampire knight dengan kostum night class. Rambutnya yang maroon merupakan kemudahan untuk perannya menjadi Kuran Yuki, seorang vampire murni dengan ras tertinggi.

"S-Sehun kenapa kau punya aura menyeramkan?" tanya Tao yang memang takut hal-hal horor

TAP TAP

SRET

SIING

"Sehun/Hunnie/Kris" pekik mereka termasuk para orang tua.

Mereka memekik karena Sehun yang tiba-tiba menyerang Kris yang berjalan dibelakangnya, hendak memegang bahu kecil Sehun. Mereka bisa melihat tatapan terkejut juga ketakutan dari sinar mata Sehun, sedang dari pancaran mata Kris hanya ditangkap tatapan cinta nan lembut juga senyum tipis yang hangat.

"Ka-na-me" ucap Sehun terbata sambil menjatuhkan artemis yang tadi diarahkan pada Kris.

"ne. Tenanglah Yuki" ucap Kris yang kini membawa Sehun lebih mendekat dan menghapus air mata yang menetes, "bukankah ini saatnya kita memulai semuanya Yuki?" tanya Kris yang membuat Sehun menatap Kris dan keduanya beralih menatap para penonton –Luhan dll- dengan tatapan datar namun sorot mata mereka tajam dan dingin.

"k-kalian m-mau a-pa?" tanya mereka dengan nada bergetar, bahkan bisa dilihat Tao hampir menangis ditatapi seperti itu, apalagi senyum Krishun seperti seringat menyeramkan.

"akting kami baguskan?" tanya Sehun antusias.

O.O BOOOONG...

"jeoseongimnida appa eomma papa mama daddy kami hanya bercanda" sesal Sehun.

"woah kalian hebat sekali" seru para orang tua.

"ya itu karena kita akan menghadiri pesta cosplay di Istana Tokyo yang akan kita kunjungi nanti" ucap Kris.

"jadi kalian akting? Astaga Ge kau mau membunuh ku? Tatapan kalian berdua benar-benar menakutkan. Jika kalian mempunyai anak bisa dipastikan akan mirip sekali dengan kalian. Aargh kalian menyebalkan" omel Tao.

"sudahlah Tao kami tahu kau takut dengan hal mistis tetapi ini hanya permainan" ucap Suho.

"sebaiknya kalian berganti baju jadi kita bisa ikut pesta kostum" ucap Kris.

Hari ketiga – malam

"Kris kita mau kemana? Yang lain kan didekat danau" tanya Sehun saat Kris membawanya seperti menaiki bukit

"ketempat terindah untuk melihat kembang api" jawab Kris, "dan hanya kita berdua" tambah Kris

Dan kini mereka berada dibawah pohon sakura satu-satunya dibukit itu, dengan Kris yang mengenakan kimono hitam dengan dada sedikit terekspos bersender pada pohon sakura itu, sedang Sehun yang memakai kimono merah memandang hamparan tempat festifal yang indah.

"Kris gomawo" ucap Sehun sambil membalikkan badannya

"kemarilah" ajak Kris sambil melambaikan tangan.

"K-Kris" gugup Sehun karena Kris memintanya duduk dipangkuannya dan kepala Kris yang bersandar di bahu sempit Sehun ditambah Kris mengambil tusuk rambutnya membuat rambut panjang Sehun tergerai dan entah karena suasana atau apa berakhir dengan mereka melakukannya sampai kembang api itu selesai

"tidurlah kau pasti lelah. Maafkan aku Sehun" lirih Kris yang juga masih mengatur nafasnya

"g-gwaenchana. Saranghae-Kris" ucap Sehun sebelum akhirnya tertidur

"nado saranghae Wu Shi Xun" jawab Kris yang kemudian mencium kening Sehun lama sebelum membereskan pakaiannya dan Sehun

"kalian kema-omo- Sehun kenapa?" tanya mereka setelah sampai diparkiran

"kelelahan dan tertidur. Kai bisakah kau menyetir, aku tidak ingin membangunkan Sehun" pinta Kris

"kalian pasti melakukannya lagi ckck ternyata kau lebih mesum dari ku hyung" gerutu Kai yang membuat mereka menatap Kris yang tersenyum tipis

"astaga kau tidak kasihan dengan Sehun eoh? Kau lihat dia kelelahan!" omel Suho dan Lay

"Kris ceritakan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan dan Chanyeol membuat suasana mobil hening kemudian

"aku akan terbang ke China dan Canada setelah dari Jepang nanti. Perusahaan disana mengalami gangguan selama ini aku bekerja diam-diam saat Sehun tidur dan ini merupakan satu-satunya cara Sehun dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Kalian boleh menganggap ku mesum atau apapun itu, tetapi tanggung jawab ku sekarang bertambah, aku memegang dua perusahaan walau ada Xiumin dan Chen tetapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Tolong rahasiakan ini dari Sehun" jelas Kris

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakan pada kami Kris?" tanya Kai

"mianhae hanya saja ini waktu kalian berlibur dengan Sehun jadi aku tidak ingin membebani pikiran kalian" sesal Kris

"tenang saja Kris, setelah kita sampai Korea, aku akan menjabat sebagai Kepala Departemen Teroris dan Keamanan Negara mengantikan daddy, Kai akan membantu mu sebagai wakil direktur, Chanyeol dan Tao juga karena chanyeol merupakan pewaris Park Corp dan Tao pewaris Huang Corp yang merupakan anak perusahaan OHWU Corp jadi jangan pikirkan hal lain lagi. Pengganti Sehun juga sudah dilantik jadi Sehun bisa membantu mu di perusahaan atau menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja" jelas Suho yang membuat mata Kris terbelalak.

"bagaimana bisa? Dan Sehun?"

"karena Sehun hilang ingatan jadi jelas saja dia tidak ingat latar belakang kita. Sebenarnya tim Sehun ini semua atas pilihan Sehun, sudah jelas Sehun tahu latar belakang kami dengan baik Kris" jelas Suho

"apa semua anggota NIS itu penuh kejutan?"

"hahahaha sudah lebih baik nikmati bulan madu kedua ini. Jangan pikirkan pekerjaan terlalu serius Kris, aku tidak ingin Sehun menangis jika kau sakit" ucap Kai

"gomawo. Kalian memang yang terbaik"

Sudah satu minggu mereka kembali ke Korea dan selama itu Kris langsung sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, bahkan sempat ke China selama 4 hari untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan disana dan itu sehari setelah mereka sampai di Seoul.

"Hannie, Hunnie khawatir tentang kesehatan Kris. Sudah seminggu ini Kris selalu sibuk, bahkan setelah pulang dari China dia masih harus lembur. Aku takut Kris sakit" ucap Sehun saat Luhan berkunjung ke apartemennya

"Kai juga seperti itu tetapi tidak seperti Kris. Kris memang work a holic, dia melakukan semuanya harus secara sempurnya, Kai pernah kena dampaknya hahh.. apa Hunnie sudah memberi Kris vitamin?" Tanya Luhan

"hu'um aku rajin memberinya vitamin, menjaga pola makannya dan membuatkan bekal, tetapi aku rasa Kris sekarang terlihat lebih kurus. Apa aku bukan istri yang baik untuk Kris?" lirih Sehun diakhir dengan wajah sedih dan mata berkaca-kaca

"hey Hunnie, jangan seperti ini. Hunnie istri yang baik kok, mungkin karena sikap perfeksionis Kris dalam pekerjaannya jadi menyebabkan Kris sedikit lebih kurus." Hibur Luhan, "aah bagaimana jika siang nanti Hunnie membawakan makan siang untuk Kris. Biasanya makanan dan minuman yang hangat serta kedatangan istri ke kantor membuat suami semangat. Hal itu juga yang Hannie lakukan pada Kai. Kita berangkat bersama. Oke bersiaplah Hunnie" ucap Luhan sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju apartemennya

"ah benar ide Hannie. Sebaiknya aku bersiap. Aku rasa bento akan lebih enak dan minumnya hmm black tea saja" gumam Sehun yang masih duduk di sofa putih ruang tengah yang kemudian beranjak ke dapur.

OHWU Corp

"Hunnie, Hannie keruangan Kai ne. kau langsung saja keruangan Kris" ucap Luhan yang diangguki Sehun

"selamat siang, bisa saya bertemu dengan Kris sajangnim?" Tanya Sehun kepada sekretaris Kris

"sebentar saya hubungi sajangnim terl-"

"ani. Aku akan langsung masuk. Apa kau sudah makan siang? Ini aku bawakan bento dan black tea, terima kasih telah membantu Kris bekerja" ucap Sehun dengan senyum manisnya membuat sekretaris Kris yang bernametag Jessica Jung itu terpesona hingga membuka bibirnya bahkan setelah Sehun melewatinya untuk masuk ke ruangan Kris, Jessica baru sadar jika dirinya belum mengucapkan terima kasih

Kriet

"ada yang perlu aku periksa lagi?" Tanya Kris dingin begitu pintu ruangannya terbuka dan menimbulkan bunyi, sedang Sehun terkejut melihat meja Kris yang penuh dokumen dan wajah lelah Kris yang kentara serta nada bicara Kris yang dingin itu. Sehun hanya diam dan meletakkan bekal yang dibawa dimeja kaca tengah ruangan itu

"Sehun" pekik Kris yang terkejut ternyata Sehun yang datang

"apa kau selalu melewatkan hari seperti ini Kris?" Tanya Sehun sambil menata bento dan menuang black tea yang dibawanya

"hmm itu tidak seperti ini" jawab Kris gugup

"ayo kita makan siang bersama" ucap Sehun dengan senyum manisnya kearah Kris

"sebentar ne, aku kerjakan beberapa dokumen lagi" jawab Kris yang kembali berkutat dengan dokumennya dan membuat Sehun menghela nafas

"sudah waktunya makan siang Kris. Kajja kita makan" ajak Sehun lembut sambil menutup berkas-berkas yang terbuka dan menarik Kris lembut untuk duduk disofa tamu ruangan tersebut, sedang Kris hanya mengamati Sehun yang Nampak anggun dengan balutan kemeja baby blue panjang dan skiny jeans biru itu.

"cha makanlah yang banyak, aku sengaja membuatkan ini. Kata Xiaolu ini membuat mu semangat" ucap Sehun yang Nampak merona

"gomawo Princess" ucap Kris

Setelahnya hanya keheningan karena mereka memang makan dengan buruan waktu, namun entah karena apa Sehun mempunyai ide yang sebenarnya ragu untuk dilakukan karena ini beresiko.

"hmm.. Kris" panggil Sehun yang dijawab gumaman oleh Kris

"setelah ini masih ada setengah jam, kau bisa tidur sebentar sebelum kembali bekerja. Hmm aku akan menemani mu disini lalu membangunkan mu tepat pukul 1 siang nanti" ucap Sehun dengan nada gugup dan tangan yang memilih ujung kemejanya

"arra setelah ini aku akan tidur, asal berbantalkan ini" ucap Kris yang seketika membuat Sehun bertambah merona, namun akhirnya menganggung

CUP

"gomawo Princess Hunnie. saranghae" ucap Kris setelah mengecup singkat bibir Sehun membuat wajah Sehun semerah tomat.

Selang beberapa menit hanya suara dengkuran halus dari Kris yang terdengar, Sehun mengambil jaket rajut yang dibawanya tadi untuk menyelimuti Kris, dan kemudian mengetik sebuah pesan.

To : Hannie_Kim

From : Hunnie_Wu

 _Hannie pulanglah terlebih dahulu._

 _Aku sudah memanggil Lee ahjussi untuk_

 _Mengantar mu pulang dengan mobil ku._

 _Maaf aku harus menemani Kris_

tak berapa lama ponsel Sehun bergetar dan menerima balasan dari Luhan yang membuatnya tersenyum lega. Waktu berjalan dan ini sudah pukul 2 siang. Sehun sama sekali tidak membangunkan Kris karena dapat Sehun lihat Kris tertidur sangat pulas dan wajah lelah Kris masih tersirat jelas. Namun mungkin semua ketenangan itu buyar karena Kai mendadak masuk dengan wajah panic dan terkejut membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget dan itu membuat Kris terbangun.

"Kris kau sudah memeriksa dokumen yang akan dipakai untuk meeting siang ini? Kau ke-"

"Kai-"

"jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Kris dingin membuat Sehun menunduk dan itu membuat Kai merasa bersalah.

"j-jam 2" jawab Kai gugup

"MWO?" ucap Kris dengan nada yang dinaikan membuat Sehun tersentak karena ini pertama kalinya mendengar Kris dengan nada tinggi

"Sehun kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku?" Tanya Kris masih dengan nada yang sama

"m-mianhae Kris, ak-"

"sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang Sehun, aku sibuk" ucap Kris dingin membuat Sehun tersentak dan membeku ditempat sebelum akhirnya membereskan bekal makan siang mereka dengan tangan bergetar

"Sehun-"

"sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku permisi" ucap Sehun yang masih berusaha senyum lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kai yang menatapnya sendu dan bersalah lalu memandang Kris tajam

"kau membuatSehun menangis Kris. Dan kau melanggar janji mu lagi" ucap Kai tajam yang seketika membuat Kris membeku ditempat

Dilain tempat Sehun tengah berjalan terburu-buru sambil menunduk dan sesekali mengusap air matanya yang keluar. Bahkan Sehun tidak membalas sapaan para karyawan disana juga Tao yang datang, membuat namja bermata panda itu menyengrit bingung. Diluar sana Sehun terus berjalan sampai bersenggolan dengan bahu Chanyeol yang juga terburu-buru.

"S-Sehun? Wae? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol panik

"m-mian a-aku ha-rus hiks pu-lang" ucap Sehun sambil menahan isakannya walau isakannya keluar juga, dan langsung berlari menuju halte yang berada diseberang jalan. Sehun bahkan tidak melihat jalan dan tidak sadar bahwa sebuah mobil BMW putih yang datang dengan kecepatan sedikit lebih kencang.

DUKK CIIIT

"SEHUN"

Semua orang mengkrubuti lokasi kejadian tidak termasuk juga dengan Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian itu dan seorang yeoja yang Nampak shock keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan terburu-buru.

"Sehun gwaenchana? Maafkan eonnie yang tidak melihat mu." Ucap yeoja tersebut sambil melihat luka Sehun dibagian siku yang lecet.

"noona, ayo bawa Sehun ke rumah sakit" ucap Chanyeol yang dengan sigap menggendong Sehun yang masih nampak shock dengan kejadian barusan.

SIH

"jangan beritahukan pada Kris. Jebal eonnie Yeollie" pinta Sehun dengan luka memelas

"hahh.. sebagai permintaan maaf ku aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada Kris" ucap Lay pasrah membuat Sehun tersenyum

"kenapa kau menyebrang dalam keadaan menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol

"gwaenchana. Aah bukankah kau harusnya ada pekerjaan? Jangan membuat Kris kelelahan dengan datang tidak tepat waktu. Kau dan Tao baru saja datang pukul 2 tadi kan? Astaga kau tahu Kris sangat kelelahan Yeol." Ucap Sehun mengeluarkan keresahannya sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan

"astaga Sehun aku hampir lupa. Maafkan aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa pada Kris. Aku pergi dulu" ucap Chanyeol tergesa-gesa

"eonni bisakah aku pulang sekarang? Aku harus membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan makan malam, dan keperluan Kris jika nanti pulang" pinta Sehun

"apa kau yakin?" Tanya Lay mengingat lutut Sehun yang memar cukup besar, siku Sehun yang perlu sedikit jahitan, dan lecet-lecet sedikit dibagian kakinya dan tangannya

"gwaenchana eonnie. Aku baik-baik saja, aku akan mengoleskan salep pemberian eonnie" jawab Sehun

"hati-hati ne. sekali lagi maafkan eonnie" sesal Lay diakhir

"gwaenchana. Sehun permisi eonnie" pamit Sehun

.

.

TBC

Haiii maaf ya telat update :" chap kemarin maaf ya banyak typo. Mungkin di Chap ini juga :" mohon kritik dan sarannyaa

Harap tinggalkan jejak ~

RnR


	11. Chapter 11

**Agent In Love**

 **Author : exolweareone9400**

 **Editor : exobabyyhun**

 **Cast : Wu Yi Fan aka Kris , Oh sehun , Exo member , etc.**

 **Warning : GS/TYPO**

 **Summary:**

Oh Sehun seorang yeoja yang merupakan ketua tim Alfa dari NIS yang di tugaskan menjaga pewaris tunggal Wu Corp, Kris Wu. Namun Sehun justru terjebak dalam cinta yang rumit dengan Kris yang sudah di jodohkan dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri, Oh Luhan. Mampukah Sehun melewati rintangan yang menghadangnya?.

-oOo-

.

.

-Chapter 10-

OHWU Corp

"MWO?" pekik Chanyeol dan Tao saat mendengar cerita Kai setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai. Ini pukul 7 malam dan mereka masih dikantor karena lembur, dan baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka.

"Sehun kecelakaan dan Lay noona tak sengaja menabraknya tadi di depan kantor" ucap Chanyeol

"MWO?" kini giliran Tao dan Kai yang terkejut

"dia pasti sedih karena bentakan Kris tadi makanya dia tidak fokus" ucap Tao

"pada dasarnya Sehun masih sama sekalipun ingatannya hilang. Kita harus memberitahu Kris" ucap Chanyeol

"jangan. Biarkan seperti ini sesuai permintaan Sehun" ucap Kai yang masih kesal dengan kejadian siang tadi

"yak! Kau ingin Sehun bersedih? Kau tidak lihat ekspresi Sehun tadi. Sama seperti dulu. Tatapannya kosong seperti tidak ingin hidup lagi, jika Kris tidak diberi tahu Sehun pasti bertambah sedih dan mengira Kris tidak peduli padanya karena kesalahannya yang sebenarnya demi kebaikan Kris" protes Chanyeol.

"hahh… baiklah kita bicarakan ini pada Kris dan tolong jangan ada yang emosi, pukul aku jika aku sudah kelewat batas dan sebaiknya Chanyeol saja yang berbicara" ucap Kai yang diangguki Chantao.

Mereka tiba diruangan Kris yang masih menyala terang karena mereka tahu Kris selalu pulang lebih lama dari mereka.

"Kris bisa kita bicara" ucap Chanyeol yang masuk terlebih dahulu diikuti Tao dan Kai dibelakangnya.

"hmm" gumam Kris tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan dokumen

"kris bisakah kau mengalihkan perhatian dari tumpukan kertas itu?" Tanya Kai yang tak sabaran

"Kai biarkan Chanyeol bicara" ucap Tao tajam

"hahh.. ada apa?" Tanya Kris dengan nada lelah

"kejadian siang tadi antara kau dan Sehun, apa kau tahu Sehun menangis saat itu? Kau melanggar janji mu Kris" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada datar seperti apa yang dikatakan Kai tadi.

"ne, aku memang salah dan aku menyesal" ucap Kris yang memang sangat menyesal bahkan dipikiran Kris berkecamuk jika nanti bertemu Sehun dirumah.

"kau menyesal? Kau yakin?" Tanya Kai dingin

"Kai!" desis Tao tajam

"aku tahu aku salah Kai tapi kau tidak berhak menghakimi ku seperti itu? Aku juga memikirkan Sehun! Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana dihadapan Sehun nanti. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah" ucap Kris frustasi

"kau merasa bersalah tapi kau tidak mengejar Sehun eoh? Apa pekerjaan ini lebih penting dibanding Sehun yang datang kesini karena mencemaskan suaminya yang workholic tetapi malah mendapat bentakan dan-"

"Kai cukup biar aku yang mengatakannya" bentak Chanyeol

"kau terlalu lama yeol" bentak Kai

"cukup kalian jangan bertengkar!" teriak Tao membuat suasana hening

"Sehun kecelakaan dan yang-KRIS" teriak Tao yang belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya namun Kris sudah bergegas keluar dengan mengambil jas dan kunci mobilnya

"mari kita bantu sajangnim" ucap Tao watados yang kemudian bergerak membereskan meja Kris dan memilah dokumen dibantu Chanyeol

"maaf aku harus pulang, kalian tahukan Luhan sedang mengandung 6 bulan" ucap Kai

"tenang saja Kai, kami sudah cukup" ucap Tao

Lain di OHWU Corp lain pula Kris yang mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang diatas rata2 dan lagi banyak pengendara yang mengumpat dengan kelakuan Kris itu.

.

.

.

Ceklek

"Sehun" teriak Kris dari pintu membuat Sehun terkejut dan buru-buru menemui Kris dengan wajah tertunduk

"n-ne Kris" jawab Sehun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya

GREP

Seketika tubuh Sehun menegang dan lagi matanya membulat sempurna karena perlakuan Kris itu, namun tak berapa lama keterkejutan Sehun bertambah kala Kris menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya duduk diruang tamu dengan posisi Sehun duduk di sofa panjang putih sedang Kris dikarpet putih lembut nan tebal itu.

"maafkan aku Sehun, aku tidak bermaksud membentak mu. Maafkan aku karena selama ini menjadi suami yang buruk dan tidak bisa menjaga mu, melanggar janji ku karena membuat mu menangis. Maafkan aku Sehun" sesal Kris

"g-gwaenchana Kris. Aku tahu kau sibuk mengurus perusahaan jadi tidak masalah, itu salah ku karena tidak membangunkan mu tepat waktu" ucap Sehun dengan nada ragu

"aniya. Itu semua salah kau Sehun " kekeh Kris

"sudah sebaiknya kita makan malam saja, aku baru saja memasakan sup iga untuk mu Kris" ucap Sehun

"jinjja? Kajja" ajak Kris yang lupa dengan kondisi Sehun

Mereka makan dengan tenang dan Sehun sesekali melirik Kris dan tersenyum melihat Kris pulang lebih cepat dan makan dengan lahap. Setelahnya seperti biasa, Kris akan mandi setelah air panas dan pakaiannya telah disiapkan Sehun, sementara Sehun membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Kini mereka berdua duduk diruang tengah dengan televisi menyala menampilkan film action favorit mereka.

"Sehun tumben kau memakai baju serba panjang? Ini seperti kau akan ke kantor saja" ucap Kris seketika membuat Sehun menegang

"Sehun kenapa diam hem? Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Kris yang makin memeluk Sehun erat

"a-ah n-ne aku kedinginan" jawab Sehun gugup membuat Kris menghela nafas lalu melepas pelukannya pada Sehun dan duduk dibawah. Perlahan dan hati-hati menggulung celana Sehun

"K-Kris apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun panik sambil mencoba menghentikan Kris

"aku hanya ingin melihat luka-luka ditubuh mu Sehun. Mereka sudah mengatakan semuanya pada ku. Maafkan aku karena kebodohan ku kau kecelakaan" ucap Kris yang melihat beberapa lecet di kaki Sehun lalu mendongak menatap Sehun

"ganti dengan pakaian mu seperti biasa" ucap Kris

"tap-"

"jebal" kali ini sangat kentara bahwa Kris menyesal membuat Sehun akhirnya menuruti dan akhirnya Sehun mengganti dengan piyama khas Sehun celana pendek berbahan kaos dengan atasan yang berbahan sama bermotif Winnie the pooh. Dan dari situ Kris tahu bahwa ada memar cukup besar yang kontrak dengan warna kulit Sehun yang putih sedikit pucat itu, dan siku kanannya yang diperban membuat Kris menyumpah serapah dirinya sendiri melihat keadaan Sehun.

"mianhae Sehunna. Ini semua salah ku" lirih Kris yang kini menunduk menatap lutut kanan Sehun yang mempunyai memar itu

"a-aniya. Ini salah ku karena tidak hati-hati saat menyebrangi jalan tadi" ucap Sehun yang berusaha membuat Kris duduk di sofa bersamanya namun gagal karena Kris masih kekeh berada duduk dikarpet tebal itu sambil menunduk

"Kriis jebal jangan seperti ini" lirih Sehun yang menatap Kris sendu bahkan matanya berkaca-kaca melihat Kris yang menurutnya seperti orang kehilangan nyawanya.

"Sehunna, kau bisa melakukan apapun pada ku Sehun, aku bukan suami yang baik" ucap Kris penuh dengan nada penyesalan dan frustasi membuat Sehun yang menahan tangisnya akhirnya meneteskan air matanya

"hiks K-Kris hiks jangan seperti hiks ini hiks" isak Sehun membuat Kris seketika mendongak dan mendapi Sehun semnutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan bahu bergetar

"S-Sehun mianhae jebal uljima" ucap Kris dengan nada panik

"hiks ber-hentilah hiks merasa bersalah hiks kau hiks terlihat lemah hiks dan aku hiks tidak suka itu hiks hiks suami ku itu hiks namja hiks yang kuat hiks hiks" isak Sehun

"mianhae Sehunna mianhae" ucap Kris yang langsung membawa Sehun dalam pelukannya dan mengelus punggung Sehun yang terus bergetar. Sampai akhirnya hanya dengkuran halus serta nafas yang mulai teratur yang dirasakan Kris dari Sehun yang ternyata jatuh tertidur didekapannya.

"mianhae Sehunna. Aku janji ini yang terakhir. Saranghae Wu Shi Xun. Jaljayo Princess Hunnie" ucap Kris sebelum mengecup kening Sehun lama dan berbaring disampingnya mengusul kea lam mimpi.

Sejak hari itu Kris berusaha untuk tidak sibuk meski harus membawa beberapa pekerjaannya ke rumah dan mengerjakannya setelah Sehun tertidur cukup pulas.

Pagi ini adalah hari minggu dan Kris bersyukur dirinya bangun lebih awal dan mendapati Sehun yang masih terlelap disampingnya dengan wajah yang menghadap kearah Kris dan sedikit tertutupi poninya dan wambutnya. Perlahan Kris menyiibakkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Sehun, namun ternyata hal itu membuat Sehun terbangun.

"eungh…" lenguh Sehun sambil mengerjapkan matanya

"morning Princess Hunnie" sapa Kris dengan senyumnya dan sedikit menahan tawanya karena melihat tingkah lucu Sehun saat bangun tidur. Ingatkan Kris untuk bangun pagi dihari minggu agar bisa melihat ekspresi imut nan menggemaskan dari sang istri.

"pagi Kris" sapa Sehun yang sudah mengumpulkan nyawanya dan matanya terbuka walau masih kentara sekali bahwa Sehun masih mengantuk.

"sebentar, aku siapkan air hangat untuk mandi" ucap Sehun yang dengan hati-hati akan bangun namun dicegah oleh Kris

"aku sudah mandi, apa kau tidak mencium bau wangi hem? Sebaiknya tuan putri yang bergegas mandi Karena aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat" ucap Kris membuat Sehun menyengritkan alisnya

"ini jam berapa?" Tanya Sehun

"pukul 7" jawab Kris enteng

"MWO?" pekik Sehun membuat Kris terkejut

"aku kesiangan. Maafkana ku Kris" ucap Sehun dengan nada menyesal membuat Kris tersenyum

"hey, hanya kali ini saja tidak apa-apa Sehun. Badan mu pasti sakit kan karena kecelakaan kemarin, jadi sekali-sekali aku bangun pagi dan menyiapkan segalanya" ucap Kris

"tapi kan kau sudah bekerja keras Kris jadi ini pasti sangat merepotkan mu" ucap Sehun sambil menunduk

"gwaenchana. Palli mandi dan setelah itu sarapan. Aku tunggu dibawah" ucap Kris yang akhirnya diangguki Sehun

Minggu ini mereka habiskan di apartemen Kris dan Sehun karena berita kecelakaan Sehun menyebar sampai ke Luhan dan Suho. Bersyukurlah Kris dan Sehun karena Lay, Suho dan Luhan membawa banyak makanan dan cemilan juga bubble tea untuk Sehun.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja" ucap Lay yang masih merasa bersalah

"eonni/noona gwaenchana" ucap Krishun berbarengan

"aku juga salah karena hanya melihat Sehun dan tidak menyadari ada mobil dari arah berlawanan" sesal Chanyeol

"hahh.. kalian ingin menjenguk ku tetapi suasana disini malah suram huffph" keluh Sehun dengan raut wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin

"S-Sehun maafkan kami" ucap mereka gelagapan

"bagaimana jika kita nonton saja" usul Kris

"kau ingin Sehun berjalan dengan kaki seperti itu?" Tanya Kai

"ya! Siapa bilang kita akan nonton diluar? Kan aku mengusulkan kita nonton bukan diluar. Tetapi disini saja. Kau ingin menonton film apa?" setelah menjelaskan maksudnya Kris bertanya pada Sehun

"hmm.. miracle in cell no. 7" jawab Sehun

"kau yakin akan menonton film itu?" Tanya Luhan yang diangguki Sehun

"kau tidak akan menangis kan? Lalu mood mu akan bertambah buruk setelahnya" ucap Suho

"tapi aku ingin menonton itu" rengek Sehun

"asal kau janji setelahnya tidak menghilang tiba-tiba, Sehun" ucap Tao

"kita ganti film lain saja" ucap Kris karena melihat suasana kembali suram

"aniya.. Kris aku ingin menonton film itu" rengak Sehun lengkap dengan aegyo dan puppy eyesnya

'astaga jurus itu' batin yang lain nelangsa, karena tidak aka nada yang bisa menolak jika Sehun sudah mengeluarkan sejuta aegyonya itu.

"hahh.. baik kita akan melihat film itu" ucap Kris yang mengalah dan akhirnya mencari kaset film tersebut dan memutarnya setelah meminimkan pencahayaan diruang tengah.

"Kris bubble tea" rengek Sehun pelan dan Kris mengambil bubble tea untuk Sehun yang berada dimeja sampingnya.

"gomawo" ucap Sehun yang kemudian mengecup pipi Kris dan bersandar kembali dibahu Kris seperti kebiasaan mereka saat nonton dirumah

Semuanya berjalan dengan baik sampai akhirnya terdengar isakan kecil yang tentu saja berasal dari seorang yeoja yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher namja disampingya. Yaa siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun yang membuat mereka minus Kris menghela nafas karena mereka tahu discene ini pasti Sehun akan menangis dan terus berlanjut sampai film ini selesai dan bisa dipastikan mereka tidak akan focus menonton film itu melainkan menenangkan Sehun yang menangis sesegukan sambil menonton film itu.

"Hunnie, kita ganti filmnya saja ne" bujuk Luhan yang duduk disamping Sehun

"shireo hiks hiks huuwweee" kini tangis Sehun bertambah keras dan membuat Kris kelabakan

"hmm.. ini cake lava buatan Lay noona sangat enak" seru Kai mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sehun yang menangis keras dan ajaibnya tangisan itu jadi hanya sesegukan karena Sehun memakan cake lava tersebut sambil menonton film. Sebenarnya mereka termasuk Kris ingin tertawa melihat kelakukan Sehun yang bahkan mirip balita itu, wajahnya yang memerah dengan air mata yang terus mengalir walau sesekali diusap dengan lengannya dan tangan yang memegang piring kecil berisi cake itu membuat Sehun terlihat seperti bayi 3 tahun.

"sayang sudah jangan menangis lagi kan filmnya sudah habis" ucap Kris yang mendapati Sehun masih menangis sesegukan walau tidak separah tadi

"hiks tapi filmnya hiks hiks sedih hiks Kris hiks hiks" isaknya

"hmm.. Hunnie, apa Hunnie tidak lapar? Ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Kajja kita makan Hannie sudah memasak masakan jepang" bujuk Luhan

"jinjjayo? Apa Hannie membuatkan Hunnie sushi? Onigiri dengan bentuk lucu? Apa Hannie membuatkan itu untuk Hunnie?" Tanya Sehun antusias

"hu'um.. Hannie buatkan semua itu untuk Hunnie" jawab Luhan dengan anggukan imutnya

"gomawo Hannie. Hunnie saying Hannie" seru Sehun riang melupakan tangisan efek film yang mereka tonton dan memeluk Luhan pelan pengingat perut buncit Luhan

"kajja kita makan" seru yang lain dan mereka melakukannya acara makan siang di ruang tengah agar lebih mudah dan muat untuk orang banyak mengingat meja makan Kris hanya cukup untuk 4 orang dan mejar bar yang hanya cukup untuk 2 orang, sedang mereka ada 8 orang.

"mashita" seru Sehun riang setelah menelan satu sushi dengan telur ikan sebagai isiannya

"Sehun ingat kau sudah menikah dan kau masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini astaga" omel Suho

"aku tidak bersikap kekanak-kanakan Suho-ya. Aku hanya memuji masakan Hannie" protes Sehun dengan wajah lucu pipi digembungkan dan bibir mengkrucut lucu

"hahh.. sudahlah Suho, kau seperti tidak tahu sikap dan sifat Sehun saja" ucap Lay

"ah iya Sehun, kau mau menginap di tempat Luhan atau Luhan yang akan menginap disini? Aku akan berangkat ke Canada dan China selama 1 minggu lebih, mungkin juga akan ke London. Kau sedang sakit dan aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa merawat mu sampai sembuh. Atau kau akan ikut aku kesana?" Tanya Kris disela makan siang mereka

"aniya. Aku bisa jaga rumah Kris, aku bisa ketempat Luhan atau Luhan bisa kesini atau mungkin Lay eonnie juga bisa bergabung, tenang saja aku baik-baik saja Kris" cap Sehun

"jinjja? Apa kau benar akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kris yang diangguki Sehun

"apa tidak bisa ditunda Kris? Kau meninggalkan Sehun terlalu lama dank au tahu sendiri Sehun sedang sakit" ucap Suho

"akan aku usahakan pulang cepat Suho, ini tidak bisa ditunda, aku akan pergi bersama dengan Chanyeol" jawab Kris

"aniya. Jangan terburu-buru Kris, kita tinggal berdekatan jadi jangan khawatirkan aku Kris. Fokus pada pekerjaan mu saja." Ucap Sehun

"tap-"

"gwaenchana. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian mu selama disana, dan juga perlengkapan lainnya. Siapkan saja apa yang kau butuhkan disana." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum yang menampilkan eyesmilenya

"tenang saja Kris, selama kau pergi aku akan tinggal disini" ucap Lay membuat Kris tersenyum lega

"tapi kau akan berangkat kapan?" Tanya Tao

"besok siang" jawab Kris

"MWO?" ini suara Chanyeol yang menggelegar membuat mereka menutup telinganya

"kau tidak memberi tahu bahwa besok siang kita berangkat, aku belum menyiapkan apapun" ucap Chanyeol

"siapkan saja pakaian selama disana Yeol, semua dokumen sudah siap" ucap Kris yang kadang jengah dengan sikap Chanyeol itu

"hahh.. baik baik. Kita bertemu dibandara" jawab Chanyeol pasrah

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf yang sudah menunggu lamaaaaaa. Padahal ff ini tinggal aku edit aja :" maaf buat kak manda karena ffnya jadi terbengkalai gara-gara aku yang suka mood moodan iniiiii :"

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian pada kolom REVIEW yaa~

RnR


	12. Chapter 12

**Agent In Love**

 **Author : exolweareone9400**

 **Editor : exobabyyhun**

 **Cast : Wu Yi Fan aka Kris , Oh sehun , Exo member , etc.**

 **Warning : GS/TYPO**

 **Summary:**

Oh Sehun seorang yeoja yang merupakan ketua tim Alfa dari NIS yang di tugaskan menjaga pewaris tunggal Wu Corp, Kris Wu. Namun Sehun justru terjebak dalam cinta yang rumit dengan Kris yang sudah di jodohkan dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri, Oh Luhan. Mampukah Sehun melewati rintangan yang menghadangnya?.

-oOo-

.

.

-Chapter 11-

bandara

"Kris hati dijalan. Jaga kesehatan dan pola makan mu. Jangan terlalu diforsir, ingat kau manusia bukan robot super" omel Sehun sebelum Kris check in.

"aku pasti merindukan mu Princess" ucap Kris yang kini menarik Sehun dalam dekapannya dan mencium bibir pink tipis istrinya itu sedikit lebih lama.

"jangan matikan ponsel dan hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu arrachi?" ucap Kris yang diangguki Sehun.

"saranghae Wu Shi Xun" bisik Kris lalu memberi tanda kepemilikan dibawah telinga Sehun yang membuat Sehun merona dan memukul pelan dada Kris.

"n-nadi Wu Yi Fan" ucap Sehun gugup lalu menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang Kris.

"berhenti melakukan itu karena kita harus check in Kris, sebentar lagi take off" ucap Chanyeol yang jengah melihat lovey dovey antara Kris dan Sehun.

"bilang saja kau iri" desis Kris.

"aku sudah mempunyai pacara Kris" ucap Chanyeol membuat Krishun membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Sehun kau bisa tanyakan pada Tao, karena yeojachinggu ku dan yeojachinggu Tao berteman" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeret Kris yang mengumpat tak jelas.

-oOo-

"hiks Kris bogoshippo hiks" isakan kecil dari Sehun yang selalu di dengar Lay karena mereka tidur dikamar tamu karena Sehun bilang akan merindukan Kris jika tidur dikamarnya.

"sstt uljima Sehun jangan seperti ini. Kris bekerja untuk mu juga untuk anak2 kalian kelak jadi jangan seperti ini" ucap Lay yang seketika membuat Sehun berhenti menangis dan menatap Lay dengan wajah menangisnya

"ne eonnie, aku juga akan berusaha disini sebagai istri yang baik." Ucap Sehun

Namun fakta yang terjadi adalah jika Sehun sendirian dirinya akan menangis dikamarnya bersama Kris dan itu dilakukan sampai tertidur, kadang Luhan melihatnya hanya bisa diam karena Sehun mewanti2nya untuk tidak menghubungi Kris dan Luhan memahami hal itu.

Ini hampir seminggu dan sudah 2 hari Sehun tinggal sendiri karena memaksa Lay dan Luhan untuk membiarkan sendiri dan entah mengapa perasaan Sehun tidak tenang sejak semalam. Dirinya terbangun dengan keringat bercucuran padahal cuaca sudah memasuki musim dingin. Yang membuatnya khawatir lagi adalah karena ponsel Kris yang tidak bisa dihubungi, Sehun mencoba untuk berpositif thinking namun tetaplah kekhawatiran yang tergambar.

Ceklek

"aku pul-"

GREP

"yak! Kenapa kau mematikan ponsel mu Kris?" ucap Sehun dengan nada bergetar.

"aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan untuk mu Princess" jawab Kris.

"pabbo! Aku kira terjadi sesuatu dengan mu Kris" isak Sehun pelan.

"sstt uljima Sehunna. Mianhae aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan" ucap Kris sambil mengelus punggung Sehun.

"ah akan aku siapkan air hangat, kajja kita ke kamar" ucap Sehun yang kemudian mengambil alih salah satu koper Kris.

Kini mereka tengah makan siang bersama, Kris sengaja tidak masuk kantor hari ini karena ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sehun dan lagi Kris merasa tubuhnya remuk dan kepalanya berdenyut sejak kemarin.

"Kris apa kau makan dengan benar? Istirahat dengan cukup? Kenapa ada kantung mata disini? Seperti Tao" ucap Sehun yang kini meraba bagian bawah mata Kris yang Nampak menghitam dan berkantung

"gwaenchana Sehunna, mungkin karena selama perjalanan aku tidak bisa tidur, tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan istri ku ini" ucap Kris yang terdengar chessy namun sanggup mengubah warna kulit Sehun di pipi menjadi pink

"aigoo kau menggemaskan saat merona Princess" goda Kris membuahkan pukulan kecil dilengan namja itu

"setelah ini tidurlah Kris, kau harus istirahat, kau pasti lelah" ucap Sehun yang diangguki Kris

Ini sudah hampir waktu makan malam dan Sehun belum menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa Kris akan bangun, membuat Sehun yang baru saja selesai menyiapkan makan malam bergegas ke kamar mereka.

"Kris" panggil Sehun lembut sambil mendekati Kris yang tertutup seluruh selimut seperti kepompong.

"ireo-KRIS" pekik Sehun begitu melihat wajah pucat Kris dan keringat yang membasahi tubuh Kris.

"astaga Kris badan mu panas" pekik Sehun panik saat menyentuh pipi dan dahi Kris. Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun mengambil fever dikotak p3k yang memang disediakan disetiap kamar dan dapur, lalu meminumkan penurun panas setelah mengambil gelas disalurkan via mulut karena Kris yang tak sadarkan diri.

"eonnie dimana?"

"kirimkan ambulance ke apartemen ku, Kris demam tinggi hiks eonnie jebal hiks"

Sehun tidak bisa menahan tangisnya melihat Kris tak sadarkan diri seperti ini. Sambil menunggu ambulance dating, Sehun menyiapkan keperluan selama di rumah sakit dengan segera. Bahkan Sehun tidak sempat mengganti bajunya yang piyama tidur kebiasaannya itu tanpa jaket padahal cuaca dingin, dan lagi Sehun tidak sempat mengganti baju Kris karena terburu-buru dan ambulance dating 10 menit setelahnya. Kini Sehun menunggu cemas di depan UGD tempat Kris diperiksa setelah beberapa menit yang lalu Kris dibawa masuk kesana.

"Sehun/Hunnie" panggilan yang membuat Sehun mendongak dan langsung memeluk Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu kecil Luhan sambil terisak

"sstt uljima ne jangan menangis seperti ini Hunnie. Kris namja kuat dia pasti baik-baik saja." Ucap Luhan menenangkan saudara ini

"iya saying, Kris baik-baik saja pasti sekarang berhenti menangis ne" ucap nyonya Wu

"hiks tapi ma hiks Kris hiks seperti ini hiks hiks pasti hiks karena Hunnie hiks hiks" isak Sehun

"Kris itu memang workaholic sama seperti papa dan appa mu jadi tenang ne" ucap nyonya Oh yang memang tahu karena mendengar curhatan dari nyonya Wu.

"hiks hiks tetap saja hiks Hunnie yang hiks hiks sala hiks tidak hiks bisa menjadi hiks hiks istri yang baik hiks seperti hiks Hannie hiks hiks" jawab Sehun masih dengan isakannya membuat mereka menghela nafas karena akan sulit membujuk Sehun jika sudah seperti ini.

"Sehun, kalau kau tidak berhenti menangis, Kris akan bertambah sakit karena sedih melihat mu seperti ini. Dan lagi wajah mu berantakan, Kris mungkin tidak mengenali mu jika sadar nanti. Lebih baik kau berhenti menangis dan berdoa saja untuk Kris" celetuk Kai yang mendapat death glare dari Luhan dan Suho, namun ajaibnya membuat Sehun berhenti menangis walau sesekali masih terdengar isakannya

"n-ne Hunnie hiks berhenti menangis dan berdoa untuk hiks Kris" ucap Sehun yang langsung menghapus air matanya kasar dan berusaha tidak terisak

'astaga kapan sifat polosnya hilang?' batin mereka semua melihat tingkah Sehun yang percaya begitu saja dengan celetukan Kai yang asal, namun mereka bersyukur setidaknya bayi besar mereka sudah tidak mereka berada di kamar rawat Kris VVIP1, karena Kris sudah dipindahkan kemari, dan Lay mengatakan Kris terlalu lelah dan jarang bahkan tidak memasukkan makanan ke tubuhnya ditambah musim dingin yang mulai menyapa membuatnya ambruk. Hal itu diperkuat dengan Chanyeol yang juga sedikit demam ditemani Baekhyun yang baru saja diperkenalkan sebagai kekasihnya yang merangkap sebagai sekretarisnya, begitu pula dengan Tao yang mengenalkan Victoria sebagai kekasihnya. Chanyeol mengatakan jadwal Kris yang dibuat begitu padat,bahkan selama seminggu bisa berpindah ke tiga Negara berbeda, membuat Chanyeol juga tumbang walau masih dalam bentuk gejala, karena Chanyeol tidak sesibuk Kris.

"pabbo" rutuk Sehun yang siap menangis lagi jika tidak ingat dengan ucapan Kai tadi

"Sehun kau ingin makan atau mengganti baju mu dulu hem? Kau pasti belum makan kan?" Tanya nyonya Oh sambil mengelus punggung Sehun yang duduk disamping bangkar dimana Kris tertidur.

"ani eomma, Sehun ingin menunggu Kris sampai sadar" jawab Sehun

"setidaknya pakai baju hangat Sehun" ucap Kai yang melepas jaket tebalnya dan dipakaian ke Sehun

"gomawo Kai" ucap Sehun

"sepertinya kami harus pulang karena Yeolli harus istirahat" ijin Baekhyun

"ah ne Baekkie gomawo sudah dating, dan maafkan Kris karena ikut membuat Chanyeol sakit" ucap Sehun dengan nada sesal diakhir

"gwaenchana Sehunnie. Yeolli juga workaholic kok, Cuma tidak separah Kris. Jadi santai saja." Ucap Baekhyun ramah. Perlu digaris bawahi bahwa Baekhyun dan Victoria adalah teman Sehun dan Luhan sejak Junior High School sampai Senior High School mereka bersahabat, berpisah karena Baekhyun dan Sehun kuliah bisnin di SNU, sedang Luhan kuliah designer di Paris, dan Victoria sekolah bisnis di China kampong halamannya.

"Hunnie, Hannie pulang dulu ne. besok Hannie bawakan pakaian untuk Hunnie dan makanan. Percayalah Kris pasti sembuh dalam waktu singkat" ucap Luhan yang diangguki Sehun

"Sehunnie, aku dan Tao pamit ne. jangan khawatirkan urusan kantor ne, focus pada Kris sajangnim saja" ucap Victoria

"Sehun hubungi aku jika ada apa2" tambah Tao yang lagi-lagi hanya diangguki Sehun

"Sehun tidak masalah kan kami tinggal? Sementara Kris disini biar kami yang menggantikan di kantor" ucap tuan Oh yang diangguki tuan Wu

"jeongmal gomawo appa papa. Sehun juga akan ikut membantu, Sehun juga lulusan bisnis appa papa tolong jangan lupa. Mohon mama dan eomma jaga kesehatan para workaholic ini. Sehun sangat berterima kasih" ucap Sehun

"gwaenchana. Ini arti keluarga sayang, dan lagi mereka itu masih terlalu muda untuk pensiun, salah mereka karena langsung menyerahkan perusahaan pada Kris begitu saja. Walau Kris itu hebat tetapi tetap saja kalian pengantin baru malah seperti ini. Sudah tenang saja eomma dan mama akan mengawasi mereka dan besok akan membawakan sarapan untuk mu. Nanti eomma menghubungi Hannie agar tidak membawa apa2 dan istirahat saja" ucap nyonya Oh

"gomawo eomma mama" ucap Sehun

"Sehun maafkan aku ne. besok ada rapat di NIS jadi aku pulang" ucap Suho dengan nada menyesal

"gwaenchana Suho-ya. Ada Lay eonnie yang shift malam jadi tidak perlu khawatir" ucap Sehun

"ne, Joonmyeonna, ada aku jadi istirahatlah untuk besok, jangan sampai sakit" ucap Lay

"Sehun aku tinggal ne, jika ada sesuatu hubungi aku atau tekan tombol merah jika Kris bangun" ucap Lay yang diangguki Sehun

Kini hanya tinggal Sehun yang menemani Kris di ruangan VVIP yang besar itu. Sehun mengambil baskom yang disediakan dengan handun kecil untuk diisi air dingin untuk mengompres Kris. Sehun bersyukur baju Kris yang basa sudah diganti dengan baju rumah sakit jadi setidaknya Kris steril sekarang. Dengan telaten Sehun mengompres Kris, kemudian membereskan baju Kris yang dibawanya tadi.

"hiks pabbo cepat sembuh Kris hiks" isakan kecil Sehun kembali terdengar sebelum akhirnya Sehun tertidur pada pukul 4 pagi lebih setelah memastikan suhu Kris tidak sepanas sebelumnya.

Paginya..

"Sehunnie, apa Kris belum bangun?" Tanya nyonya Oh

"belum eomma tetapi panasnya sudah mulai turun" jawab Sehun yang sudah terbangun pukul 6 pagi tadi dan kini pukul 7 pagi nyonya Oh dan Wu datang dengan membawa makanan dan pakaian ganti untuk Sehun yang bisa Sehun rasakan jika itu rancangan eommanya.

"sudah sekarang kau mandi dan pakai baju ini. Pasti Kris akan terkejut dan langsung sembuh" ucap nyonya Oh yang ditambah dengan tawa kecil nyonya Wu

"aigoo Princess Hunnie memang yang tercantik" ucap nyonya Wu berfangirl ria

"mama" ucap Sehun dengan nada manja, "Sehun malu" rengek Sehun

Yaa perlu kalian ketahui bahwa Sehun kini memakai dress dengan panjang setengah pahanya berwarna merah dengan lengan panjang melebihi tangan Sehun sedikit, Nampak manis dengan rambut Sehun di gelung asal.

"eomma ini kependekan" protes Sehun sambil menurunkan dressnya

"aniya ini sudah pas. Aigoo kau bisa menjadi model untuk brand eomma saying. Kita tunggu Kris sembuh dank au bisa memulai pemotretan. Masalah kontrak nanti eomma yang urus. Kau adalah model terbaik eomma. Benarnya Ga In-ah?" Tanya nyonya Oh semangat

"ne, mall kita akan tambah laris dengan poster eksklusif dari Sehun" ucap nyonya Wu tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang kini mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya imut

"eungh…" setidaknya lenguhan Kris membuat mereka sadar

"Kris" pekik mereka, dan dengan segera Sehun menekan tombol merah diatas bangkar Kris

"Kris, kau harus istirahat total selama 1 minggu dan selama itu pula kau hanya bisa makan bubur dan makanan yang lembut-lembut, jangan minum kopi, usahan air putih hangat" pesan Lay

"tenang saja eonnie aku akan memastikan semuanya" ucap Sehun

"sekarang Kris, makan dan minum obat lalu istirahat, mungkin 2 hari lagi kau bisa pulang" ucap Lay

"hmm.. Princess" panggil Kris serak dan lemah, namun eagle eyes yang kini terlihat layu itu menatap Sehun intens

"w-wae?" Tanya Sehun gugup dan bisa dipastikan wajahnya merona

"kau sexy" ucap Kris yang membuat Sehun melotot namun akhirnya menunduk dengan wajah memerah sempurna, sedang kedua yeoja paru baya disana hanya terkikik geli

"Kris apa kau suka? Sehun akan menjadi model ambassador tetap untuk Kingdom Mall dengan semua baju dari H Boutique. Ini adalah salah satu rancangan terbaru dari Luhan untuk edisi natal. Namun karena ini masih bulan oktober jadi masih lama jadilah eomma mu pakaikan pada Sehun sebagai percobaan" jelas nyonya Wu

"ne, nan jeongmal jeoahe" ucap Kris tanpa sadar karena masih menatap Sehun kagum. Aigoo, bagaimana bisa Sehun yang tingginya melebihi Luhan walah hanya diatas bahu Kris sedikit itu Nampak imut dan menggemaskan bahkan tingginya yang diatas rata-rata yeoja itu nampak pas dengan baju yang dipakainya.

"K-Kris berhenti menatap ku seperti itu" rajuk Sehun

"aigoo aigoo lebih baik kau makan minum obat lalu istirahat Kris. Cepatlah sembuh dan tunggu debut istri mu ini sebagai model Kingdom Mall and H Boutique. Posternya akan sangat besar terpampang di semua cabang mall kita" ucap nyonya Wu antusias

"jangan lupakan H Boutique yang akan semakin melejit dengan model baru dan merupakan model tetap. Aah sepertinya aku akan meluncurkan produk baru yang out of character pada musim panas nanti" ucap nyonya Oh

"eomma mama" rengek Sehun dengan wajah memelas

"Princess bisa suapi aku" pinta Kris menghentikan pembicaraan mama dan eommanya yang tidak aka nada habisnya

"ah lebih baik kami pergi dulu untuk menyiapkan debut Sehun untuk musim dingin. Aah Kris kau bisa juga ikut bergabung. Aigoo kajja Ga In-ah kita siapkan semuanya" ucap nyonya Oh dan akhirnya kedua nyonya besar itu pergi meninggalkan Kris Sehun yang masih dalam suasana canggung karena pemikiran kedua yeoja fashionable itu.

"Kris, ayo dimakan" ucap Sehun mencoba mencairkan kecanggungan mereka

"hmm pahit" ucap Kris setengah merengek

"itu karna kau sakit. Kau ini benar2 sudah aku bilang jaga kesehatan dan lagi pola makan tetap harus dijaga. Juga jangan memforsir tenaga hanya untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Astaga harus berapa kali aku bilang Kris?" omel Sehun

"maafkan aku ne. aku hanya merindukan mu jadi aku ingin segera pulang" ucap Kris

"nado tapi jangan diulangi seperti ini lagi" jawab Sehun

"cepat sembuh dan pulang kerumah, akan aku masakan bubur yang lebih berasa disbanding bubur buatan eomma dan mama yang sepertinya sengaja dibuat seperti bubur rumah sakit" ucap Sehun

"hem.. kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Kris sambil melakuka hal yang sama dengan Sehun kemarin

"aku tidur" jawab Sehun setengah gugup

"berapa lama?" Tanya Kris dengan nada lemah namun serius

"m-mungkin 2 jam" jawab Sehun gugup

"hahh.. mianhae kau pasti kelelahan dan mengantuk" sesal Kris

"gwaenchana Kris, aku tidak akan bisa tidur jika panas mu masih 40 derajat Kris" ucap Sehun dengan menampilkan eyesmilenya, "sekarang saja hanya turun 1 derajat, badan mu masih panas. Sebaiknya sekarang minum obat dan tidur, aku akan mengompresmu lagi" ucap Sehun sambil memberikan obat dan air putih hangat untuk Kris

"kau tidur disini saja Sehun, kau bisa menempelkan fever plestes dan ikut tidur bersama ku" ucap Kris

"aniya, fever plester tidak efektif Kris" tolak Sehun

"Sehun tidur disini atau aku akan mencabut infus dan pulang" ucap Kris dengan nada ancaman

"hahh.. arraso" pasrah Sehun. Demi apapun cukup sekali itu saja Sehun melihat Kris sepertinya mayat

Kini mereka tidur dengan Sehun yang memeluk Kris karena Sehun bilang agar Kris tidak banyak bergerak. Namun pada akhirnya Sehun diam-diam beranjak dari bangkar itu kemudian mengompres dahi Kris dengan handuk kecil yang sudah dicelupkan ke baskom berisi air dingin, sampai sore hari ketika Kris bangun dan mendapi dirinya tampka lebih segar karena pusing dikepalanya berkurang.

"Sehun" panggil Kris dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur

"ah kau sudah bangun Kris? Kau tahu jika besok suhu tubuh mu normal, kau bisa pulang, lebih cepat 1hari dari hari yang seharusnya. Aigoo besok aku akan meminta eomma dan mama untuk menjaga mu sebentar karena harus membereskan rumah" ucap Sehun

"apa kau tidur?" Tanya Kris yang masih menemukan kantuk mata diwajah Sehun

"hem aku tidur" jawab Sehun sambil memainkan jarinya pertanda kegugupannya

"jangan bohong Wu Shi Xun" ucap Kris dengan nada serius

"hahh.. aku tidak bisa tidur Kris, tidak sampai aku memastikan kau sembuh" ucap Sehun dengan nada bergetar

"hey maaf ne. aku tahu kau khawatir Sehunna, tetapi juga jaga kesehatan mu. Kau bertambah kurus sekarang ini. Aku yakin kau menangis kan selama aku tidak ada? Walau kau makan teratur tetapi porsinya sangat sedikit kan? Aku juga tidak ingin kau sakit sayang" ucap Kris yang kini membawa Sehun duduk di space kosong bangkar yang ditempatinya

"kau sudah mandi? Apa tidak ada baju lain hem? Kau akan kedinginan bila memakai baju ini" Tanya Kris melihat Sehun masih memakai baju yang dibawah oleh eomma dan mama mereka pagi tadi

"aku hanya punya ini dan baju kemarin" jawab Sehun lesu

"kau membawa baju kau kan? Ambil salah satu dan pakai itu saja. Baju yang kau pakai sekarang terlalu terbuka" ucap Kris yang membuat Sehun merona

"Sehun apa kau tidak membawa baju ku yang lain? Kau tidak memakai celana? " Tanya Kris yang melotot begitu melihat penampilan Sehun yang sekarang

"celana mu kebesaran dan hanya ini yang bisa aku pakai" ucap Sehun sedikit kesal

"hubungi Lay" ucapp Kris dengan nada perintah

"aigoo sekarang aku punya dua pasien" ucap Lay sambil geleng-geleng kepalanya karena Kris meminta Lay mencari baju pasien yang pas dibadan Sehun dan entah karena apa lagi-lagi baju yang dikenakan Sehun sedikit kebesaran.

"walau kebesaran tetapi ini sudan lebih baik dari baju-baju tadi" ucap Kris dengan nada puas

"dasar posesif" gerutu Sehun

"you're mine Princess" jawab Kris dengan nada posesif

"baik-baik lebih baik kalian makan siang walau terlambat" ucap Suho yang baru saja muncul ditengah keributan pasangan suami istri naga dan angina itu

"bubble tea" seru Sehun begitu melihat Suho membawa dua cup bubble tea

"aigoo kau pasti merindukan bubble tea ini hem? Sudah seminggu lebih tidak kau sentuh" ucap Suho sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun

"Kris berhenti bermanja-manja dengan Sehun dan makan bubur mu" perintah Suho yang melihat Kris mengganggu Sehun dengan merebut bubble tea milik Sehun lalu meminumnya

"baik karena ada Joonmyeon disini, aku tinggal dulu untuk memeriksa pasien lain. Joonmyeonna awasi Kris ne, suruh dia makan dan minum obat. Jika panasnya turun siang besok Kris bisa pulang" ucap Lay yang diangguki Suho

"aku mau disuapi Sehun" pinta Kris dengan wajah anehnya

"jangan manja dan berhenti berwajah aneh seperti itu. Kau makan dan Sehun juga makan. Atau kau ingin aku suapi?" Tanya Suho dengan nada mengamcam

"shireo! Lebih baik aku makan sendiri" kesal Kris

"bagus"

-oOo-

"akhirnya aku bisa makan normal juga" ucap Kris dengan nada lega setelah 1 minggu hanya memakan bubur dengan sayuran atau daging yang sudah dilembutkan.

"tetapi tetap saja harus jaga pola makan mu Kris" omel Sehun

"ne yeobo" goda Kris yang membuat Sehun merona

"ah iya, besok aku akan pergi ke kantor eomma dan mama, jadi kita tidak bisa makan siang bersama, gwaenchana?" ijin Sehun

"jam berapa? Apa melebihi makan siang?" Tanya Kris

"hu'um, mama bilang ingin makan siang bersama dan membicarakan kontrak" jawab Sehun

"aku ikut. Jam berapa kalian janjian?"

"jam 12, kita ketemu di Kingdom?"

Kingdom mall pukul 12.10 KST

"kenapa kau kesini Kris?" Tanya nyonya Wu

"tentu saja melindungi Princess dari mama dan eomma" jawab Kris santai

"dasar anak/menantu durhaka" gerutu nyonya Wu dan Oh sedang Sehun hanya geleng kepala

"jadi eomma mama bisa Sehun lihat kontraknya?" Tanya Sehun membuat semua perhatian beralih padanya

"ah iya eomma sampai lupa. Map biru untuk kontrak dengan Kingdom sedang map merah untuk kontrak dengan H Boutuque, Sehunnie. Tenang saja gaji mu akan langsung dibayar setelah kau menandatangi kontrak tersebut" jelas nyonya Oh

"aku tidak setujui jika Sehun harus menjadi model dengan jenis pakaian yang ditentukan oleh kalian" protes Kris membaca kontrak mereka yang isinya hamper sama itu

"itu kewajiban dari model Kris, dan tenang saja aka nada gaji tambahannya nanti" jelas nyonya Wu

"Sehunnie apa kau tidak bosan dirumah hem? Kau bisa bekerja bersama Luhan nanti jika Luhannie sudah melahirkan" bujuk nyonya Oh

"bisakah gajinya dibuat perbulan saja?" pinta Sehun

"aniya. Itu merupakan dasar dari kontrak model ambassador saying. Gaji memang dibayar langsung sesuai jangka waktu kontrak dan jangan khawatir setiap bulannya akan ada bonus tambahan dari kami lewat keuntungan yang kami dapatkan" ucap nyonya Wu

"apa ini tidak terlalu banyak eomma mama?" Tanya Sehun yang melihat harga fantastis setara dengan sebuah 2 Lamborghini Aventador terbaru dengan nilai kontrak yang akan diperbaharui setiap 2 tahun sekali ini, belum lagi bonus yang jumlahnya dari keuntungan mereka, Sehun bisa lebih kaya dari Kris.

"eomma dan mama tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak2 kan?" Tanya Kris curiga

"ish kau ini selalu mencurigai kami. Tidak akan tenang saja ini semua aman di musim dingin" jawab nyonya Wu

"amak dimusim dingin?" Tanya Kris dengan dahi menciptakan perempatan

"Kris, sudahlah percaya eomma dan mama tidak akan macam-macam. Lebih baik kita selesaikan obrolan ini lalu makan siang. Sebentar lagi kau harus kembali ke kantor Kris" ucap Sehun menengahi

"hahh. Baikhlah. Kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Kris

"ramen eotte?" usul Sehun

"eomma mama kami pamit ne" ucap Kris yang diangguki kedua nyonya besar yang kemudian menyeringan setelah Krishun tidak terlihat

"aah aku tidak sabar musim panas" ucap mereka berfangirl ria

.

.

.

TBC

Maaffff aku telattt updateeeeee. Maaf juggaaa kaloo ada typooooo /kejar target abisnyaa :"/

REVIEW


End file.
